Entre amoríos y programas
by TulipanAzul
Summary: Pensé mucho en esta historia, no se como expresarla, me encantaría decir algo en este summary, mas... No, lo siento... -BAFFY-
1. Prologo

_Tuli~ Tuli~ Tulipán!_

Hola chic s, ¿Como estan? (como si me pudieran contestar xD Duh~ )

Bueno, vengo aquí con un proyecto que llevo pensando por meses si hacerlo o no, aun sigo un tanto indecisa si continuarlo~

Estará padre, por que en lo principal se ve el romance Buffy, luego el de PepexSilvestre y WilexCorrecaminos, el amor que le tiene Porky x Daffy y así.

Ademas de que logro de nuevo, como siempre, meter de colado a mis OC, que ahora son personas reales... (no exactamente reales) pero osea... humanos (?) xD

Así que: TODOS LOS HUMANOS (a excepción de Kate y los hermanas W.) SON DE MI PROPIEDAD  
Los looney tunes no me pertenecen, pero los adoro! así que ozhea~

DISFRUTEN Y DÉJENME SUS COMENTARIOS!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- PV BUGS.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y ahí estaban, todos los lonney toons juntos en una sola mesa ¿Cómo debería empezar?

Es raro de mí decirlo, pero por primera vez en toda mi carrera, no sabía como expresar bien este proyecto en puerta

\- ¡Y bien hijo, digo, hijo, no nos dejes así! – canturreo Claudio al fondo

\- eeeh~ bueno viejo, como ya saben tenemos una propuesta en puerta… - Pausa… "respira disimuladamente para calmarte Bugs"- Bien, esta propuesta es sobre hacer un…. Show

\- ¡Ha! ¿Por fin se dieron cuenta de lo MARAVILLOSO que soy actuando que me ruegan que vaya a un show?, ¿MI SHOW?- como siempre Daff inflando su ego

\- P-pe-pe-pero Bugs! ¿Q-Q-Q-Que clase de show? – Oí la voz atropellada de cierto cerdito preocupado

\- Bien pues…. – Intente empezar

\- ¿Cómo quieres que aceptemos si no sabemos? – Pregunto lola, realmente últimamente su personaje en el nuevo show a cambiado un tanto su personalidad

\- YEPA YEPA! Déjenlo hablar!

\- Essssssto es ridículo! – Comenzó a quejarse Silvestre

\- Yo creo que debemos dejarlo hablar, bon ami – Sonrió coqueto Pepe a Silvestre haciendo que este se callara sonrojada, como siempre, un poco

\- eeeeh~ Creo haber visto un pequeño sonrojo- fastidio Piolín a Silvestre

Esto era normal para los looney tunes, todos los días lidiábamos con esto, cada proyecto o cada trabajo, cada zanahoria de las 18 que me llegaba a comer solamente en el set.

\- BASTAA! – Grito una voz que no escuchaba desde hace mucho, yo realmente permanecí inmutado en todo momento como siempre- ¡DEJEN HABLAR A BUGS! – A un lado de mí, estaba nada más ni nada menos que Kate Houghton

\- eeeh~ Gracias, muñeca- dije con mi habitual tono cuando todos enmudecieron- Pues si, es un show con…. Humanos

\- . . . Explícate, conejo…. – Dijo Daffy mirándome enojado desde el reproche de Kate

\- Pues, prácticamente nos pondrán a un compañero con el que trabajaremos por un tiempo- mordí mi zanahoria haciendo un espacio vacío- Con ese compañero haremos entrevistas, fotos, videos, shows…

\- Todo prácticamente- termino por decir Lola

\- Si, bien, cada uno tendrá a su compañero, son elegidos con anticipación para que POR FAVOR, no lo vayan a arruinar- Dijo Kate dejando sobres tamaño oficio amarillos sobre la mesa- Aquí viene todo, su nombre, trabajo, actividades

\- Ni creas que leeré eso- empujo los sobres Duck

\- ¡LO LEERAS SI NO QUIERES PERDER TU EMPLEO! ¡DE NUEVO! – Grito Kate poniéndolos donde estaban

Cada nombre venia plasmado en el papel, eran gente no muy famosa, pero tampoco eran un don nadie.

\- Bien- Recobró la postura Kate tomando un folder- Alicia Piero- Dijo con un tono calmado, como si se tratara de una presentación en televisión, haciendo que Daffy rodara los ojos- Ella es el personaje de Bugs – se lo dio percatándose lo ligero del sobre a comparación de los demás

\- HA! El personaje de Bugs es una mujer! HAHAHAHAHA – Rió en voz alta mientras en el fondo se comenzaba una discusión entre algunos más.

\- Ross P…- Dijo sin intentar decir su apellido alemán- Pareja de… ¿Tina?

Todos nos quedamos en silencio volteando a ver nuestra, no tan antigua, compañera de trabajo

\- ¿Yo? Woow, gracias- Dijo tomando el sobre- No esperaba que me tomaran en cuenta

\- eeeh, ya eres parte del equipo, primor- termine sonriendo mirando de nuevo los sobres

\- ¿¡Y EL MIO!?- Como siempre el desesperado de Lucas

\- El siguiente sobre es de…. Pierre vascos- mencionó intentando copiar un acento inexistente- pareja de Pepe- Y le dio el sobre

\- ¿Mon? – lo tomó mirando el sobre

\- Rosa Lameiras- Dijo mirando el sobre pensativa- todo tuyo Porky

\- Gr-gr-gra-gracias – tartamudeo tomándolo

\- No es que quiera sonar grosero hija, digo, pero ¿Por qué mujeres a personajes varones? – Pregunto el gallo Claudio mirando el sobre de Porky

\- No lo sé, a mi también me parece raro, pero son ordenes de los hermanos W. – Miro el siguiente sobre continuando- Lizz de la Torre- - hizo una pausa – ¿Marvin?- Menciono mirando como el marciano estiraba inútilmente su pequeña mano y se lo dio

-Gracias terrícola- como siempre con su tonito que me causaba cierta irritación

\- De nada, el siguiente es Peter Martínez, este es tuyo…. ¿Y Speedy Gonzales?

\- YEPA YEPA! Aquí señorita- dijo llegando aun lado de Kate tomando el sobre

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Sin Pv.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y así continuó el día oyendo comentarios graciosos por parte de los chicos y dudas respecto a Piolín por su compañero, un pequeño niño, o chistes sobre la compañera de Claudio, o de Silvestre (Que eran mujeres). Además de que los únicos que faltaron fueron Sam y Nana (descartando a Taz del cast)

\- ¡Hey hey! – Grito enojado Sam- ¿¡Por que la pata nueva tiene y yo no!?- Disparo tres veces en el aíre

\- Siguen haciendo buscando para tu papel- menciono Kate intentando calmarlo

\- A bueno…. ¡MAS TE VALE LINDA! – Grito yéndose del lugar seguido de los demás…

Ahora solo quedaba Kate emerja en algunos documentos, en un archivero un poco lejos de donde se encontraban, aún, un cierto conejo con aquel pato de temperamento indomable

\- y~ ¿Qué hay de nuevo Duck?- Canturreo Bugs mirando a Daffy con su sobre, sentado aun en la mesa pensativo

\- ¡HA! Que yo tengo un compañero masculino y tu no, orejudo- menciono pasando el sobre por enfrente de Bugs, sonriendo con burla

\- Bueno, es normal que nos quieran crear pareja- dijo tranquilo aunque con cierto coqueteo guiñándole un ojo, dejando un tenue color rojizo en el pato

Kate parecía que lo sabía, desde la película ella lo sospechaba, mas no decía nada, creía que mientras el GRAN BUGS BUNNY pusiera contentos a los hermanos W. ellos podrían hacer todo lo que quisieran.

\- ¡DEJATE DE TONTERIAS DIENTUDO!- Gritó saliendo de la sala de juntas dejando solo el sonido del choque de la puerta como eco

\- Bien muñeca, crees que todo salga bien- menciono Bugs con su voz calmada tan característica de él

\- No lo sé… Realmente creo que hay algo mas

\- mmmh? – Mordió una zanahoria dejando oír como crujía

\- Dudo que hayan elegido al azar a sus compañeros

\- . . .

\- No sé que piensan hacer….

\- Bueno muñeca, así sucede cuando pasa- mordió de nuevo la zanahoria, tu solo sonríe y sigue

\- . . . Bugs- Lo llamo antes de que saliera por esa puerta- cuídense

\- eeeh~ Claro- Dijo dudando pero al final salió cerrando la puerta de la sala.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- AUTORA

Bueno bueno, como siempre ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO

Es pequeño y roto, pero es bueno... si, es bueno

O eso creo :v OZHEA~

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS! sigo indecisa...

Tuli~ Tuli~ Tulipán


	2. Cuatro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Sin PV.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apenas eran las 7 de la mañana cuando los looney tunes estaban despiertos, preparándose para el encuentro con su compañero

\- Bu-bu-bugs! – Grito un cerdito algo apresurado entre los pasillos de Warner alcanzando al, aparentemente, calmado conejo

\- eeeh, dime Porky- Dijo parando viendo como llegaba Porky hiperventilado intentando calmarse

\- n-no-no e-es por m-mo-molestar, s-se qu-que tienes m-mucho trabajo y….-

\- solo dilo- dijo a secas Bugs intentando no bajar su tenue sonrisa

No había sido una buena mañana para Bugs, Daffy fue llamado a uno de los sets en la noche y no había llegado a casa desde entonces…

\- B-bueno, ¿m-me-me ayudarías c-co-con mi com-compañera? N-no soy bueno c-con las personas…- Dijo suspirando mirando a Bugs.

Era obvio que Porky no tenia nada de carisma con las personas, eso todos los sabían, pero lo intentaba, a veces lo lograba, otras no, pero en esta ocasión fallar no era algo que estaba permitido.

\- Eeeh, bueno Porky… yo… - Mordió ligeramente su zanahoria que acababa de sacar de quien sabe donde solo para ser interrumpido por una explosión, seguida del correcaminos saliendo como pudo de la nube de humo ocasionada siendo perseguido por Wile

\- . . . ¿D-decías? – pregunto después de que su mirada se había perdido en Wile y el correcaminos- B-Bugs? – Miro hacia el espacio donde se suponía que debía de estar ese conejo que todo el mundo adoraba

Bugs se había escapado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡ES EL COLMO!- Grito Daffy caminando enojado por el estudio- ¡Mi compañero llega tarde! Quien osa hacer esperar a ¡Duck Dogers!- grito con ganas haciendo la pose típica de él recibiendo de respuesta un golpe, en realidad, un choque.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Lo lamento muchísimo!- dijo la chica recogiendo los papeles que se le habían caído justo al golpear con el pato- ando un tanto p-pe-perdida, sabes… e-es ra-raro estar e-en un estudio- dijo tartamudeando mientras se acomodaba el cabello

\- ¿¡Pero quien demonios te crees!? – Grito Lucas acomodando su pico

\- Oh lo lamento, m-mi n-nombre es Rosa, ha-has d-de pensar qu-que soy una gro-grosera….- Dijo levantándose

Daffy la miro mientras esta se levantaba, tenia el cabello corto y de color café, era pequeña a comparación con las estilistas o ayudantes que había en el set, le calculaba un metro con sesenta, llevaba un vestido rosa pastel, algo pegado al cuerpo, junto a unos tacones que, aunque pareciera imposible, no le quitaba para nada lo pequeña

\- Ammm… me recuerdas a alguien- acaricio su mentón dudoso mientras la miraba afinando la mirada- me recuerdas a cierto cerdito tartamudeante…

\- A-ah! P-puede s-se-ser Porky?- Dijo mientras lo miraba contenta y algo nerviosa

\- Te pareces a alguien… estoy seguro- No le hizo ni el mínimo caso a Rosa mientras la seguía mirando

\- Eeeeeeh ¿ahora que haces, viejo?- llego Bugs poniéndose al lado de Rosa

\- Esta chica, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, me recuerda a alguien…. ¡Y no descansare hasta saberlo! ¡Yo! Duc- Fue interrumpido por Bugs al tapar su pico con una zanahoria

\- No es buena idea, Daffy, siempre pasara algo malo con ese nombre- comento mientras oía una risilla venida de la chica de rosa- eeeh~ ¿y tu quien eres, muñeca?

\- a-ah~ S-soy Rosa

\- ¿La compañera de Porky?- Pregunto sacando otra zanahoria mientras oía como Daffy le lanzaba de maldiciones escupiendo todo lo que quedaba en su boca

\- ¡E-ESA! ¿S-sabes donde esta? Realmente s-son u-un tanto t-torpe, e-es difícil de buscar….

\- Con gusto, primor- Mordió de nuevo la zanahoria caminando hacia los pasillos- Y~ dime ¿Todo bien?

\- S-si, p-perfecto e-ammm… ¿Bugs, no?- Preguntó

Era normal esa reacción, Bugs lo sabía, tomando en cuenta que recordaba tenuemente de su infancia….

\- Si, así es…

\- m-mmmm L-lo lamento d-desde e-el-el accidente n-no-no recuerdo b-bien c-co-

\- No te preocupes, linda, aquí esta- Señalo Bugs a un cerdito indeciso caminando por el pasillo nervioso- Porky

\- ¡Bugs! – Dijo contento el cerdito volteando- o-oh…. Ho-hola…- vio a la joven poniéndose nervioso

\- ho-hola….

\- Bueno, creo que tienen mucho de que hablar, eeeh~ hasta luego viejos~ - Dijo caminando de largo dejando a esos dos en el pasillo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Mon amour~ - Canturreo el coqueto zorrillo mientras buscaba entre saltitos a un escurridizo gato

\- Creo a ver visto al lindo gatito en su camerino~ - voló por encima de Pepe el pequeño canarreo

\- Oh~ gracias~ - Dijo saltando con alegría hasta el camerino del gato- Mon amour~ - abrió la puerta entrando viendo como Silvestre se ciscaba saltando del susto

\- ¡E-Esssse estúpido canario!- Grito mientras miraba a Pepe

\- Mon amour~, pronto vendrán nuestros compañeros- Comento cerrando de paso la puerta del camerino, quedando dentro

\- Lo sé, lo sé~ - comento algo sonrojado al ver como cerraba la puerta- s-será mejor salir de aquí- intento zafarse de la extraña atmosfera siendo atrapado por los brazos de Pepe.

No saldrían en un buen rato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¡Estúpido conejo! – Maldecía aquel pato negro mientras se limpiaba la lengua con esmero.

\- Disculpa- Dijo una joven tocando la espalda de Daffy

\- ¿¡Que quieres!? ¿¡No ves que estoy ocupado!?- Dijo enojado

\- Lo entiendo, pero necesito saber donde encontrar a Silvestre-

\- En su camerino, ahora largo- dijo sin mirar a la joven tan siquiera, prestando más atención al sabor de su lengua que le traía vergonzosos recuerdos.

La chica traía una falda negra tableada que resaltaba su piel algo avellanada, con una playera blanca y unas valerianas grises, ¿Su nombre? Annie, compañera de Silvestre, la cual caminaba sin rumbo meneando la coleta que agarraba su largo cabello negro.

\- Bugs, Lucas, Piolín, Nana, Tazz, Speedy- Mencionaba el nombre de los camerinos sorprendiéndose notoriamente por el de Tazz ¿Necesitaba uno?- Pepe- Sintió un escalofrío mencionando el nombre del francés, recordando la travesía que paso hace unas horas- ¡Silvestre!- Dijo mientras se disponía a tocar

\- Oh, oh, Creo haber visto una linda señorita- Canto piolín cubriendo la puerta antes de que tocara

\- Piolín, hola, vengo con Silvestre

\- El lindo gatito esta en el comedor- sonrió- Por allá~

\- Oh, entiendo, gracias… - Sonrió caminando hacía donde Piolín señaló

\- Me creyó….- Suspiro piolín volando para el otro lado- Menos mal, el lindo gatito estaría de mal humor sí aaaah! – Choco con algo, o alguien mientras volaba distraído en sus pensamientos

\- ¿mmmm? ¿Un ave?- se pregunto el chico con el que había chocado.

Era alto, uno setenta y algo, piel avellana, ojos negros y algo arrogantes, cabello algo despeinado, negro, nariz prominente; vestía chaqueta de cuero que tapaba una camisa negra y un pantalón de mezclilla obscuro

\- No sabía que dejaban entrar a las palomas al estudio- menciono con el seño fruncido

\- CANARIO, SOY UN CANARIO ¿Si?- Grito mientras se acariciaba el pico y volvía a volar- ¿Y tú eres?

\- Robert, canario….- comentó secamente y algo irritado

\- No se porque, pero presiento que eres compañero de ese feo patito…

\- ¿Duck? – Preguntó- ¿Sabes donde esta?

\- En el comedor, ven, te guiare- Dijo intentando volar hacia allá

\- No, puedo ir solo- Aseguro caminando dejando atrás al canario

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Ahora atrapare a ese WONEJO!- Grito Elmer practicando sus líneas- No, eso no…. ¡Ahora! ¡Atrapare a ese wonejo!- Suspiro leyendo esa simple línea muchas veces

\- eeeh disculpa- Dijo una suave voz- Lamento mucho interrumpirte, pero busco a un looney y ya que eres uno… pues…

\- Si, cla….- Miro embobado a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él.

Cabello agarrado en un chongo, rubio, algo alta por sus tacones blancos con detalles grises y su vestido demasiado pegado blanco, parecía salida de una película de los 60's

\- ¿Si?- soltó una risita embozando, en sus pequeños y delineados labios, una sonrisa- Busco a Bugs –

\- ¿eh? Ah! Si, si, claro que si, hehehehehe- rio nervioso- la llevare a donde guste hermosa dama~- Dijo inclinándose besando exageradamente la mano de la mujer

\- E-eeeh gracias…. Creo- sonrió un tanto más forzada caminando al lado de Elmer por el estudio (El cual no dejaba de verla)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bugs se encontraba vagando por el comedor de los estudios mirando como este se encontraba vacío, debido a los compañeros que irían.

\- Oh, Bugs, supongo- Sonrió desde en otro lado del comedor aquella joven con el cabello agarrado

\- eeeh, si primor, el mismo- Dijo Bugs otorgando una mirada sorprendida

\- Lo siento, ando en busca de Silvestre… ¿Sabes donde-?

\- Supongo que en su camerino- dijo con una sonrisa tenue el conejo

\- . . . Estúpido canario- Dijo serpenteando un poco la "s"- Bueno, gracias

\- Miren miren~- Dijo Alice entrando por el otro lado de la cafetería acompañada de Elmer- Pero su es Lilia- sonrió caminando hacia ella- Hola querida

\- Hola- dijo intentando formar una sonrisa- Alice, no esperaba encontrarte…. Aquí…

\- Ah, me imagino

En ese momeno se volvió a oir una explosión viendo como pasaba Wile mareado cayendo a los pies de las estrellas

\- ¿¡E-e-e-estan todos bien!?- Grito Rosa entrando de golpe con Porky

\- Todo bien, practicando actos no tan nuevos- rió Alice mirando a los looneys caídos

\- ¿Ahora que hiciste?- Entro un no tan feliz chico

\- ¿Yo?- Pregunto inocente la chica observando como Bugs no entendía bien lo sucedido

\- No, otra chica igual de arrogante- dijo irritado

\- Eeeeh, lo lamento primor, Alice, ¿Verdad?- Mordió su zanahoria recobrando la postura

\- Así es, tu compañera Bugsy~ - sonrió contenta

\- Y~~ - Miro a los otros dos dentro del comedor dándole otra leve mordida a su zanahoria

\- Victor, compañero de Daffy- Aclaró

\- Rosa, compañera de Po-porky- Se trabo un poco sintiendo un tanto de pena

\- . . . Lilia, de Silvestre- Acortó un tanto incomoda al verse los cuatro ahí

\- Bien, estamos cuatro de…. ¿Diez? ¿Once?- intento contar- Bueno, mínimo no seremos menos que los de Disney- Sonrió

\- ¿Disney?- Preguntó Bugs mirando con una sonrisa tenue como sus compañero, Wile, se levantaba del suelo- eeeh ,¿Que hay con los de Disney, muñeca?- Mordío su zanahoria

\- . . . Pues, ¿No lo sabían?- Dijo mirando las caras en duda de sus compañeros- Disney también tiene el mismo proyecto con sus compañeros- completo sonriendo un tanto sorprendida por ser la única en saber.

Silencio.

De repente todos quedaron plantados en sus lugares, sin expresión alguna, hasta que Bugs recobró su sonrisa característica de él.

\- Entiendo- Termino por ceder Bugs

\- No entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver losss de Disney aquí?- Serpenteó Lilia mirando dudosa a el joven

\- Esos estúpidos tienen el mismo plan- Declaró irritado Victor

\- No lo sabemos- sentencio Alice

\- Es demasiado obvio- Frunció mas el seño mirando a la joven

\- . . . Anthony, él, no haría algo así….

\- ¿Él esta con los de Disney? ¡Ha! ¡No me sorprende! – Soltó una carcajada irritado, Victor, mientras miraba a Alice- Mira, PRINCESITA, dudo que tengamos tiempo para creer que ere caballero sea bueno

\- ¿Crees que soy una princesita? –Dijo con voz coqueta oyendo una risa fugas de Bugs

\- Bueno, será mejor comentarles a todos, ¿No crees viejo? – Termino mirando a Víctor de reojo

\- . . . Como quieran

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- AUTORA

Ando escribiendo medio dormida... no sé si esta bien, mañana lo revisare xD y si no me gusta, SHOLO lo escribo de nuevo y ya...

Ando enferma :CC jashtag DOLOR (:EXITAZO:)

Gracias por leer, y espero no me maten, falta mucho para lo feo~ UuU

Tuli~ Tuli~ Tulipán!


	3. Una nueva casa, para un nuevo proyecto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿¡QUEEEEEEE!? – Retumbo el grito por todo el estudio

Todos se encontraban de nuevo en la sala de juntas, ahora con Alice, Victor, Rosa y Lilia

\- ¡Ya estoy harto de esos niños bonitos! – Grito Sam disparando al techo muy cerca de donde volaba Piolín

\- ¡Hey! Cuidado con tus balas- Dijo Piolín volando lejos de él

\- Cállate pajarraco- Contesto malhumorado Sam haciendo que Silvestre le contestara.

Ahora las discusiones habían empezado entre los Looneys a excepción de Bugs, Lola, Tina y sorprendentemente Daffy, quienes se habían alejado un poco del alboroto

\- ¿Y ahora?- Pregunto lola

\- Eeeeeeh~- Mordió su zanahoria pensante- No lo sé, realmente me sorprende que nos pusieran los de Warner el mismo proyecto

\- Esto es una tontería- quejo Daffy

\- Bueno, tal vez tengan algún plan con los de Disney- Opino Tina alejándose de la discusión que tenían los demás Looneys

De repente se comenzaron a escuchar disparos y explosiones en esa sala, el humo cobraba terreno en ese pequeño espacio mientras los gritos se hacían más fuertes.

Eso, hasta que un silbido callo todo.

\- . . . – Todos quedaron callados, hasta Bugs dejo de morder de nuevo su zanahoria para enfocar su vista en aquella persona que había silbado

\- Gracias- Agradeció Alice mientras se sentaba en donde era el lugar de Bugs- Lamento si esto suena apresurado, pero en verdad deseamos hacer esto con ustedes, sé que será difícil aceptar que los de Disney también tengan el mismo proyecto, pero dudo que lo hagan igual que ustedes, porque ellos…. Ellos no son los Looney tunes- Sonrió cálidamente bajando sus manos a su regazo mientras los miraba como se iban calmando- Pronto llegara Ross por lo que tengo entendido- Miro a Tina- Además de que no tarda Luis y John

\- ¿Luis? – Pregunto irritado Victor- ¿Qué demonios hará él?

\- Es… el compañero de Elmer- Respondió sin voltear Alice mientras no bajaba su sonrisa

\- Ha, lo que faltaba- Dijo con un tono irónico mientras desviaba la mirada- Y supongo que no dejaste a Peter fuera de esto ¿verdad?

\- . . . – Intento ante todo mantener su sonrisa- No, es compañero de Speedy

\- claro…

\- Si, también vendrán Lizz, como dije Ross, esta Rosa aquí con nosotros, sin olvidar a Lilia…. – Lo dijo calmada y sonrientemente pero era más que obvio el tono sarcástico de sus palabras

Los Looney se mantenían en silencio sin comprender que pasaba, solo oyeron como Victor chisteaba con los dientes en manera de descontento y las otras chicas miraban incomodas el suelo.

\- ejem… Disculpe, señorita- llamo Piolín- ¿Y mi compañero?

\- Oh! –Sonrió contenta ante la mención del niño- Tommy estará aquí pronto, el pequeño tuvo contratiempos con su familia, es demasiado sobre protectora- soltó una risilla- pero veras que vendrá pronto.

\- Gracias, señorita- Sonrió Piolín

\- ¡Si claro! ¡Pero yo no tengo compañero!- Grito Sam disparando otra vez en el techo ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de todos los Looneys- ¡Ay! Lo siento, costumbre

\- mmmh, entre tu personaje estaban Ana y…. Luis- Dijo pausadamente Alice recibiendo una mirada fugas por parte de Victor

\- Pero Luis es mi wompañero, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Elmer

\- Si, así es…- Termino Alice con una sonrisa

\- ¡Pe-Pe-Pero bueno! aún falta saludarnos formalmente- Sonrió nerviosa Rosa

\- Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, ¿O sí?- Miro extrañada Lilia-

\- B-Bu-Bueno no, pe-pero… a-aun así yo…

\- Como sea, Mi nombre es Victor, obvio, y soy compañero del pato negro….

\- ¿¡Que!? Discúlpeme, Nadie llama así a Duck- Fue interrumpido de nuevo por otra zanahorita de Bugs

\- Él dice, "un gusto"- Dijo sonriente aquel conejo carismático sacando una risilla de sus colegas

\- Bueno, yo soy Alice, y- Antes de terminar sonó su celular- Disculpen- Salió viendo en la pantalla con letras grandes "Lu", diminutivo que le había puesto a Luis.

\- . . . Bueno, bueno, yo soy Lilia, compañera de Silvestre- Mencionó mirando extrañada a Alice, mirada que obvio no pasó desapercibida por Bugs

\- eeeh~, ¿Pasa algo?- Dijo mordiendo una nueva zanahoria mientras Daffy ni se molestaba esta vez en quitársela de la boca, aunque obvio su mirada irradiaba ira

\- eh? Ah, no, no, nada…. Nada….- Contesto recibiendo una mirada de Victor, una de duda, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, sienta mujer rosa tomo la palabra

\- Y-Yo s-soy Rosa c-compañera d-de Porky- Dijo sonriente

\- ¡Y YO SOY TOM! –Grito mientras corría chocando con Lilia tirándola- Ups…. – rio en niño viendo como Lilia caía y las risas se hacían escuchar

\- ¡TOM!- Grito Lilia levantándose correteando al niño saliendo de la sala

\- Bueno, parece que conocieron a Tom- Entro Alice con una sonrisa no muy tranquila como la de antes- él es el compañero de Piolín

\- Ese mocoso… -Cizaño Victor mirando el pasillo con el ceño fruncido

\- Si, eeeh, pues los demás nos esperan en la casa… - sonrió Alice ahora más segura

\- ¿En casa?- Se oyeron las voces de los Looneys en coro mientras miraban extrañados

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

25 cuartos, una cocina, una sala, un gran comedor, una enorme televisión, un mini-bar

\- Wooow, esto es…. ¡Asombroso!- Grito Lola caminando por el lugar

\- eeeh, bastante bonito- Continuo Bugs

\- Es lo que merezco – Fanfarroneo Daffy- Después de todo, soy una estrella- mencionó siendo empujado por Barn- ¡Hey! Tú ni siquiera eres parte del cast

\- ¿¡DISCULPA!?- Miro Barn a Daffy con ira mientras caminaba hacia el con pasos pesados

\- Ya, digo, ya hijo, déjalo en paz, solo no sabíamos, no, no sabíamos que vendrías- Aclaro el gallo mientras los apartaba

\- Los de Warner me llamaron… un tan Cris…- Declaro el sabueso

\- Cristian… Si, a mí también me dijeron- Sonrió Lilia acercándose a Barn- Es un buen compañero, bastante simpático- Dijo giñando un ojo al perro- Seguro se llevaran bien

\- Chicos, bienvenidos- Entro Kate de los pasillos a la sala- Las habitaciones están de acuerdo a su compañero, es decir, Bugs con Alice, Silvestre con Lilia, Rosa con Porky, etc. etc.

\- ¿Que?- Se oyeron las dudas desde el fondo

\- Eeeeeeh, muñeca ¿Por qué entonces tantas habitaciones?- Pregunto Bugs mirando las 25 llaves colgadas en un bonito decorado café

\- . . . Bueno… es que…

\- Los de Disney también vivirán aquí- Sentencio Alice mirando el suelo para esquivar cualquier mirada de reproche

\- ¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? –Gritaron al unisonó los Looneys mientras empezaban a cotillear

\- YO NO ESTARE CON NINGUN MONITO CANTARIN!- Grito Sam Disparando al techo mientras que los demás empezaban a expresar sus descontentos

\- ¡Basta! Sé que no les parece, pero es necesario, es un edificio enorme, no es necesario que se vean, los de Disney estarán en el piso de abajo y ustedes en el de arriba, ¿COMPRENDEN?- Calmo Kate mirándolos enojada-

\- Yo lo entendí- Se oyó una voz suave, calmada, llegando a donde se encontraban todos.

Era un joven, de cabello negro, piel blanca junto con un jean rojo y una playera gris

\- Anthony…- Sonrió Alice mientras volteaba a ver aquel joven

\- No veo el problema del asunto

\- ¿No? ¿¡QUE ACASO NO VES QUE NO NOS LLEVAMOS BIEN CON LOS MUSICALES!?- Grito Sam

\- No hay manera de ayudarte- Suspiro Anthony haciendo reír a Alice- Pero no me tachen de algo que aún no soy, creo, bueno eso pienso

\- ¿Eres de Disney?- Pregunto Tina mirando al muchacho

\- Desde hace… dos o tres horas, si…- Sonrió

\- Pues largo de aquí niño bonito- Dijo Elmer apuntándole con su escopeta

\- Ha, es chistoso que hasta tu compañero me saludo así la primera vez- Miró fugazmente a Victor sin prestarle realmente atención- Y…. ¿Lizz?- Pregunto al aire sin ver a nadie exactamente, pero obviando que la pregunta era para Victor

\- . . . Hay viene… No debe de tardar

\- Bueno, hay mucho misterio con esa tal Lizz- Dijo Daffy ganando terreno enfrente de todos- ¿Quién es ella? ¿UN ESPIA? – Dijo con tono misterioso

\- No, ella es- Intento decir el joven avellanado

\- SU NOVIA- Mencionó Alice

\- Iba a decir compañera de Marvin- Termino Victor mientras se oía un golpe seco al fondo.

La pistola de Marvin se le cayó de sus manos

En ese momento se oye un silencio seco, incomodo, siendo interrumpido por el sonido del crujir de la zanahoria siendo mordida de manera tosca, raro viniendo de ese conejo.

\- ¡Sera un placer conocerla! – Intento quitar ese momento esta Lola haciendo ese comentario…

Siendo continuado por el sonido de la puerta de la casa azotándose

\- Hablando de ella… - Dijo Alice sin bajar su sonrisa

Lizz estaba ahí, vistiendo un jean negro, una blusa verde obscuro y un saco color negro, si, ella tenía piel pálida, mas no blanca, portaba unos lentes obscuros que poco a poco descubrieron su mirada verde aceituna, contrastantes al chocar con los azul cielo de Alice.

\- Hola- Dijo sin expresión alguna, sus inexpresivos labios le dejaban todo el trabajo a los ojos, siendo así conocida por muchos

\- Hola, era tiempo de que llegaras- Mencionó Alice caminando hacia el sillón sentándose sin preguntar

\- Bueno, me topé con Luis… entonces….- miro fugas a Victor- Ya vez, como es tu novio

En ese momento se escuchó como el silencio se volvió a hacer presente siendo ahora Alice el centro de miradas incomodas, sin excepción de la de Bugs y Daffy.

\- Él no es….solo es mi amigo- Aclaro Alice mientras que volvió a sostener su sonrisa- Realmente no es raro para mi tener amigos varones… si lo es para ti.

\- . . . – Muda, así correspondía el estado de aquella mujer con semblante serio

Victor prefería no meterse, prefirió ver las llaves de los cuartos, con las iniciales de las personas

\- ¿¡Que!?- Grito Victor en descontento por ver claramente unas iniciales- Digan que J.R. No significa Julieta Rodríguez… - Menciono irritado de tan solo pensarlo

\- ¿Eh? Oh, si, si lo es, fue algo complicado hacer que firmara, pero al final lo hizo- Aclaró contento Anthony ante la mención de la chica—Ella será compañera del Pato Donald

Basta decir que la sola mención del nombre atrajo por completo la atención de cierto pato enojón

\- ¡ESTAN LOCOS SI CREEN QUE TRABAJARE CON EL! – Grito aquel pato mientras Kate sabía que eso pasaría cuando se enterara de una u otra manera de la aparición del pato- ¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE! ¡SOY UNA ESTRELLA! ¡NO TRABAJO CON ESOS CANTARINES IRRITANTES!

\- Tranquilo Daff, no creo que sea tan malo-

\- ¡Calla dientón! ¡Esto es toda tu culpa!- Grito enojado- "Vamos todos a trabajar con compañeros"- Imito a Bugs de manera burlona- ¡PATRAÑAS!

Al terminar estallaron de nuevo los comentarios de los demás Looneys haciendo de nuevo un gritadero de puras quejas y desconformes

\- ¡BASTA!- Grito Lilia

\- Eeeeh, claro muñeca- Saludo curioso Bugs por la nueva integrante

\- Gracias - dijo secamente

\- Victor- Volteo Victor a ver a Lizz que le dedico también la mirada, así hasta que ella tomara su mano sin previo aviso.

Daffy lo miraba de manera curiosa manteniéndose al margen.

Ahora realmente no sabía si debía comentar algo o no….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Autora .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Realmente ni yo ubiera comentado :v HEHE LEL

Bueno bueno~ 3 Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden comentar UuU 3 ozh me hacen cada vez mas dichosa con sus comentarios...

Bueno ¿Como estan? :v Yo bien, bastante mejor que antes, ahora lo escribí con mas cerebro que el ultimo... que por cierto tiene un error que no quiero arreglar xD

Pero WELL! Que les digo, me gusta mucho como va la cosa, me da miedo seguirla es como de "DIABLOS, LA ARRUINARE" pero bueno, es normal en mi xD

GRACIAS POR SUS "rebius" xD REVIEWS  
LOS AMO! Espero poder contestarlos todos, pero necesito tiempo xD tal vez al final del prox cap, el 4to~ CHAU!

Tuli~ Tuli~ Tulipán!


	4. ¡¡Vamos por pizza!

Eran ya las dos de la tarde, todos y todos se encontraban sentados en la sala, esparcidos así: Bugs- Daffy (sillón para dos) [Al lado de ellos] Porky-Rosa-Marvin-Sam (sillón para cinco) [Delante de ellos] Pepe-Lilia-Silvestre-Tom-(Piolín en el hombro de Tom)- La hermosa abuelita- Barn- Claudio (Un extenso sillón) [Cerrando el circulo] Victor-Lizz (sillón para dos) [Frente a ellos] Alice (sillón individual)  
Kate se encontraba sentada en una silla del comedor (Que estaba justo al lado de la sala a una distancia adecuada) junto con Tina, Lola, etc.

\- Bueeeeno~ Creo que empezamos bien- Comentó Kate intentando quitar la atmosfera tan tensa que se había formado a la llegada de Lizz

\- Dilo por ti…. No puedo creer que me hayan puesto con ESA cosa- Mencionó Victor señalando de manera grosera a Alice quien se encontraba enfrente

\- ¿Disculpa? No te preocupes, no te opacare tu actuación, o bueno, eso sí tú actuaras bien…. – Mencionó de manera burlona acomodándose mejor en el sillón individual

Daffy no decía nada, se mantenía con la vista en el suelo con un semblante serio y reflexivo, Bugs por su parte estaba mordiendo una de sus típicas zanahorias sin quitar los ojos de aquellos dos.

Marvin al parecer quería decir algo, se la pasaba moviendo sus manos y mirando a Lizz, como si esperara que volteara, pero justo cuando se dispuso a hablar

\- eeeh- Dijo nervioso ganando una mirada de todos, pero fue interrumpido por un sonido

El timbre de esa enorme casa sonó

\- Oh, otro llegó- Dijo Kate algo contenta levantándose de la silla y caminando a la puerta

Por unos segundos mientras Kate caminaba a la puerta empezó a tomar terreno un olor algo fuerte pero sutil a la vez.

\- Hijos, digo, hijos, ¿No huele raro?- Dijo con su típico acento Claudio

En ese momento se levanto de golpe Lilia ignorando por completo las caras que la hacia Tom

\- Ahora ¿A ti que te pico? – Dijo Tom quitándose las manos de los ojos, volviendo a su rostro normal

\- Ay no…- Su rostro cambio a uno de pánico total mirando a los lados- B-Bueno, fue un placer, creo que ire a mi cuarto, ¿si?

\- Tranquila… - Rió Alice sabiendo perfectamente que pasaba- Pierre no muerde- Sonrió haciendo que Lilia se sonrojara al momento desviando la mirada al techo

\- Pff, ¿Él? No, para nada… yo solo…

\- ¿Pierre? ¿Mon partenaire?- Preguntó Pepe mirando contento a Alice

\- Oh, Muchas gracias dame- Dijo una voz al fondo, proveniente de la puerta, haciendo que Lilia se crispara caminando a las llaves de las habitaciones y tomando una al azar

\- Lilia- La llamo Alice haciendo que ella se volteara

\- ¿S-Si?- Preguntó apurada moviendo sus piernas más adentro de los pasillos

\- Deberías hablar con él

\- Claro pe-per- Afirmó nerviosa moviendo en sus manos aquella llavecilla de metal mientras oía los pasos que jamás olvidaría- ¡Adiós!

\- Ridículo- Masculló Lizz mirando hacia ningún punto en particular suspirando irritada

\- Bueno, ya vimos que si Pierre llega, ella no hablara con él- Se levanto Alice de su lugar caminando a la cocina

\- ¿Que?- Preguntó Victor- ¿Como que si viene? ¿Qué no el ridículo ya esta aquí?- Miró irritado a Alice

\- Lamento cortar tus ilusiones Vic- Comento una mujer que caminaba hacia la sala con una maleta arrastrando

\- ¿¡An-Anastasia!?- tartamudeo Rosa

Aquella mujer con figura esbelta y bien proporcionada, con cabello ondulado y negro además de siempre traer un pantalón de vestir negro con una blusa blanca y un bléiser del mismo color que el pantalón.  
Traía consigo un botecillo de colonia masculina Francesa y calzado varonil dándole el peso a sus pisadas.

\- eeeh, chicos, aunque esto se torne divertido ¿Alguien puede explicarnos que sucede?

\- Oh, lo lamento Bugs, se suponía que no vendría- Rió alegre

\- ¡Aaaaah! ¡YA ENTENDÍ! ¡SON NOVIOS! – Grito Daffy al levantarse de un salto de su lugar señalando a Lizz y Victor, quienes en todo el rato tenían sus manos unidas.

Aquel tono de sorpresa, como si hubiera descubierto el mero secreto del universo, logro que todo el mundo en ese momento llevó su mano al rostro en señal de obviedad al igual que Bugs

\- Daffy, ¿Es en serio que apenas te das cuenta?- Dijo Bugs mirando desde su lugar a ese divertido pato

\- Si serás estúpido, pato- Dijo Sam de manera grosera y con su típico acento

\- Realmente viniendo de él, no sorprende- Comentó irritado Barn mirando al suelo al soltar un "tch" de su hocico.

Rosa rió entre dientes divertida mientras que Ana se sentaba en el antiguo lugar de Lilia

\- Bueno, lo que pasa, retomando la pregunta de Bugs, es que a Pierre le gusta Lilia, pero su amor es un tanto…. Ummm- Ana buscaba la palabra moviendo la muñeca de la mano derecha en el aire

\- Asfixiante- Susurro Silvestre sonrojándose un poco mirando a otro lugar suspirante.

\- Si, pero… no, además de eso es… - pensó un rato de nuevo

\- ¿Insistente? ¿Detallista? ¿Absurdo?- Preguntó Silvestre, dando a entender por obviedad que no estaba realmente diciéndolo de Pierre si no de otro francesillo enamorado.

\- ¡Eso! ¡Absurdo!- Gritó Ana mientras Pepe soltaba una leve risilla

\- Bien, pero dudo que a la señorita le incomode eso…. Creo que en el fondo le… encanta- Pepe entro en la platica diciendo lo ultimo con una mirada hacia Silvestre, haciendo que este se sonrojara aún más.

\- R-Ridiculeces…- Cizañó Silvestre

Alice miraba todo con una sonrisa bien plasmada en los labios, ella sabía perfectamente la relación que tenían esos dos, no era por mera coincidencia que ella llegara mucho antes que todos a los estudios, para firmar el ultimo contrato, y oyera una que otra palabra melosa de ellos dos, al igual que Daffy o Bugs, pero se mantenía callada, ella tenia un contrato que debía seguir al igual que un plan

\- Bien… Puede ser que tengas razón- Dijo Ana terminando el tema

\- P-pe-pero bueno, ¿Q-Qué tal s-si comemos? – Preguntó Rosa

\- Tienes razón, ve y cómprame una pizza ¿Quieres?- Le ordenó Victo a Rosa dándole una leve mirada haciendo que ella frunciera levemente el ceño.  
Esta acción saco un bufido divertido por parte de Bugs, era como ver a Daffy ordenándole exactamente lo mismo a Porky

\- ¿Por que no vas y te la compras tú?- Pregunto irritada Ana

\- Una estrella jamás va por su alimento- Dijeron al unisonó Daffy y Victor mirándose sorprendidos.

\- Ustedes siempre tan humildes- Comentó Tina mirando enojada a Daffy

\- Déjalo, o déjalos- Rió Lola- Siempre es, o son así….

Kate sonreía desde su lugar mientras que los demás reían ante la escena, Lizz se mantenía sorprendida expresándolo con el movimiento de sus ojos, sin ni siquiera mover un poco sus labios

Lucas se volvió a sentar exactamente en el mismo lugar sin percatarse de haber puesto su mano sobre la de Bugs, él cual prefirió no moverse dejándola donde estaba sonriendo con naturalidad

Alice no paraba de mirar a esos dos suspirando con algo de melancolía, ella había estado así con aquel irritante y ególatra actor, pero eso fue antes de Lizz, antes de todo

\- ¿Qué no el ratón tiene una pizzería?- Pregunto Tom señalando a Speedy que se encontraba sentado en el respaldo de una silla

\- ¿Es cierto eso rata?- Secundó la pregunta Victor sacándole el mal humor a Speedy

\- Pero como te has de parecer a ese pato…- Dijo Speedy- Pues si, algo, creo, realmente no sé si me dejen abusar de ella, como es del nuevo programa pues…

\- Patrañas, vámonos, tengo hambre- Se paro Daffy cortando el tacto que tenia con Bugs, sintiéndose extrañamente vacio volteo de reojo a verlo el cual solo sonrió sonrojándolo- ¿Q-Qué estas viendo, estúpido conejo?

\- Nada, Duck… Pero tenemos que esperar a los demás Daffy

\- Que se quede la rubia…. Natural – Dijo sin el mas mínimo interés Daffy caminando hacia la puerta

\- ¿Disculpa? – Preguntó ofendida Kate

\- Lo lamento Kate, así es esto- Se volvió a sentar en el mismo lugar que antes Daffy, poniendo por necesidad levemente su mano tocando la de Bugs.

\- No me sorprende que aun fuera de la película te trate igual – Rió Tina haciendo que de paso Rosa secundara con su risilla

\- Anda, se oyen muy alegres desde afuera- Entró en ese momento y a pasos ligeros Luis tensando a Victor haciendo que este tomara con algo de brutalidad la mano de Lizz

\- A-au- Susurró Lizz ante el agarre, pero Victor ni siquiera se percato, mantenía la mirada afilada en Luis

Luis era un hombre alto, con espalda ancha, cuerpo no muy marcado, piel un tanto avellana, no tenia cabello debido a que sorprendentemente antes de llegar se lo había rapado, traía por encima un sombrero café casual, una playera café y unos jeans junto con tenis

\- Ho-Hola Luis, no, no esperábamos que llegaras tan rápido- Mencionó intentando mantener la sonrisa Alice mirando por el rabio del ojo a Victor.

\- Lo lamento mucho por dejarte sola- contento camino hacia ella levantándola con algo de brusquedad por la mano y abrazándola

\- No-No te preocupes- Sonrió forzadamente abrazando a Luis intentando no mirar a Victor siendo percatado por Bugs

\- Es idea mía o tiene cara de tener un gas atorado- Susurró Sam a Marvin el cual mantenía una mirada interesada en aquella parejita de actores, Victor y Lizz.

\- Eeeeeeh, entonces… ¿Quieren comer?- Intento de cambiar de tema Bugs sin mover su mano de la de Daffy dando un suave movimiento haciendo que se rosaran lentamente sorprendiendo un poco a Daffy

\- Claro señor Bugs, ¿gustan ir por algo? Yo invito- Comentó lo mas servicial que pudo Speedy

\- Bueno, ya que la rata invita- Comentó Daffy suspirante

\- Le tomare la palabra al roedor- Secundó Victor

\- Oh eso suena bien, pero… - Afirmó Luis soltando de su agarre a Alice- Por eso mismo venia- Vio a la rubia directamente a los ojos sonriente- te vine a invitar a comer

En ese momento se escucho como empezó alguien a toser, era Anthony, el cual había estado tomando agua hasta ese momento

\- Lo coff, coff, siento coff, coff, el agua coff, coff- Alice no pudo evitar sonreír y con un tono algo teatral miro a Luis

\- Quisiera, pero en verdad seria una lastima si no probara las encantadoras pizzas de Speedy- Sonrió cálidamente retrocediendo pasitos de él.

-Entiendo- sonrió un tanto triste- Sera para la otra, bella dama- Beso la mano de Alice haciendo que esta solo mantuviera su sonrisa.

\- Pues no sé ustedes, se están tardando- Aclaro Barn ganándose un golpe de Claudio

\- Ignórenlo, digo, ignoren a este pobre perrito sin cerebro- movió a Barn secundando lo que había dicho.

\- Pues vamos- Dijo Lizz levantándose levantando consigo a Victor

\- Pues si, adelante- Se levanto Ana estirándose

\- E-entonces p-pizza e-esta bien- Sonrió Rosa mirando a Porky el cual también sonrió asintiendo

\- ¿Y que hay de Lilia? –Preguntó Tom mirando a Silvestre

-Deja voy por ella- Dijo escupiendo un poco

\- Voy contigo Chat- Sonrió coqueto Pepe caminando al lado de Silvestre haciendo que se volviera a sonrojar

\- A veces, digo, a veces me da miedo su relación- Comentó Claudio mirando a Sam el cual solo asintió de manera rápida

\- Bueno, dejando a los tortolos, vámonos- dijo sin medir sus palabras Lola, ganando una mirada sorprendida de Tom pero al momento miro un poco al techo y sonrió como si nada caminando a la salida con todos los demás

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ay dios, ay dios, ay dios…- Repetía una y otra vez Lilia dentro de una habitación cualquiera- A ver, tranquila, respira, no te exaspe-exaspe-ex… eso-

Lilia tenia problemas al ponerse nerviosa pegaba la lengua a los dientes trabando palabras y escupiendo un poco, como cierto gato blanco y negro que conocemos.

\- e-xas-pe-ro exaspero ¿No?- Menciono una voz entrante al cuarto donde se hallaba Lilia, la cual se había sorprendido mirando a aquella persona de manera nerviosa

\- Pierre….

\- Hola mon petit dame- Sonrió de manera coqueta- ¿Te escondías del amour?- Dijo caminando hacia ella

\- ¿Como es que?…. Tu aroma no…. Yo solo….- Dijo trabándose de manera torpe

\- ¿Cómo es que no supieron que llegue? Mi aroma no es tan fuerte, no me puse colonia hoy, al parecer… una damisela bromista se la llevo, y ¿Tú solo viniste a tomar aire? - Sonrió completando todo aquello que ella intentaba decir, pero las ideas no eran tan claras como esperaba o deseaba…

En ese momento Pierre se acerco lentamente a la chica, no sabia como reaccionar ante su presencia, siempre que estaba con aquel francés sentía que no podría con su corazón de tan rápido que iba, sus manos comenzaban a sudar mientras tomaba torpemente uno de los pilares de las patas de la cama apoyándose en ellos

\- No te espantes, Mon amour- Sonrió- Supe lo que hizo Ana, yo no había llegado en ese momento- Rió acariciando la mejilla de Lilia mientras esta se pegaba mas al pilar hundiendo sus manos en el pecho de Pierre intentando empujarlo, sin hacer realmente el esfuerzo.

\- E-Esa niña- Se sonrojó ante su actitud al pensar en como la habían engañado y en la cercanía de ella con aquel coqueto extranjero- B-Bueno, v-vamos n-nos de-deben estar esperando

\- Nada de eso, Lilia- Se acerco mas susurrando su nombre de manera coqueta haciendo que se sonrojara mas

*Mientras tanto*

\- No lo sé Chat, son 25 habitaciones, seria mas fácil solo meternos a una- Dijo mirando al gato quien caminaba a un paso acelerado

\- N-NO VINE A HACER ESO, V-Vine por Lilia- Decía Silvestre intentando no ver a Pepe quien era obvio que mantenía una sonrisa coqueta y maliciosa plasmada.

Estaban ellos dos caminando por entre los pasillos viendo el numero de habitación, pero sin éxito alguno, no sabían que hacer teniendo tantas opciones de por medio.

\- Chaaat~ no escapes del amo-. . . oh- Susurro el zorrillo mirando entre una de las puertas que no se encontraba cerrada del todo- Mon amour, aquí esta

\- Ah! Ahí esta por fin Li- Antes de poder acabar Pepe poso uno de sus dedos en los labios de silvestre callándolo

\- Mira chat, no hables- Susurro señalando al interior de la puerta

Silvestre se asomo viendo como Lilia besaba con intensidad a otra persona, que por la oscuridad no se llegaba a distinguir del todo, así que se limito por cerrar sus ojos intentando tener una mejor visión.

\- ¿Quién es ese? – Preguntó susurrante Silvestre intentando distinguirlo

Pepe bufó ante esa pregunta sonriente- Ese es mi compañero- aclaró alegre mirando la escena- Nos pusieron los compañeros exactos Mon amour- Sonrió de manera coqueta al gato quien lo miro sonrojado

Despues de una fugas mirada entre esos dos se dispusieron a irse caminando por las habitaciones, eso hasta que Pepe tomo otro rumbo abriendo una puerta cualquiera y entrando en ella seguido por Silvestre quien lo miraba de manera sorprendida y curiosa

\- ¿Pepe?- Pregunto silvestre al caminar dentro de la habitación viendo como pepe se acercaba a él

\- Bueno Mon amour, si nuestros compañeros pueden, ¿Por qué nosotros no? – Dijo esto depositando un beso en los labios de Silvestre el cual crispo un poco su cuerpo pero mas tarde comenzó a corresponder el beso de manera apasionada.

En ese momento no había nadie quien los molestara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.- AUTORA .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si les soy muyyyy sincera, no soy buena con el romance entre Pepe y Silvestre, los amo, los adoro, son genial... MAS NO... :v

Pero lo intentare xD En verdad amo esta historia~

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS! No saben lo feliz que me hacen~ UuU

Son un amor, espero que sigan esta historia~ POR QUE EMPIEZA LO BUENO!

Tuli~ Tuli~ Tulipán~


	5. Una pizza algo amarga

Por otro lado, en la pizzería, se encontraban todos los demás del elenco entrando al local

\- Wooow es más amplio de lo que pensé- Dijo Ana mirando el local típico del programa

\- Si, si, hermoso, ¿Y la pizza?- Comentó de manera golpeada Victor caminando a una de las mesas vacías

\- Ahora si alguien que me comprende – canturreó Daffy caminando detrás de Victor- ¡HEY! TRAIGAN LA PIZZA- Gritó exagerando con su mano el gesto mientras Bugs lo miraba con el seño algo fruncido

-eeeh, no creo que sea buena idea juntar a esos dos, ¿No crees primor?- Miro a Alice quien miraba un Menú caminando.

Ellos se encontraban detrás de todos, mientras que Victor y Daffy estaban a la cabeza caminando por el local hasta una mesa

\- hehe- Rió entre dientes- Terminaran desesperando a todo mundo- Sonrió

\- Bueno~ Así es Lucas, lo odias pero lo respetas- Miro al pato quien escapaba de Barn por una razón que no alcanzaron a ver

\- Bugs, digo hijo, diles que paren- Comentó Claudio intentando parar a esos dos

\- Apuesto 50 a que no lo alcanza- Dijo Tommy mirando a Speedy

\- Uy acepto, 50 en mi bolsillo por ese pato loco~ - Aceptó con su clásico acento

Lizz y Marvin veían la escena desde otra mesa justo al lado en la que estaban la Barn mayoría sin una expresión clara en su rostro

\- ¡Correeeeeee! – Gritó divertido Anthony poniendo sus manos a los lados de su boca

Justo en ese momento Daffy pego contra un mueble cayendo, siendo seguido por

\- uuuh, Daffy estás, digo, ¿Estás bien?- Dijo El gallo mirando como Lucas se paraba sin su pico puesto y con los ojos dando vueltas

Bugs riendo camina hasta el pico del pato y lo levanta – Nunca puedes dejar un local sin romper, tirar, rayar, pintar, arruinar algo ¿Verdad Duck?

\- Cállate, conejo dessspreciable- Lo miro con el seño fruncido tomando su pico haciendo que todos rieran

\- Ay, si serás Tonto pato, ya deja de hacer estupideces, que tengo hambre- Pidió groseramente Sam esperando la pizza

\- T-Ti-Tienen razón Lucas c-comamos- Sonrió Porky viendo como llegaba la pizza

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La plática se volvió de sus gustos y disgustos, comentando algunas cosas que debían saber los Looneys sobre sus compañeros y viceversa

\- Y bien, creo que todo va mejorando- Comento Kate sonriente- Es asombroso, ahora podremos hacer todo con los planes del proyecto- Sacó un par de Guiones con los nombres de los personajes en letras negras y remarcadas haciendo que resalten más

\- B-Bueno – Trago saliva leyendo el nombre del primer guion mirando un poco a Bugs solo para volver a bajar rápidamente la mirada- Pr-Primero serán Daffy y Marvin con Duck Dogers- Sonrió nerviosa

Bugs dejo de masticar por unos segundos su zanahoria volviendo ha hacerlo

\- E-Esto será por los compañeros, ¡Nada más!- Recalco intentando arreglarlo- Claro que podemos pedir cambio si quie-

\- A mi me parece perfecto, yo no le veo ningún inconveniente- Comentó Lizz tomando el libreto- O, ¿Alguno tiene una queja? – Miro principalmente a Alice quien apretaba sus puños ligeramente bajo la mesa y solo respondió con una sonrisa más grande

\- Bueno, el siguiente es…. Pierre y Lilia, así que es Silvestre y Pepe

\- SIN PROBLEMA ALGUNO- Dijeron todos al unisonó sorprendiendo a Kate

\- O-Ok, ok, Después esta Peter y Alice- Comentó ofreciéndole un libreto a Alice

En ese momento ella suspiro susurrante y aliviada al ver que no le tocaba con el efusivo compañero y un tanto culpable por ello

\- Gracias- Leyó el libreto sintiendo como Speedy corría hasta posarse en su hombro

\- Disculpe señorita, ¿Eso significa que seremos compañeros el señor Bugs y yo?

\- Así es Speedy- Contestó feliz Alice

\- Luego será Sam y Elmer- Presento el libreto ante Luis mientras el lo sostenía

-¿Quién será Sam?- Preguntó mirando los diálogos que no tenían el nombre de la persona

\- Aun…. Estamos en ello….- Aclaro mirando los demás temas- total, aquí esta el de Claudio y Barn

\- Eeeh, entonces me toco el perro loco, digo, mi compañero Barn- Terminó Claudio mirando el libreto

\- Perro lo-, ¿Qué dijiste?- Mencionó rechinando sus dientes Barn

\- Nada, digo, nada importante amigo- Terminó sonriendo falsamente al perro

\- hahaha, ok, esta también Ross con Victor

\- ¿Ross? – Pregunto Victor mirando extrañado a Alice

\- Te dije que vendría- Termino Alice sin mirar a Victor, aun con la mirada en su libreto

\- Si pero….

\- ¿Hay algún problema con mi compañera?- Pregunto Tina mirando a Victor

\- Quejas al final- Tomo otro libreto Kate- Ahora Lola y Bugs- Sonrió dándole el libreto a Lola

\- Oh, será como en los viejos tiempos- rió contenta

\- Después…. – Quedo muda viendo el nombre de los actores de ese papel

\- ¿Es normal que se ponga blanca?- Pregunto Sam mirando a Kate

\- . . . Después esta…. Alice y Lizz

Las dos chicas levantaron la mirada hacia Kate para después dirigirla una a la otra

\- Primera vez en años- Sonrió Alice

\- Espero soportarlo- Dijo Lizz cortantemente

\- Eso espero… No quiero dejar otra filmación a medias por ello- Rió cínicamente

Y toda la atmosfera se volvió pesada.

Bugs no dejaba de ver a Alice y a Lizz mientras volvía a morder otra zanahoria

\- Eeeeeeh, bueno, creo que será emocionante trabajar los dos- Miro sonriente a Marvin haciendo que tuviera un escalofrió

Daffy lo miro sorprendido sin entender el comportamiento del conejo

\- Ven, puede que Bugs tenga razón- Sonrió Kate nerviosa intentando romper la tención

Aunque por fuera no lo pareciera Alice sabía que el tono de Bugs era simple hipocresía plasmada en sonrisa, pero no quiso arruinarlo

\- Claro, emocionante- Sonrió más mirando a Lizz

Lizz se crispo un poco pero prefirió no dirigirle más la mirada así que solo volteo a ver a Victor tomando más su mano.

\- emm…. No quiero sonar entrometido, pero… ¿No tienes nada de Disney?- Dijo Anthony con su plato en mano

Él veía todo a lo lejos mientras comía una o dos rebanadas de pizza, pero al momento de ver la reacción de Alice se acercó

\- Oh claro, Tus tomas, casi todas, son con... ¿Apple?- Miro bien el nombre leyéndolo dos o tres veces en su cabeza- Creo que hay un error- rió nerviosa

\- Nada de eso- Rió ante su reacción- Así que actuare con Apple, no me dijo que iba a entrar

\- Bueno, ya vez como es…. – sonrió Alice mirando a Anthony

\- ¿Trabajara con una manzana? – Pregunto Sam susurrante a Tommy

\- No, hahaha, Apple es una amiga de Alice, es alguien muy agradable- Dijo contento el niño

\- ¡Rosa! Por poco y me olvidó de ti- Sonrió Kate mirando como regresaba Rosa del tocador

\- Te tardaste…. Tráeme un refresco ¿Quieres? – Sonrió Victor mirando a Rosa

\- Creo que tienes piernas Victor- Comentó Rosa sentándose - ¿De que hablaban?

\- De los libretos- Sonrió Alice

\- Si, a ti te tocara con Victor – Sonrió Kate dándole el libreto a Rosa

Ya era bastante tarde en realidad, habían pasado tres horas en el restaurante y aun no había señales de otro compañero…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos salieron del lugar después de pagar cada quien su parte de la cuenta (Excepto Rosa que terminó pagando lo de Victor y Porky que pagó sin haberse dado cuenta, lo de Lucas)

Alice caminaba enfrente de todos, en una de esas volteó comenzando a caminar en reversa mirando a los demás

\- Bueno creo que ya nos va-

En eso se oyó a lo lejos una moto que venia a toda velocidad

\- Cuidado- Gritó Victor soltando a Lizz para tomar de las manos a Alice y jalarla abrazándola viendo como la moto se quedaba frente a ellos levantando polvo

\- ¡Fíjate por donde vas amigo! – Grito Ana intentando mirar a través de la nube de humo la persona que casi atropella a Alice

\- Tranquila, hahahahaha veía por donde iba- Dijo una voz familiar antes de que se dispersara por completo el humo

\- ¿Ross?- Dijo Victor aun abrazando levemente a Alice

\- Esa misma, hola, hola a todos- Rió quitándose por completo el casco mientras bajaba de su moto- Lamento mucho el CASI-accidente- Sonrió mirando la escena

Victor en ese momento se percato de lo hecho soltando a Alice

\- Tch, siempre tan torpe en moto- Quejo Victor mirando a la chica

Traía puesto unos pantalones negros pegados, una playera amarillo claro junto con una chaqueta de cuero. Era una chica delgada, cabello castaño y bien planchado, largo, siempre se le veía con su casco negro y su motocicleta, roja y gris.

\- Disculpa, mi moto es hermosa y no creo que sea la razón de todo esto

\- Debí imaginar que vendrías hasta la noche- Sonrió Alice al ver a su amiga, ellas siempre se llevaban bien, aunque a veces no se veían por un tiempo, siempre al encontrarse hablan como si solo hubiesen sido horas

\- Lo lamento, el trabajo- Rió- ¿Ya se van?

\- si, llegaste tarde, ahora largo- Comentó Victor con cierto nerviosismo ante el abrazo que había dado

\- Oh, tu debes de ser Tina- Comentó viendo a la patita hasta atrás con Lola- Un gusto, Ross

\- Un gusto- Se saludaron de mano sonrientes

Ross camino hasta su moto comenzando a empujarla poco a poco hasta donde se encontraba la limosina de donde habían salido todos

\- Anda, hasta limosina trajeron- Rió Ross mirándola

\- Si, un artista como YO debe siempre viajar con estilo- Dijo Daffy inflando su ego

\- Claro, aunque prefiero mi moto- Afirmó subiéndose a su moto y poniéndose su casto

\- Yo también- comentó Tina caminando hacia la suya, ella también había ido aparte- Los vemos en la casa

\- Claro, claro- Contesto sin prestar verdadera intención, Daffy, entrando a la limosina después de que todos ya habían entrado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Por otro lado -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La casa se regocijaba con una atmosfera cálida y de tranquilidad.

En uno de los cuartos estaba cierto francés acariciando el cabello de una mujer que se hallaba en su pecho dormitando mientras esta pasaba levemente la yema de sus dedos por el brazo del francés

Ella pensaba sonrojadamente en lo que había pasado, intentaba no reflexionarlo mucho ya que su autoestima le pegaba, el pensar en que ese francesillo de piel algo bronceada, ojos azules turquesa, su peinado tan bien hecho, su barba de tres días bien cuidada y su acento, sin duda estremecerían a cualquiera, ¿Por qué ella?, esa era la pregunta que la atormentaba todas las noches, cada vez que lo veía, no deseaba hacerlo, por eso no deseaba verlo, a veces te pasa algo tan bueno que es un sueño o aspira a serlo, eso era al menos lo que ella temía, ser solo un sueño….

\- ¿Pasa algo dame?- Dijo con su típica risilla acariciando todavía el cabello de Lilia

\- ¿E-eh?- Se sonrojó más- No, nada…. Nada Pierre

\- No digas eso amour, tu negativos pensamientos hasta a mi me atormentan- paso sus manos por la espalda de Lilia abrazándola

\- mmmh, ¿P-Porqué yo? – Soltó la pregunta aferrando un poco sus dedos al brazo de Pierre

\- ¿A que te refieres con "Porque"?- Miró extrañado a la joven

\- Si, el…. "¿Porqué sales conmigo?"- Comentó sonrojada y nerviosa Lilia esperando no empezar a escupir como siempre

\- Por que…. ¿Me gustas? Te quiero mon amour….- Dijo sonriente besando la cabeza de la chica varias veces

\- Pierre, ¡Es en serio! Sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso

\- . . . – Suspiró sonriente- Sabes mon petit dame, no entiendo tu pregunta…

\- Sabes qu-

-No, mon amour, tú sabes perfectamente el porque…. Te amo- Dijo omitiendo su acento sorprendiendo a la chica- el amour, no se elige, es difícil de explicar, pero eres la correcta Lilia- La abrazó acariciando su espalda lentamente- Así que dejémonos de tonterías~ Mon amour-

Volvió a besarla en la cabeza cobijándolos más de lo que ya estaba solo para comenzar a dormir

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras, en otro cuarto puertas después de este

\- Chat- Dijo coquetamente con su acento afrancesado

\- mmh- Respondió con un suspiro

Se encontraban en la cama entre cobijas, Silvestre estaba con los ojos cerrados, tenía su cabeza en el pequeño torso de Pepe mientras que este acariciaba sus orejas, sacando de vez en cuando un pequeñísimo ronroneo por parte del felino mientras el francés solo sonreía

\- ¿Me amas?- Sonrió pensando que el felino se levantaría en el momento lanzando excusas y sonrojándose todo

Pero para su sorpresa no fue así

\- Creo…. Algo…. Si- Dijo susurrando mas bajo una palabra después de la otra, siendo un simple suspiro el "Si"

Pepe miro sorprendido a Silvestre, pero sabía que en parte era por que se estaba quedando dormido o mínimo se sentía demasiado bien por el masaje como para contestar coherentemente

\- Ya veo, Yo también te amo, mon petit amour- comento diciendo lo ultimo con un tono risueño mientras continuaba con el masaje hasta sentir como se quedaba dormido

Apenas llegarían todo en unos minutos…


	6. Cada quien con su habitación

Antes que nada, diré que en este capitulo hago referencia a un fanfic (En realidad toda la historia me guió de ese fanfic, más creo que desde esta parte tomara mas partida) es el fanfic de una gran escritora de esta pareja:

**"BouNigt"**

Se merece: UN APLAAAAAAUSO! (muchos, muchos aplausos... no solo uno... pero normalmente se dice así, así que YOLOTL)

.nocookie _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos iban en una limosina, platicando, mientras que Ross y Tina iban aparte con sus motocicletas

\- Si yo tuviera una motocicleta lo haría mejor que ellas- Comentó Daffy con su típico ego

\- Vamos Daffy, si tu tuvieras sus motocicletas estarías en un hospital ahora mismo- dijo con burla Bugs haciendo que todos rieran

\- Ay~ - Dejo de reír Anastasia- Siempre me pregunté como podían ser tan amigos- Rió sonriente mientras veía a ambos

Y un silencio incomodo lleno el ambiente

Alice veía todo desde su lugar frente a Bugs y soltó una risa pequeña y efímera

\- Bueno…. es difícil separarse de un parasito como Daffy- Rió Bugs sacando una leve carcajada de todos

\- A si? Pues este parasito puede vivir bien por si solo

\- Daffy, la ultima vez que te deje solo en casa quemaste la mitad de ella

Todo lo decían con un, sutil, tono de broma.

Aunque no lo pareciera era todo lo contrario, ellos sonreían el uno al otro con naturalidad sin quitar el rose del guate de Bugs con las plumas de Daffy

\- Entiendo, es genial verlos juntos- Dijo Anastasia

\- Bueno, s-si ha-hablamos d-de e-eso s-siempre he-he admirado a-al trabajo de D-Daffy c-como Duck Dogers- Sonrió Rosa- S-siempre es d-divertido verlo

\- Oh! Bueno, tendras mucho que ver por que según chismes- Rió- y no es que me gusten- sonrió viendo a Rosa- Ve a ver muchos capítulos de esos debido a….- señalo a Victor manteniendo la frase en la boca al ver los ojos de Alice

Alice podrá tener una sonrisa del cielo, que convina a la perfeccion con su rostro, al tener una piel tersa y blanca, pero sus ojos, esos dos hermosos cristales te pueden apuñalar con el filo de una navaja suisa… .Sutil pero doloroso

\- Bueno… no importa- terminó sonriendo de lado mirando a la ventana un tanto incomoda

Bugs miraba todo en silencio, tambien mantenía su sonrisa pero por dentro la inquietud lo dominaba

\- . . . – Daffy lo miraba de reojo intentando no parecer obvio mientras, aprovechando una curva (que dio el auto) un tanto cerrada, poso su mano de lleno en la de Bugs intentando pegarse a él para que sus manos no se vieran.

Bugs lo sintió y solo sonrió de una manera mas sincera y un poco mas tranquila

\- Ammm.. Alice- Rompió el silencio Luis- Peter me dice que le… marques.

Luis siempre se la pasaba en el celular, era torpe a veces y al ser extranjero, aunque no lo pareciese era de un país lejano y desconocido para muchos, se le complicaban las palabras, por ello lo apodaron "Elmer" antes de que le dieran el papel, por sus problemas al pronunciar palabras con empezar "C".

\- Peter- Sonrió con alegría Alice al oir las palabras de su amigo- Claro, deja lo hago- tomó su celular y justo le marco para comenzar una conversación

Por el otro lado del auto Tom se encontraba hablando con Barn, Claudio y Piolin quienes lo mantenían riendo con cada comentario de cierto gallo contra cierto perro.

Pero al fin llegaron a su destino

Todos se levantaron antes que Bugs y Daffy, ellos permanecían con las manos unidas, hasta que la limo se vació

\- Bugs…- Suspiro susurrante Daffy viendo como Bugs se levantaba – No… No lo decidí ¿Entiendes?- Dijo intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible- Marvin y y-

\- Entiendo Daffy- Rió besando al pato de lleno sorprendiéndolo- Es acaso que estas preocupado por mi? – Dijo con tono burlon poniendo su típica faceta de mujer

\- C-CLARO QUE NO! CONEJO TONTO! QUITATE! – Forcejeó el pato intentando salir de la limo no sin antes recibir otro beso del conejo

\- Gracias… - Sonrió acariciando la mejilla de Daffy y se dispuso a entrar tranquilo como siempre….

\- Conejo despresiable…- Susurró sonrojado. Detestaba eso, sonrojarse por cada muestra de cariño sutil del conejo, aunque le gustaba, mas jamás lo admitiría.

.-.-.-.-.- DENTRO DE LA CASA~~

\- Bueno, ahora les dare sus habitaciones- Dijo Kate sonriente caminando a las llaves- Como veo Lilia y Pierre ya eligieron habitación- Suspiro sabiendo que eso pasaría- pues bueno…. En el piso de arriba será de Disney al parecer…. Debido a que sera mas fácil así por…

\- Yo creo que es mejor convinar- Rió Anthony- Será mejor para nuestra convivencia…

\- Que!? a no! Yo no me quedare con ningún cantante infantil de cuarta! –Grito Sam

\- Eeeeh, por mi no hay problema- Comentó Bugs recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de Sam

\- Ya! Por mi tampoco hay problema, es mejor como dice el de Disney- Apoyó Speedy

Y de ahí comenzaron las discusiones, unos arriba, otros abajo, combinados, pero al final decidieron hacer papelitos eligiendo que numero de habitación les tocaría..

\- Bueno, entonces… volviendo, empezando de abajo hacía arriba:  
Abajo parte derecha: 14 Daisy, 15 Mini, 16 Pepe, 17 Porky, 18 vacío, 19 Silvestre.  
Abajo parte izquierda: 20 vacío, 21 vacío, 22 vacío, 23 Tina 24 vacío, 25 Lola. Arriba parte derecha: 2 Sam, 3 Claudio, 4 Barn, 5 Piolín, 6 Elmer, 7 Mickey. Arriba parte izquierda: 8 Marvin, 9 vacío, 10 vació, 11 vació, 12 Speedy, 13 Daffy- Terminó Kate pegando una imagen en el pizarrón pequeño de corcho en la sala

\- ¿Cuándo llegan los de Disney?- Preguntó Ana mirando el papel

\- Mañana en la mañana….- dijo Kate

\- Wooow, espera falta Bugs…. – Miró Anthony a la hoja detenidamente

\- Aaah, este él sacó el numero uno…. – Sonrió Kate,

Como siempre la suerte del conejo no se hizo esperar

\- Y, ¿Qué hay de malo o bueno con eso? – Pregunto el conejo mirando su papel

\- Bueno, tu tienes el departamento del tercer piso, es todo el piso completo… - Sonrió contenta

\- Como un departamento- Finalizo Alice mirando la hoja del tercer piso

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué el dientón tiene eso!?- Gritoneó Daffy señalando al conejo

\- Tranquilo viejo- comenzó el conejo mordiendo su zanahoria- puedes venir cuando gustes- rio entre dientes mientras miraba de reojo la hoja con las comodidades que tendría el conejo

Realmente no era muy grande, pff, claro que no, solo tenia un jacuzzi, un ventanal, una terraza más grande que la de todos los cuartos, un estudio, una habitación como todas (con dos camas), un baño propio (con tina) y un cuarto de baile… Simplemente un pent-house…

\- mmmm, me parece bien- contestó Alice mirando el lugar

\- ¡Perfecto! Como todo esta arregla- Kate miro de reojo la cara sombría de Anthony- ammm… An-Anthony, ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué la cara?

\- eh? Ah… no pues…. Bueno…. ammm… mi habitación… es un tanto…. Incomoda… este…. Soy…- Pensó en algo, algo que lo alejara de ese cuarto- SONÁMBULO, si, eso, SONÁMBULO….  
Alice rió divertida mirando a Anthony mientras que los demás ponían expresión de duda y desconfianza….

No era raro que dijera eso, Victor y él siempre habían tenido diferencias, Anthony lo respetaba, pero prefería no estar cerca de él y menos como estaba su relación con su amiga Alice.

\- así que…. ¿Sonámbulo? – Reiteró Kate mirando al joven quien intentaba pensar lo que iba a decir antes de abrir la boca.

\- Si…. Y bueno….

\- Pero no estas cerca de las escaleras, totalmente lo contrario- Empezó a contradecir Kate

\- Si, pero….

\- Además de que tampoco estas cerca del baño

\- Lo que quiero decir…

\- Lo que quiere decir es que se sentiría más cómodo compartiendo el pent-house…. Conmigo- Sonrió riendo Alice mirando a Kate

Todo el mundo enmudeció, mientras Luis y Victor miraban con determinación a Alice

\- Contigo…. Ok…. Bueno…. creo que si Bugs no tienen ningún problema- intentó Kate encontrarle sentido a eso…

\- eeeh… bueno…. mmmm…- Intentó mantener su sonrisa como el confiado conejo que era… pero era bastante difícil con la mirada de enojo de Daffy penetrando todo su ser- Creo que por hoy él se podría quedar, después vemos… lo demás….- Sonrió mordiendo su zanahoria intentando no parecer dudoso como lo delataban sus palabras

\- Bueno, entonces bien, todos a dormir…- Sonrió Anastasia tomando unas llaves

\- Hey! ¿Tú de quien eres compañera?- Dijo Barn mirando a la joven

\- De…. Bueno, por ahora de nadie, tomare el cuarto 10- sonrió caminando entre los pasillos

\- Bueno, también- Bostezó Tom- me iré a dormir- Y se retiro teniendo en el hombro a un adormilado canario.

De ellos continuó Luis incomodado por la presencia de cierta persona junto con Elmer y Sam

\- Si, vámonos- Sonrió Anthony a Alice caminando con ella por los pasillos seguida de Bugs a paso lento

-Como sea, nos vemos mañana- Aclaró Lizz dándole un beso a Victor, sin ser correspondido del todo, y se retiro con Marvin a un lado

\- Tsh, pésimo gusto en mujeres camarada- Cizaño Daffy mirando a Victor

\- Dudó haberte preguntado, pato- Dijo enojado

Tina rió con ello caminando a los pasillos- Dejen de discutir ambos- Rió- Mañana no tendrán energía de hacerlo- Sonrió yéndose

\- Ay Daffy- Sonrió Lola- Cada quien decide cada cual- reflexiono lo dicho- O algo así- rió yéndose siendo continuada por Claudio y Barn, quienes aun discutían

\- Bueno, tú también tienes pésimo gusto con tus amigas

\- ¿Lola? Es amiga del Dientudo

\- ¿No es su novia?

Silencio….

\- No….- Dijo secamente- Bueno, a dormir- bostezo forzado caminando a los pasillos junto con Victor quien mantenía la mirada posada en el techo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto Anthony se encontraba entrado al pent-house mirando el lugar

\- No esta mal….- Sonrió viendo el ventanal que daba a una terraza grande- Esta bastante amplio

\- Un piso entero para Bugs y yo, es normal- Rió Alice

\- Claro muñeca… Y, viejo, ¿Qué es eso de tu sonambulismo?- Preguntó el conejo sentándose en un sillón de los que estaban en el lugar

\- Si, pues me despierto en la noche y me da por matar a tipos que se lo merecen- dijo teatralmente sacándole una risa a Alice

\- Claro que no, hahaha, dijo eso para no estar frente a Daffy

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- Nada, digo, es un gran pato- sonrió- Pero Victor y yo no nos llevamos del todo bien….

\- mmmm- No dijo nada solo pensó un poco bajando su sonrisa-

Alice miró a Bugs y sonriendo se acercó a él – Anteriormente Victor y yo salíamos, pero…

\- Terminaron por una tontería suya y se fue con Lizz- Terminó Bugs como sintiendo un deja vu de su vida

\- . . . Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Dijo incrédula y sorprendida Alice

\- Me sonó a alguien- Sonrió Bugs

\- Bueno, pues así es, Lizz es como el villano de la película, es buena persona cuando quiere, pero tiene una seria afición por Victor y ahora que logró ser su novia, dudo que la deje ir…

Alice sonrió amargamente mirando el suelo- así es….

Bugs pensaba en todo ello, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba con el pato?¿Hace cuanto que había pasado todo el show con Marvin?

\- ¿Pero aun te gusta?- Pregunto en voz baja, algo serio

\- eh?- Intento escuchar las palabras del conejo, pero sonaron cortadas en su mente

\- Naaah~ no importa muñeca, me iré a dormir, mañana será un día de muchas locuras- Dijo caminando a la habitación dejando a Anthony y a Alice con una cara de duda

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-PV Bugs.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era de mañana, justo después de una video-llamada de los estudios fuimos hacia allá.

Todos tenían una actitud algo así como positiva, bueno, que esperan de los looney tunes. Aunque hubiera deseado que alguien ayer hiciera un mal chiste sobre lo pésimo que sería mi día.

Realmente, me consideró un conejo con un nivel de tolerancia alto, tomando en cuenta las locuras de cierto pato o los desastres de algunos looneys era normal, pero algo en ese personaje me sacaba de mis casillas…

¡Por Dios! Era un Looney, no una colegiala enamorada de su profesor, no era aceptado admitir…. Decir…. Que eran…. Celos, por que no lo eran ¿No?

\- Bueno, que gusto ver que llegaron- Saludó Kate- Primero vendrán conmigo Lizz y Victor, junto con Daffy y Marvin, claro- Sonrió intentando no mirarme a los ojos mientras yo mantenía mi sonrisa como siempre- Oh! Por cierto- me miro un tanto nerviosa- Ya llego el compañero de Speedy- ¿El compañero de Speedy?¿Trabajaríamos juntos hoy?

\- ¡Gracias! – Sonrió de sobre manera Alice caminando a los pasillos, su sonrisa era de total sinceridad ¿Quién era él?

Caminé a los pasillos con ella, siendo seguidos por Daffy y compañía, pero en algún momento nuestros pasos se hicieron mas lentos, siendo pasados por el compañero de Daffy y Lizz

\- Ire a ver algo antes, si quieres adelántate- sonrió de manera triste Alice caminando a otro pasillo mientras yo seguía a Daffy y Marvin, quienes no se dirigían la palabra, me imagino el por que….

Daffy poco a poco disminuyo sus pasos quedando a la par conmigo hasta que pasando por un cuarto de limpieza abierto me empujo golpeando con el estante

\- DAFFY! – Grité adolorido- Au!- Puse mi mano en la cabeza mientras que el cerraba la puerta y prendía la luz

\- Listo, solos- Suspiró – Oh, lo siento- Me miro sobando mi cabeza al quitar mi guante de ella

\- Claro, ¿Qué fue eso?

\- ¿Qué? Era la única idea que tengo sobre esto

\- ¿Sobre qué?- Lo mire enojado, o intentando estarlo sintiendo como en verdad intentaba arreglar el golpe pasando sus suaves plumas por la herida

\- Pues…. Mmmm- miro el techo un poco

\- No me digas que no tienes ni la menor idea de esto…- Lo miré suspirando- Daffy no cre-

\- Ah! Ya! No puedes dejar a esa rata en tu habitación….

\- Rat- Suspire- Mickey….

\- Si, ese….

\- No es una- Pensé un poco- ¿Qué? – Reí- Daffy, no hay necesidad de estar celoso….

\- Celoso ¿Yo? Pff… Patrañas- dijo con el ego inflado- El gran Duck Do- pensó un poco- ese, no sé encela….

Reí divertido cruzando los brazos- ¿En verdad? Entonces no veo el problema con que Mickey se quede en mi habitación- Aunque realmente ni a mi me agradaba la idea

\- eeeh, no, no es una buena idea….- intento excusarse como siempre

\- ¿No? Y eso por que viejo, el es un gran compañero, un amigo increíble- Dije sobre exagerando las cosas

\- . . . – Me miro con el ceño fruncido- No te pases dientón

Reí besándolo rápidamente

\- El graaaaan Duck Dogers esta celoso- Afirme sonriendo triunfal

\- No lo estoy

\- si lo estas

\- No es cierto

\- Si es cierto

\- Que no

\- Si

\- . . . Si yo estoy celoso de la rata, tú estas celoso de Marvin

Pensé un poco- No, no veo por que estar enojado con el marciano

\- Enojado no…. Celoso- Sonrió burlón

\- El marciano e-

-Marvin

\- Bueno, Marvin, no viene al tema

\- HA! Admite que estas celoso…

\- Claro que no

\- Claro que si, el gran Bugs Bunny esta celoso Y no lo admite- Sonrió burlón

\- Daffy, eso es absurdo él- Fui cortado por un beso de parte de Daffy

Él era así, peleábamos por todo, éramos rivales después de todo, pero terminábamos siendo algo más….

\- mmmg d-Daffy- Suspire sintiendo como comenzaba a abrazarme, no era el mejor momento como para hacerlo, ni el mejor lugar- D-Daffy b-bast mmmg~

El pato era terco y más de una vez cedía a él, aunque claro, mi ego no me permitiría admitirlo.

Continuó besándome pasando sus emplumadas manos por mi espalda causando escalofríos, había pasado días desde que nos veíamos, con el programa y la firma del proyecto el tiempo se fue rápido y ahora menos que estaríamos en cuartos diferentes.

\- V-Vendrá alguien, Daffy

\- no lo harán- comentó mientras ponía su cabeza en mi hombro acariciando mi espalda

\- d-Daffy! Es en serio! – Oíamos pasos, era tiempo de grabar y en cualquier momento vendrían a buscarnos

\- No, no quiero ir a grabar con Marvin- Dijo mientras pegaba mas su cuerpo al mío

Suspire intentando no expresar mi gusto por esas palabras- Daffy- Reí entre dientes pasando mis guantes por la nuca del pato sacándole algunos jadeos, ya estaba bastante excitado- Daffy- le hablé de nuevo susurrándole mientras pasaba mis guantes por su espalda acariciándola hasta llegar a aquella esponjada cola tan sensible que tenía

\- mmmm~ n-no que – Jadeó- no….- completo sonriendo

\- Bueno duck, cambien de idea- Sonrió ante mis palabras besándome siendo alegremente correspondido…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. AUTORA TIME!

Bueno, que les puedo decir, por ahora es todo... OZHEA ZHI~

Luego les paso el croquis de la "casita" pinshi mansionsota me heche... QUE GAVIOTA NI QUE NADA!

Como sea~ GRACIAS POR LEER!

Y Tuli~ Tuli~ Tulipán!


	7. Chismes y Disney

Tuli Tuli Tulipán!

Hola a todos de nuevo!

Lamento no haber actualizado, mi padre no me activaba el Microsoft e-e Pero yap...

Esta es la primera actualización que hago, necesito actualizar todo, este fanfic, el otro de Kevedd, mi historia BL, mi historia normal, etc, etc...

Puse este primero por que le debía uno a una escritora hermosísima, que al parecer le debía una... hahaha por hacerla reir... (Háganme el favor hahaahahaha NO VUELVO A HACER REIR xD)

Naah, pero en verdad un gran saludo y un agradecimiento a esa hermosa escritora (Solo ella sabe quien es)

TOTAL! DISFRUTEN! UuU

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Sin Pv.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto

Se encontraba Anastasia junto con un par de Looney Tunes que eran Silvestre, Piolín y Sam. Junto con sus respectivos compañeros (A excepción del de Sam)

-Bueno, bueno- sonrió Ana acomodándose en el sillón de la producción- me siento feliz de que mínimo Alice ya sonría- comentó sonriente

\- Eso es normal, ella y Peter son buenos amigos- Río el joven Tomas

\- ¿Y quién es ese Peter en verdad? – Pregunto Piolín sentándose en el hombro de Tommy

\- Pues… Es un mexicano, al parecer Alice y él se conocieron cuando ella perdió su equipaje justo al llegar a la capital de ese país….

\- . . . – Miro pensativamente el suelo Lilia antes de comentar algo- Pues… Ellos se ven bien juntos- Sonrió un poco desganada

\- Claro, ella se lo merece, después de lo de Victor….- Menciono lo último susurrante

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué tanto platican, Mon amoure? – Sonrió cierto francesillo llegando a donde las chicas junto con un zorrillo peculiar

\- Hola Pierre…. Pues… hablábamos… - Dijo nerviosa poniendo una sonrisa fingida que nadie se tragaba

\- Hablábamos de Victor- Sentenció risueña Ana

\- Ah- Exclamo con elegancia, típica de él- Entiendo, el joven Victor…. Me supongo que saben bien que ese tema es…

\- Prohibido… lo sabemos- Suspiro con pesar Lilia

\- ¿eh?- miro sorprendido Pepe- ¿Por qué, si es posible saber claro, es tan prohibido hablar de el joven Victor?

\- Bueno… Te lo diré- Sonrió Ana

\- Ana…- La miro con reproche Pierre

\- De todos modos lo sabrán, y mejor que sepan antes de que las cosas se compliquen- Comentó algo enojada por Pierre-

\- ¡Ya déjense de sus teatritos!- Gritó Sam

-Pues verán, Victor es famoso por los corazones rotos que ha dejado regados…- Suspiro bajando su sonrisa Ana

\- ¿mmmh?- A lo lejos de ellos se encontraba Rosa mirando con interés la plática, mientras que a su lado llegaba Ross, al parecer la mera mención del joven atrajo sus miradas

\- Victor ha salido con muchas chicas, al comienzo salió con Laura, una alegre chica, era costurera en uno de los más famosos centros de vestidos en un país lejano, del mismo de donde viene Luis, compañero de Speedy….

\- Si vas a contar esa historia, mínimo deberías haber pedido permiso- Río Ross acercándose al lugar sentándose en el recarga brazos del sillón

\- hahahaha, disculpa…. – Sonrió Ana- Pero bueno, apenas voy comenzando…. Después de ello terminaron, debido a que Victor no se podía sacar una joven de la cabeza… Todos imaginamos que era Rosa, ya que después de un corto tiempo empezó andar con ella…. ¿No es verdad Rosa?-Miro a la mencionada, viendo como ella se encogía de hombros asintiendo con algo de pesadez, se le podía ver por los ojos que no era como hablar del tema.

Porky miro esta acción en estado de Shock total, ¿Su compañera, exnovia del compañero de Daffy?

\- Bueno… luego de ella… fue… – Dijo mirando de reojo a Pierre

\- Fui yo… - Aclaro Lilia- Victor y yo salimos por un tiempo…

Silvestre la vio con asombro, aunque independientemente de salir con el compañero de Daffy, le sorprendió el no haber visto nada de ello en el expediente que les habían proporcionado.

-Claro, después… Nadie entendía nada…. Parecía que él seguía pensando en una persona, pero nadie tenía ni idea de quien era, ni siquiera los de su confianza. Aunque…. La noticia de que tenía novia, de nuevo llego a nosotros, pero creíamos que era algo falso debido a que su novia era la protagonista de su película, algo así como un método de ganar interés.

\- ¿Y quién era ella? – Pregunto interesado Piolín

\- Ella era…. Ross…. Parecían una pareja dispareja, ¿Me explico? Ross adora todo lo que tenga que ver con aventuras, poder hacerlo todo, una mujer capas de escalar lo más alto para conseguir lo que desea…. Victor es más… un…

\- DAFFY- Dijeron al unísono, como si fuese obvio

\- Eso…. – Río divertida- Así que como se esperaba, terminaron…. Pero al poco tiempo anduvo con Alice… Ellos si eran una pareja! Aunque a veces parecían mas rivales, siempre les tocaban los protagónicos de diferentes películas que saldrían al mismo tiempo a cartelera….

\- Woow, pensando que era el compañero de ese pato loco, quien creería que saldría con tantos primores- Dijo elocuentemente Sam

\- hahaha Pues si… pero llego Lizz… Al parecer no se llevaban bien ella y Alice, pero Victor tenía que estar con Lizz, ella era su compañera en una película, prácticamente todas sus escenas eran con ella…. Y Alice no le parecía del todo… Así que brutalmente terminaron, pero justo al terminar Victor empezó a andar con Lizz… Y esa es la historia…

Todos quedaron callados, Lilia y Rosa permanecieron con la cabeza agachada mirando el suelo…

-Woow, mucha cara larga por aquí…- Llego alegremente Anthony…- ¿Qué paso?

\- Victor…- Suspiro Lilia

\- . . . Era un bonito día, tenías que arruinarlo- Dijo cambiando de semblante Anthony- Bueno… ¿Qué hablan de él?

\- Que ha salido con muuuuchas muñecas- Comentó contento Sam…

\- Ha… Bastantes… -Mencionó con todo de enojo

\- Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a grabar algo- Sonrió amargamente Rosa saliendo de ahí…

\- Pobre, siendo ayudante de Victor y siendo tratada así por él

\- ¿Ayudante?- Comento Tina entrando a la conversación

\- Si, ella siempre ha sido la mano derecha de Victor, le ayuda en todo, le dice todo, lo apoya en todo… y…

\- Solamente es otro más- Susurro sonriente Porky mirando cómo se iba su compañera…

-Exacto…- Sonrió amargamente Ana- Más porque la primera persona que vio después del accidente fue Victor…

\- ¿Accidente? – Miro asustado Porky

\- Si, ella tuvo hace algunos meses un accidente, Salió bien, solo con un golpe en la cabeza y un tic al hablar permanente…. ¿me explico? E-e-e-esto es todo amigos… -Imito a Porky sonriente haciendo que Lilia sonriera un poco al igual que los demás

\- E-entiendo… - Dijo Porky

\- Aja….. Por mi parte solo he salido con él- Sonrió Ana cambiando de tema señalando a Pierre

\- Eso fue hace años madame….- Sonrió Pierre mirándola

Lilia solo rio ante esto, ella ya conocía la relación de ambos, justo conoció a Pierre apenas terminando con Ana, pero aun así eso no afecto su relación… Mas un poco su confianza hacia su amiga

-Total, si tienen una duda de su compañero…

En ese instante se oyeron pasos de tacón llenando el estudio, resaltando sobre los sonidos de los productores, directores, cámaras, iluminación y demás… Eran pasos firmes y duros.

Se trataba de la compañera de Donald, era una chica no muy alta de nombre Julieta, con un hermoso pelo castaño brilloso que llegaba a la altura de sus hombros, lacio, y un fleco que tapaba la mitad de su ojo izquierdo. Según los fotógrafos, su belleza era muy notoria aunque jamás sonriera, y ese era el caso, su piel era aperlada, llevaba un vestido azul celeste, pompón en la parte de la falda, con unos tacones negros que eran adornados con unas calcetas blancas, que en la punta adornaban un moño rojo, era como ver a una muñeca, hermosa, pero con el toque del ceño fruncido te hacía pensar dos veces antes de decirle así…

-Oh, ¡Julieta!- sonrió contento Anthony abrazándola desprevenida, sacando de ella una mirada nerviosa

\- Q-Quítate- Dijo algo sonrojada sintiendo como sus manos eran aprisionadas entre su pecho y el abdomen del muchacho.

Los Looney se quedaron viendo la escena sin mencionar nada hasta enfocarse en ciertos personajes que venias desde atrás caminando a un paso diferente al suyo

-Aja! Ves, te dije que no era tan malo venir aquí- Sonrió Alegremente cierto ratón famoso, entrando junto con un pato malhumorado

\- ¡asjdajfsj – graznó malhumorado Donald mirando con reproche el lugar

\- Y llego el desastre- Comentó Sam mirándolos desde su lugar con el ceño muy fruncido

\- ¡CUAACK! ¿¡Que me vez bigotudo!?- Gritó enojado Donald al ver el rostro de Sam

\- ¿¡BIGOTUDO!? ¿¡A quien le dices bigotudo pato horrendo!?

Y así empezó la primera pelea de Donald, justo al entrar al estudio, haciendo que Mickey hiciera todo para separarlos antes de que el vaquero decidiera ponerle fin al pato con su pistola.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasando la pelea Kate llego para saludar a Mickey, Donald y Julieta

-Espero que no se repita de nuevo eso, eh Donald- Dijo de manera reprochadora

\- Baaah- Terminó molesto

\- Bueno, de todas maneras me disculpo por el comportamiento de Sam

\- ¿¡Que!? ¡El pato empezó!- Gritó Sam mientras se iba del lugar

Kate solo suspiró

-haha, no importa- Comentó Mickey- De todas maneras Donald siempre es así…. – Sonrió-

\- Bueno, si desean algo, me avisan- Soltó sonrientemente Kate retirándose

\- eeeen realidad- Aclaró Mickey- Quisiera hablar con el principal-

Todos sabían que con esto se refería al principal de Warner, esa bien sabido que ese era Bugs, cosa que al parecer, juzgando la cara que puso Donald al momento, no le pareció para nada bien

-Oh, claro, pasando el pasillo a la derecha- Comentó señalando el pasillo mirando como Mickey asentía lentamente

\- Ok, gracias- Sonrió mirando a Kate y poniéndose a caminar siendo seguido por Donald quien se mantenía lanzando maldiciones en voz baja, casi inentendibles.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-asjddjadsj Ir con el principal- Dijo imitando la voz de Mickey

\- Basta Donald, sabes bien que necesito ver que pasa con este proyecto, ni siquiera los de Disney me pueden explicar

\- ¡Cuac! ¡Ese conejo no sabe nada!

Mickey suspiro, sabia bien que sacar al pato de ese plan sería imposible

Antes de tener tiempo de reprochar de nuevo se oyó un golpe seco

\- ¿mmmh?- Donald miro una puerta a su costado, de ahí había venido el ruido

\- ¿Pasa algo Donald? – Dijo extrañado Mickey al no oír al pato quejarse

En ese momento se escucharon murmullos muy conocidos para el ratón…

Ese era el mismo cuarto en donde estaba Bugs y Daffy…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Mientras tanto

-Daff- jadeó Bugs besando a Daffy

El cuarto se llenaba de jadeos cortos y gemidos ahogados. Se encontraban en el suelo Daffy arriba de Bugs mientras repartía besos por todo el cuerpo del conejo, hasta que este lo atrajo de nuevo hasta su cara besándolo

Todo iba bien, se habían olvidado de todo por completo, se sentían en otro lugar, solos, se besaban con pasión y se tocaban con necesidad. Eso hasta que Daffy al acomodarse pateara una escoba haciendo que esta callera al costado de Bugs espantándolo

-¡D-Daffy!- Grito algo enojado por la acción del pato

\- N-no fue mi culpa- Afirmo también algo pasmado por el sonido de la escoba al golpear el frio suelo

\- haaa- suspiro resignado Bugs- espero que nadie lo haya escuchado- dijo nervioso haciendo a un lado la escoba

\- Claro que no, nadie se fijara en eso….- Confirmó confiado Daffy, sin saber que afuera se encontraban muy atentos un pato y un ratón….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AUTORA TIME!

Bueno, gracias por leer!

Wiii! Espero poder actualizar rápidamente ya que estoy en vacaciones, y hacer un especial de navidad muahahaahahahha(?)

Total, espero llegar a una parte crucial antes de que empiecen clases hehe luego no puedo escribir...

Pero en verdad GRACIAS! Estoy feliz de ver tant s lectores... UuU Es muy feliz...

Reviews? (Acepto ideas para el especial de navidad y parejas que deseen ver en el... UuU)

Tuli Tuli Tulipán!


	8. No es bueno empezar con Celos

¡Hola lectores!

Pues les traigo otro capitulo debido a que me ganaron un concurso y me pidió otro capitulo, así que aquí esta!

Espero que les agrade. Desde aquí tooodo se complica...

Tuli es mala en realidad...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bugs seguía algo conmocionado por el ruido pero Daffy prefirió seguir con lo que estaban haciendo

\- ¡N-No Daffy! ¡Alguien podría entrar!- Forcejeó Bugs sintiendo como Daffy continuaba besando su abdomen dando caricias por su cuerpo.

\- No pasa nada- Dijo calmadamente el pato moviendo mas sus manos hasta la erección de Bugs

\- ¡No- mmmg! – Jadeo Bugs al sentir la calida mano del pato envolver su miembro- aaah!- gimió mientras comenzaba a ser masturbado por Daffy, el cual bajo su rostro besándolo haciendo callar todo sonido de su boca

Más todo eso llegó ser escuchado por cierto Ratón y cierto pato fuera del cuarto fue ese momento en que Mickey decidió seguir caminando por el pasillo

\- Q-que!? Sadojasodjsao No oiste eso!?- El pato estaba totalmente sonrojado mirando a Mckey mientras este seguía su paso

\- Lo oí Donald- Dijo intentando calmar su pulso y quitar su sonrojo.

Mickey lo sabía, desde el momento en que Bugs había pedido su ayuda para arreglar una reservación en un restaurant muy famoso de ahí se lo había mencionado, no le importo, realmente él tenía el don de la comprensión, mas no se esperaba escuchar eso…

\- . . . – Donald no dijo nada más, se mantenía irritado pero continuo caminando al ver que no era el único sonrojado de los dos

\- Ammmm Mickey- Fue llamado por la voz de una mujer

Mickey volteó encontrándose con Alice- Oh, ¡aha! Alice, hola, ¿Qué sucede?

Alice fue la primera en mencionarle el show a Mickey

\- Estoy buscando a mi compañero, Bugs- Sonrió, con la emoción de ver a Peter se lo había perdido

\- Aaaaah, Bugs- Dijo intentando mantener su sonrisa mientras que Donald fruncia mas el ceño y suspiraba pesadamente

\- Si, realmente me urge encontrarlo- Río algo nerviosa, se les había hecho tarde para grabar

\- A… aha, pues…. No creo que….

\- No lo hemos visto- Contesto Donald irritado-

\- Oh, comprendo- Sonrió mirando a los lados- Si lo ven díganle que lo esperamos en el Set- Se despidió con señas y se fue

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Hola a todos- Dijo con un tono raro Peter.

Todos voltearon a verlo, estaba vestido con una camisa beige, unos pantalones café con un cinturón Negro, era como verlo sacado de un libro de historia mexicana, llevaba su botas que aunque no eran de cuero puro aparentaban serlo, junto con una pañoleta roja adornando su cuello, que por su estatura, era bastante largo

\- Peter, hola- Sonrio Lilia al verlo

\- ¡Peter! –Grito Tom abrazándolo siendo levantado por este

\- Hola amiguito- río viendo como el niño se había emocionado por su presencia- Ya todos listos, ¿Verdad?- Río al ver como Ana, Lilia y algunos looneys estaban sentados en los sillones del estudio

\- hahaha, algo, pero que paso, ¿No se supone que deberías estar grabando?- Comentó Ana viendo como Speedy se subía al hombro de Peter

\- Pues, estamos buscando a Bugs, en realidad- Sonrió posando sus manos en sus bolsillos

\- ¿Bugs?- Lilia lo miro extrañado al igual que los demás Looneys- Se supone que se fue con Alice

\- Bugs nunca llega tarde- Dijo Lola mirando extrañada a Peter

\- Es lo mismo que les dije- Aclaró Speedy- Pero el señor Bugs no está por ningún lado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado tiempo desde que se tocaban así, estaban en total éxtasis mientras que los movimientos y las respiraciones se hacían más bruscas

\- D-Daff mmmh! –Gemía bugs abrazado a Daffy el cual se movía como podía sintiendo que la excitación llegaba a su punto más alto.

En un movimiento Daffy llego al clímax presionando sus uñas contra la espalda del conejo sintiendo como Bugs lo había hecho igual clavando sus dientes en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello del pato.

Ambos cayeron jadeantes intentando recuperar su respiración con bocanadas de aire mientras que Daffy se recargaba en el esponjoso abdomen de Bugs oyendo sus rápidos latidos

\- Sera mejor que vayamos Daffy- Soltó Bugs acariciando la espalda del pato, el cual solo refunfuño enojado ante eso- Vamos, nos buscaran- Dijo sonriente acariciando la colita del pato haciendo que este temblara

\- No- Soltó enojado pegándose más a Bugs.

Esta era una de las facetas de Daffy, una caprichosa como niño pequeño a la cual Bugs solo le encantaba, eran esas pocas veces donde el pato demostraba su verdadero querer

\- Vamos- Continuo insistiendo acariciando más la cola del pato sintiendo como este se subía mas por su abdomen hasta recargar su pico en su hombro- Daffy- Susurro Bugs sintiendo como había provocado un escalofrió al pato mientras este lo abrazaba

Así se quedaron unos segundos antes de que el pato suspirara aceptando salir del cuarto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Después

-Eeeh, ¿Qué pasa viejos?- Dijo Bugs entrando al set que le correspondía

\- ¡Bugs!- Sonrió Alice- Estábamos buscándote

\- Si, lo siento primor, estaba…- Pausó- con unos asuntos- Sonrío, no había dicho "arreglando unos asuntos" intentando no parecer obvio, más lo era para Speedy, el solo mantuvo su postura sin preguntar nada realmente.

\- Bueno, grabamos en 3, 2,1- Era practica solamente, era una explicación de cómo debían de hacer sus escenas, que serían grabadas una por los Looney y otra por sus compañeros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En otro Set

\- ¿Dónde demonios estabas?- Pregunto enojado Victor

\- En el baño- Dijo indiferentemente Daffy

\- T-te-te-te buscamos en el baño, Lucas- comentó el cerdito ayudante del pato

\- ¿Ah, si? Pues no buscaron bien- finalizó sentándose en una silla con su nombre grabado

\- Bueno, ya podemos empezar entonces- Comentó Marvin mirando al pato

\- Si… creo que si- agregó sin muchos ánimos...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos tenían cosas que hacer, todos grababan y empezaban a comportarse como los Looney, cosa que no se les complicaba, mientras que Sam, Barn, Claudio y Anastasia se encontraban sentados en los sillones sin mucho que hacer

\- Digo hija, digo, ¿Qué paso con mi compañera?- preguntó el gallo mirando a Kate

\- Pues eso me preguntó yo, ella comentó que algo había sucedido con sus fondos de no sé qué, y que tardaría un par de días en llegar- Suspiro Kate mirando su lista- Oh, pero el de Barn, Christian, llegara exactamente hoy- Sonrió

\- Claro- Dijo indiferente- Pero como quieren qu-

Era de esperarse ver a Lilia corriendo hacia el sillón sentándose totalmente alterada

\- ¿L-Lilia?- Mencionó Ana mirándola

\- Ho-Ho-Ho- Se dio una bofetada- Hola- Sonrió- ¿De qué hablamos?

\- Juzgando por tu rostro no soportaste estar actuando con Pierre- Sonrió Lilia mirándola

\- Me metió la lengua- Susurró sonrojada

\- Amm… ¿No es la primera vez o sí?- Dijo burlonamente Ana

\- sugfagsf - Pronunció sin saber que había dicho realmente- ¡Ese-no-es-el-punto!- Grito sonrojada

\- No te puedes quedar aquí, me mataran los de Warner si lo haces- Dijo Kate mirando con reproche a Lilia

-S-Solo 5 minutos, n-no masssh – Dijo nerviosamente escupiendo un poco

\- Comprendo- afirmó Kate viendo como Ana se limpiaba la saliva que había escupido Lilia- Solo cinco minutos, ni más, ni menos- sentenció yéndose

\- Entonces corriste y dejaste a todos ahí como si nada- Aclaró Ana

\- Mmmmmh, masssh o menosssh- terminó por decir Lilia

\- Pero hija, digo hija, ¿No te estarán esperando?- Preguntó conmocionado Claudio al ver la tranquilidad de Ana

\- No creo- contestó Ana- Pierre sabrá porque se fue- Termino mirando el estudio

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la noche

Por fin acabaron de grabar, todo había salido bien para ser el primer día, aun Rosa no se acostumbraba a su papel, aunque ella ya lo desempeñara desde antes, todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la facilitación de Alice por decir sus líneas con el típico tono de Bugs, ella y Peter trabajaron bien, como siempre.

Victor y Daffy tenían momentáneas peleas de poder entre los dos, además de que Lizz era un tanto mala para actuar, hacia lo que se podía, mas los diálogos eran difíciles de memorizar.

Pero el set ya estaba siendo desalojado

\- Buen trabajo!- Se oyó por parte de los de iluminación y escenografía a lo cual Victor solo asintió

Antes de que él y Daffy salieran una chica paso corriendo justo hacia el director

\- ¡Fíjate!- Grito Daffy irritado recorriendo con los ojos a la chica

\- ¿Cómo les fue en la grabación del conejo?- Comentó el director haciendo que Daffy y Victor voltearan la cabeza mirándolos desde lo lejos

\- Todo parece ir bien señor- Sonrió la muchacha- Alice y Peter se llevan esplendido- Sonrió- y Como siempre Bugs Bunny y Speedy Gonzales no fueron para nada un problema, parece que son perfectos al actuar

Ambos, Victor y Daffy, fruncieron el ceño pronunciadamente

\- Ademas de que espero con ancias la grabación de Alice con Anthony, siempre se comenta que hacen esplendida pareja- Río la joven

\- Tranquila- Sonrió el director- Aunque seria una genial idea si hay un romance entre los principales- Río cortamente el director tomando todo y dirigiéndose a la salida- Te imaginas "Warner y Disney, unidos por amor" – dijo teatralmente el señor haciendo reír a la joven

\- Señor que cosas dice- Río hasta levantar la mirada y ver el pronunciado ceño de un pato y su compañero- Ha-Hasta luego- dijo cortadamente la chica mientras que el director prefirió no despedirse

\- unidos por amor- imitó enojado Daffy al director- ¡Patrañas!

\- Es su problema- Terminó Victor saliendo del set

\- ¡Hey!- Grito el pato siguiéndolo- ¿Su problema? Si ellos dos terminan puaaj, juntos, será un problema para todos

\- Ni lo creas pato, a mí no me importa lo que le pase a la rubia esa- Comentó sin mirarlo Victor

\- Hum- Soltó Daffy mirando a Victor quien mantenía su ceño fruncido y prefirió irse por otro pasillo- "No me importa lo que le pase a la rubia esa" – Dijo burlándose de su compañera- Gente tonta si bug- Au! –Chocó- ¿¡Porqué de nuevo!?- se quejó sintiendo como había perdido su pico

\- Au, oh, Hola Lucas- Dijo alguien con una voz chillona, una voz que para el pato no era grata escuchar

\- Mickey- suspiro irritado levantándose

\- Lo siento, aha, aun no me acostumbro a estos set- Dijo el ratón dándole el pico a Daffy

\- Si, si, como sea- Comentó acomodándose el pico

\- Si- Pronunció incomodo Mickey- Pues… ¿Cómo está Bugs?- Intento sacar un tema para terminar la atmosfera, pero a juzgar por el ceño fruncido de Daffy sabía que lo había hecho mal

\- Bien- Soltó enojado- Ahora, adiós- Se retiró mientras Mickey se quedaba con la palabra en la boca…

¿Por qué le caía tan mal al pato? No lo entendía….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Autora Time-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tuli, Tuli, Tulipán!

Pues espero que les haya gustado UuU

REVIEWS?

PD: Si Bounigt lee esto aun me tengo que vengar por lo de Dumas y Sly

OZHEA B|


	9. Conociendonos más

REVIVI! HOLA! xD

"El regreso de Tuli" TAN TAN TANNN!

No pos holo xD Los amo a todo, ¿Cómo estan? Yo ando bien, planeando un proyecto youtuber xD Que cosas...

Total, espero ya publicar mas seguido, saben que no fue mi intención xD

Que lo disfruten! (Saben que solo los personajes humanos a excepción de Kate me pertenecen xD los Looney tunes y Disney NOP pero la historia si UuU OZH)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Sin PV.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era el descanso, todos estaban en el comedor, algunos comiendo, otros corriendo, otros riendo, todo era un alboroto bien hecho en ese lugar

\- Bugs- Sonrió Alice- Gracias por tener la paciencia de ayudarme, realmente solo he estado en musicales y obras teatrales, a veces me cuesta algo diferenciar entre el drama y la comedia- Sonrió sinceramente

\- Ni lo menciones primor lo hiciste increíble- Sentenció Bugs intentando ser cordial

\- hahaha, ¿Pero qué? Tu siempre lo haces asombroso señorita Luna- Comentó Peter sentándose enfrente de ella junto con Speedy

\- Hahaha gracias, aunque deja lo de señorita, realmente es innecesario- Sonrió Alice

\- Si, te ves estúpido diciendo eso- Termino por decir Victor al pasar al lado de ellos

\- Tampoco tenías que ser tan grosero- Cizaño Alice mirando con una sonrisa un tanto torcida a Victor mientras este se sentaba en la mesa de atrás junto con Lizz

\- No se preocupe, sé cómo es Victor- Termino Peter comiendo un poco de su plato

En ese momento llego Daffy sentándose al lado de Bugs, el cual a su vez estaba al lado de Alice

\- Detesto la comida de la cafetería- Quejó dejando caer su charola salpicando un poco a Bugs- Parece de prisión y YO sé de eso

\- Sabes Duck – Comentó limpiándose- No es necesario recordar esos momentos

Alice sonreía de una manera cálida al verlos a ellos dos, eran recuerdos lindos… hasta donde podía recordar, mas ahora solo eran eso…. Recuerdos efímeros de un pasado tenue…

Por otro lado estaba Lilia con la cabeza recargada en la mesa

\- Creí ver una fea señora – Río Tom mirándola

\- ¿Señora? Ha, quisieras- Quejó Lilia

\- ¿Qué tienes? De nuevo el francesillo- Suspiró burlón Tom

\- Calla niño….

\- Umm…. ¿Qué es esto? – Comento quitando del bolsillo del suéter de Lilia una carta

\- ¡Hey! ¡Eso es mío! – Gritó comenzando a corretear al pequeño por toda la cafetería al igual que Silvestre a Piolín

\- ¿Preocupado?- Preguntó Anastasia a Pierre al ver como miraba a Lilia

\- No lo sé, dame, ese es el problema- Suspiró de manera corta- ¿Debería estarlo?

\- No…. Por ahora no- Sonrió tomando un poco de su agua

\- Usted siempre tan simpática- Sonrió un poco

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era casi la hora de volver a las grabaciones.

Alice dejo la charola en su lugar oyendo un tono que reconocía a la perfección, era una llamada, no cualquier llamada, era la llamada de los directivos

\- ¿Diga? Alice al teléfono- Sonrió ante su presentación oyendo como le daban una noticia- Oh, en verdad, ¿Llego?- Río de manera tranquila- Claro, yo me encargo…. ¿Eh? Apple también, Woow, bien, si, yo iré, gracias, adiós- Al momento de colgar silbó de manera aguda haciendo que todas la vieran- Amm… Iré por Cristian y Apple…. ¿Alguien viene? – Sonrió viendo como Barn la veía levantando la mano junto con Anthony, Julieta, Mickey y Donald- Perfecto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban camino al aeropuerto, a media hora de los estudios, Bugs se había unido a ellos poniéndose de copiloto, mientras que atrás de ellos estaba solo Barn. En otro auto estaba Anthony con Julieta de copiloto y atrás Mickey con Donald

\- No pensé que vendrían- Comento Anthony a Mickey y Donald

\- Aha, pues Minnie viene con ella- Dije sonriente

\- Si, ella es nuestra amiga- Comentó Sorprendentemente Donald de manera tranquila.

A Mickey le daba algo de risa esa faceta del pato, parecía un perro de paseo al sentir el aire pegar en él, solo sonreía bobamente y sacaba un poco su cabeza por el convertible de Anthony

\- Por mi parte no quería estar sola con los de Warner- Termino Julieta algo irritada

\- ¿No admitirás que viniste por mí?- Sonrió sin perder vista del camino

\- Ha, no he bajado tanto mis expectativas, niño bonito- Comentó sonrojada mirando el camino

Y en el otro auto

\- ¿Cómo es mi compañero? – Pregunto acomodándose en el sillón Barn

\- Pues…. Es divertido, realmente no sé cómo decirlo, a veces es enojón, se pelea mucho con Dina….- Suspiro- Eso deberías preguntarle a su exnovia- Dijo Alice sin más que agregar

\- ¿Y quién demonios es su exnovia? ¿Cómo quieres que la encuentre?

\- 1.- Es parte del cast, 2.- Es Lilia- Comentó llegando al aeropuerto intentando estacionarse

\- Espera, ¿Qué?- Miro Bugs desconcertado a Alice

\- Ya me oyeron, Lilia, antes de salir con Pierre, salía con Cris- Termino quitándose el cinturón

\- . . . – Barn estaba con el hocico abierto mirando sorprendido a Alice, su compañero era el ex de… - Woow- Sonrió de sobremanera- Mira, quien lo diría- Comentó bajándose del carro

\- ¿Qué paso?- Preguntó Anthony al ver a Barn salir del auto

\- eeeh, nada viejo, estábamos hablando de amoríos entre nuestros compañeros- dijo como si nada Bugs

\- Eh, aha, hay bastante que saber- Sonrió Mickey haciendo que Bugs lo mirara

\- Tú lo has dicho Mickey- Acertó dándole un mordisco a una zanahoria que había sacado de quien sabe donde

\- ¡djopaojdpasjdaspo! Como sea, entre más rápido mejor- Terminó por enojarse Donald alejándose hacia el aeropuerto

\- ¿Donald? ¿Por qué de repente tan enojado? – Preguntó Mickey sorprendido mirando a su compañero hacer una rabieta

\- Eeeh, déjalo doc., parece que anoche durmió de más- Río Bugs ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Donald

\- ¿Eh? – Miró Mickey a ambos cartoons sin saber que decir

\- ¡PATRAÑAS! – Gritó Donald entrando de una vez al aeropuerto siendo seguido por todos

\- Realmente no creo que debas de ser así con un pato de carácter tan inestable- Río Alice mirando a Donald caminar enojado

\- Eeeh, es como Lucas, en un rato se le pasa

\- Realmente a veces me cuesta entenderlo- Suspiro el ratón mirando a su compañero

\- Créeme no eres el único que no entiende- Consoló Anthony mirando como Julieta iba por algo de tomar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en el Set

\- ¿Por qué sales con "ella"? – Preguntó de forma poco sutil Lucas mirando a Lizz

\- Porque le gusto- Respondió de manera clara Victor mirando el libreto

\- Entonces ella no te gusta- Afirmó sin haber preguntado

\- No dije eso- Frunció el ceño ante la irrespetuosidad del pato

\- Dijiste que LE GUSTAS no que TE GUSTA- Sentenció de manera abrupta mirando a Victor, el cual solo suspiro

\- . . . Fue idea de Alice- Susurró ganándose una mirada curiosa del pato

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, nada pato loco- Terminó levantándose caminando al baño

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Lamento llegar tarde- Saludó de cierta manera Cris viendo como Alice y los demás estaban semi-dormidos en las sillas de espera.

Ya habían pasado más de media hora estando ahí, sin hacer nada más que esperar.

Llegaba con un pantalón holgado de color café obscuro junto con una camisa verde militar y un cabello café bien peinado. Su piel era blanca, pero estaba bronceada debido a sus vacaciones en las Bahamas.

\- Dijeron que ya habías llegado- Quejó Alice bostezando

\- Se suponía, pero mi vuelo tardo…. Total, aquí estoy, hola- Dijo irritadamente

\- Si, si, hola- Saludó un adormilado Barn- Llegas tarde

\- Como dije….

\- No importa, solo vámonos de aquí- Pidió Anthony levantándose dándole la mano a Cris

\- Claro… ¿Y cómo levantaran a ese par?- Comentó el bronceado mirando la escena frente a sus ojos

Donald tenía la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Mickey mientras que este solo opto por poner la suya en la cabeza del pato, todo complementado al ver sus manos unidas, una encima de la otra

\- Ow- Suspiró sonriente Alice

\- Podríamos tomar una foto y venderla al New York T. – Propuso Cris ganando una mirada de reproche de todos, excepto Barn- Bueno. . . . A la revista Celebridades….

\- Nada de eso doc- Sonrió Bugs- Yo los levanto- Ofreció mientras le daba sus cosas a Anthony, que junto con Alice, Cris y Julieta veían como llevarse el montón de maletas de Cris

\- ¿Cómo los despertaras?- Preguntó Barn estirándose

\- No lo sé- Suspiro mientras sacaba un teléfono (al parecer suyo) y tomaba una foto

\- Pensé que dijiste que nada de fotos….- Miro algo sorprendido Barn

\- No, yo dije que nada de publicarla, además es una buena oportunidad Doc- guardó el celular moviendo un poco a Mickey haciendo que abriera un poco los ojos

\- Oh, nos quedamos dormidos…. – Parpadeó tomando con firmeza la mano de Donald- ¿Ya llegó?- Pregunto sin moverse

\- eeeh, si, es hora de irnos- Termino diciendo Bugs yéndose de ahí junto con Barn

\- Donald- Bostezó Mickey moviendo un poco su hombro

\- 5 minutos más, Cuack- Pidió entre sueños Donald

\- Nada de eso, vamos- se levantó jalando al pato haciendo que caminara adormilado.

Así caminó hasta llegar al auto dándole la tarea a Mickey de subirlo y acomodarlo pegando de nuevo su cabeza a su hombro

\- Bueno, creo que todo listo- Aseguró Anthony

\- No todo, falta Apple, ¿Lo recuerdas? – Suspiró Julieta

\- Oh, es verdad, casi se me olvida- Río Alice- Pero bueno, su vuelo llega en diez minutos, si es que no se retrasó- Dijo algo insegura pensando un poco

\- Pues no moveremos a Donald y Mickey estando así de dormidos, así que por lo mientras podríamos dormir- Propuso Julieta caminando al auto

\- Me parece bien, yo debo de revisar unos asuntos en del proyecto- Aceptó Alice adentrándose a su auto, en el cual Bugs estaba ya dormitando como Barn y Cristian.

Anthony puso la capucha del auto mientras reclinaba un poco el sillón de Julieta, la cual ya se hallaba en el quinto sueño.

Todo parecía una eternidad teniendo sueño….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron los minutos cuando ya todos se habían quedado dormidos del aburrimiento, bueno, eso hasta que sonó el celular de Alice.

\- ¿Si?- Pregunto despabilada mirando como dormían los demás- Si, bienvenida, no, no, con sueño – Río- estamos en el estacionamiento, vente al carro negro deportivo- Sonrió- Si, es mío- Miró la hora, apenas serían las 7 pm, las grabaciones estaban por acabar- Pues no vine sola, el carro de al lado, el convertible rojo, es de Anthony- Río ante el comentario de Apple- Si, vino a verte, aunque andan tan dormidos, será mejor que los despiertes, si, adiós- Colgó estirándose.

Apple salía del aeropuerto con solo una maleta roja de ruedas caminando al lado de cierta ratoncita que se había encontrado antes de abordar el vuelo. Ambas caminaban por el estacionamiento a paso moderado, sonrientes.

Apple traía un vestido rojo con la parte de abajo tableada, todo el vestido lleno de lunares blancos, no tenía mangas lo que hacía lucir su piel blanca junto con sus mejillas rosadas, parecía tener 10 años menos de los que tenía, todo combinaba a la perfección con sus tacones amarillos y su moño rojo adornando su cabello negro agarrado en un simple chongo.

\- "Deportivo rojo"- Se repetía sonriente viendo justo el carro que buscaba no muy lejos de ella. - Ese es- Lo señalo recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de Minnie.

Ambas se acercaron pasando al lado del conductor viendo a Anthony dormir, en ese momento Apple toco el vidrio del auto sacándole santo susto al joven

\- ¡A-Apple! – Salió espantado después del grito que pego haciendo despertar a Julieta, Donald y Mickey

\- Tranquilo- Río- No cambias nunca- Sonrió – Hola a todos- Se asomó al auto saludando

\- Hola Apple- Correspondió Julieta

\- Oh, vienes con Minnie- Sonrió Anthony saludando a la ratoncilla

Donald escuchando aquello se separó de golpe del ratón pegándose contra el capote del carro soltando un quejido

\- Ow- río en voz baja Minnie- Hola Donald, no los vi

\- Como digas- Quejo el pato sobándose la cabeza acomodándose su gorrito

\- Oh, aha, hola Minnie, que gusto verte- Sonrió algo falso Mickey mirando de reojo al pato

\- Bueno, nos iremos con Alice- Sonrió Apple despidiéndose de todos

\- ¿En verdad? ¿No estarán apretados? ¿Y si una se viene aquí?

\- No, no queremos amontonar- Sonrió- Además allá estaremos platicando, así que se hará ameno el camino

\- Pero….

\- Ni que hacerle, suerte- Interrumpió Julieta mirando a la peli-negro

\- Si, adiós- Finalizó Apple con Minnie entrando al deportivo negro de Alice

\- Sabes, no hay necesidad de ser así- Comentó Anthony Arrancando

\- Lo lamento, pero era tonto rogarle, ella quería irse con Alice para hablar de Victor- Miro a la ventana pensativa mientras el capote volvía a guardarse dejando el aire golpear con su rostro

\- Aha, al parecer aún hay cosas que no sabemos- Dijo mirando nervioso a Julieta

\- Muchas, muchas cosas- Suspiro la chica mirando por el espejo al ratón- Aunque no somos los únicos, realmente no sabemos mucho de ustedes, más lo que sale en televisión

\- . . . Claro…- Miro Mickey pensativo hacia abajo mientras Donald lo miraba él

\- sjdpajspdjap No hay mucho que decir- comentó irritado el pato- al parecer casi todo está en cámara…. – sacó un poco su pico sintiendo el aire en él

Mickey lo miro sorprendido bajando la mirada de nuevo sonriendo débilmente- No todo….

Anthony ya no dijo nada, solo manejó de nuevo al estudio esperando que las cosas no estuvieran peor allá

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. En un convertible negro.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hahahahahaha ¿Dijo eso?- Río Apple mirando a Alice

\- Si, al parecer Lizz no sabía nada- Sonrió manejando

\- Ahahahahahaha que cosas- Suspiro sonriente

\- Eeeeeeh, al parecer se llevan bien- Sonrió Bugs mirando por el espejo retrovisor a Apple

\- Aaay, obvio, somos amigas de la infancia- Acertó Apple teniendo a Minnie en sus piernas

\- aha, que lindo ver que se lleven bien- Sonrió Minnie mirando a las chicas

\- Ag, no entiendo por qué no me fui con los de Disney…. Bueno, en realidad no entiendo por qué TÚ no te fuiste con ellos- Señaló groseramente Cris a Apple

\- Calma casanova, tenía que platicar con Alice, además de que no quiero hacer mal tercio con Julieta y Anthony

\- Ag, mujeres- Cizaño mirando por la ventana del auto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En el estudio.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Parece que todo había terminado, las cámaras eran guardadas, las filmaciones revisadas y la gente se iba lentamente dando un "Hasta mañana" a los actores

\- Au no llegan…. – Susurró Victor caminando por el estudio

\- ¿Esperas algo? – Río cierta conejita mirándolo

\- . . . Nada que te importe. . . criatura- Dijo desagradablemente caminando a paso apresurado

\- Tú y Daffy se parecen mucho- Comentó haciendo que el chico frenara

\- Ese pato y yo no somos parecidos

\- Claro que si, lo único que los diferencia es el aceptar lo que sienten- Sonrió Lola mirándolo

\- . . . ¿Qué se supone que deba de aceptar?

\- No lo sé, eso "no es algo que me importe"- Río arremedando a Victor caminando a la salida- Oh, por cierto, Alice está bien, llegara en unos minutos, por si lo esperabas- Sonrió burlona saliendo de ahí

\- . . . – Pensó por un momento- Tonterías- vociferó enojado saliendo de ahí- No tengo porqué soportar están ridiculeces- masculló adentrándose a su carro gris arrancando- Si ella está bien o no, no es mi problema- Condujo de manera acelerada

\- Si conduces así nos mataras- Dijo una voz en la parte del carro haciendo que Victor se estacionara como pudo de golpe

\- ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!? – Preguntó mirando a Daffy en la parte de atrás

\- Esperaba a que me llevaras a la casa, Duh- Lo miro enojado

\- Estúpido pato, no me refiero a eso…- Suspiró tranquilizando su pulso del susto que le había ocasionado- Para la próxima avisa- Volvió a arrancar ahora mas tranquilo

\- ¿Quién es "ella"?- Preguntó el pato pasándose al asiento del copiloto

\- . . . Nadie- Suspiró conduciendo

\- Si tanto te importa esa rubia setentera deberías solo Salir con ella- Dijo el pato tomando de la guantera unas papas

\- Si sabes de quien hablaba ¿Para qué preguntas?- Miro enojado al pato quitándole las papas de las manos- No tomes cosas de mi carro- Quejó guardando de nuevo las papas en la guantera

\- Puaj, de todas formas sabe asqueroso, parece que no has limpiado desde hace meses

\- Yo no limpio esta carcacha – Aclaró mirando el camino

\- Ah ¿Si genio? Entonces, ¿Quién lo hace?- Miro el pato al suelo tomando un par de periódicos lanzándolos para atrás- Por que no ha hecho un buen trabajo- Dijo encontrando una calceta lanzándola con asco a la parte de atrás

\- . . . Alice- Suspiro frenando en un alto

\- oh, mira, ¿Por qué sales con la paliducha?

\- . . . Eres un pato bastante estresante ¿Te lo han dicho?- Miro enojado al pato recargando su brazo en la ventana

\- Si, bueno, no hay que hacerle

\- Si quieres TANTO saber, es como tú y ese conejo de cuarta, en algún momento ustedes se separan y necesitaras alguien que te acompañe y al no encontrar a nadie… Solo aceptas lo que tienes… -Suspiró en la última parte mirando su reloj plateado

\- Eso es mentira….

\- ¿¡Qué parte no-!?- Quejó mirando con enojo al pato el cual miraba a la ventana

\- Yo jamás me separare de ese conejo despreciable

\- . . . – Suspiró – Eso no lo sabes…. No depende de ti

\- ¡Claro que si! – Dijo sonriente- Soy irresistible- Infló su ego mirando al muchacho- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no depende de mí?

\- Eso paso conmigo- Comentó volviendo a acelerar al ver el semáforo en verde- Yo no quería…. Más ella lo dijo tan de repente…

\- mmmh, entonces es culpa de la chica, esto me suena a novela- Dijo de manera dramática

\- . . . Un día llegas, como si nada y ella simplemente lo dijo… - Suspiró mirando el camino

\- ¿No hiciste nada para que lo haya dicho?- Preguntó el pato volviendo a buscar entre la basura del suelo del carro

\- Claro que no, o eso creo…. No sé pato, no es como si me importara- Quejó llegando a la casa

\- Claro que importa- Terminó Lucas- si somos tan iguales entonces sabes que si importa….- Sonrió saliendo del carro- ¿¡Dónde demonios esta todo el mundo!? ¡Quiero mi masaje! ¡No puedo vivir sin él! – Gritó entrando a la casa

Sabía que tenía razón…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- AUTORA. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo hice lo más largo que mi mente y manos me permitieron OuO

Sigo haciendo REFERENCIA a los fanfics tan hermosos de BouNigt UuU Ozh

Tuli Tuli Tulipán!


	10. sí Disney llega las peleas inician

HOLA! Habia muerto... Mucha tarea, ademas de muchos proyectos, realmente es matado...

PERO ESO NO ME DA LA EXCUSA DE DARLES CAPITULOS! D:!

Así que hoy hare doble cap... (Son como 3000 palabras, es largo) entonces... DISFRUTENLO!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apenas habían llegado Alice y Anthony al estacionamiento de la casa

\- Woow No está mal- Sonrió Apple mirando el edificio

\- Estaría mejor si me hubiera tocado el pent-house- Río Anthony palmeando el hombro de Alice haciendo que riera

\- Sabes que no lo pedí, además de que no es mi culpa que te tocara cerca de tu "mejor amigo"

\- Uff no sabes- río sarcásticamente

\- ¿Con quién te toco?- Preguntó Julieta caminando a su lado hacia la casa

\- Pues… enfrente de mi está el cuarto de Victor

\- ¿En verdad?- Río divertida Apple- Quien lo diría- Sonrió volteando un poco mirando a quien los seguía

Y es que atrás de ellos venían los cartoons platicando un poco

\- Y, ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje Minnie?- Pregunto Bugs mordiendo otra zanahoria

\- aha, bien, bien, bastante tranquilo- Dijo contenta sosteniendo una bolsa de mano

\- Que gusto volver a verte Minnie- Sonrió Mickey caminando al otro lado de la ratoncita teniendo atrás suyo a Donald

\- Gracias Mickey, también estoy feliz de verlos, oh, también a ti Donald- Volteó a ver al pato quien susurraba cosas inentendibles

\- Donald- Suspiró susurrante Mickey siendo mirados por Bugs

\- Eeeeeeh- Sonrió el conejo tomando al ratón por el hombro crispándolo un poco- Aun no ven sus habitaciones, ¿Verdad viejos?- río mirando de reojo a Donald

\- asgsfafsfdghgaspdjas j No es como si quisiéramos verlos conejo- Vociferó caminando enojado más de prisa pasándolos

\- Pues- Comentó Mickey mirando cómo se alejaba el pato- No, aha, no lo hemos visto- Suspiró mirando al conejo

\- No perdamos tiempo- Soltó Bugs a Mickey mirando a Barn quien se encontraba fuera de las conversaciones- Y tú, Doc., ¿Qué cuentas? – Sonrió el conejo mordiendo más su zanahoria entrando a la casa después de Mickey y Minnie

\- Nada que te importe conejo- Soltó entrando a la casa-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya eran las 8 pm y todos estaban terminando de cenar, realmente cada vez la mesa con 12 sillas era bastante pequeña para todos los presentes dejando a algunos, como Anthony y Julieta, sentados en los bancos de la barra

Todos pasaban un agradable momento, claro dejando a un lado los momentos de tensión que resucitaban cuando Alice hacia un comentario sobre el trabajo de Victor quitando de la conversación a Lizz

\- Pero como siempre tú y Anthony tienen la mejor conexión- Río Apple antes de darle el último bocado a su cena

De nuevo tensión

\- Que cosas dices Apple, tú siempre serás "la fresa de Anthony" para los medios- Río la sesentera sabiendo que su amiga lo hacía para fastidiar

\- ¿La fresa de qué? – Miró confundido Thomas quien se levantaba a dejar su plato

\- Haaa- Se oyó un suspiro por parte de Anthony quien no parecida del todo contento con la referencia hecha

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dirás que no le dicen así?- Preguntó Alice tomando de su limonada mirando al chico

\- No, no mentiré, pero le decían así por un papel… No por que trabaje con ella como su novio signifique que lo sea…

\- ¿Pero por qué fresa? – Volvió el pequeño Thommy a preguntar mirando con duda al igual que muchos de los Looney que devoraban su cena dejando un tiradero, sin incluir a Bugs o a Daffy que oían todo claramente comiendo pocos bocados, siendo seguidos por Mickey

\- Fresa porque mi personaje era una muchacha que adoraba los puntos- Río- Realmente si lo hago, pero en esa película fue necesario un vestido rojo y pequeños puntos blancos…. Cosa que los medios utilizaron a su favor- Sonrió Apple tomando un poco de su bebida

Julieta se mantenía de manera callada comiendo su cena mientras en un mal movimiento d Victor tiro la sal cayendo en la comida de Julieta haciendo prácticamente incomible

\- ¡Mira lo que haces animal!- Gritó enojada Julieta de sobre manera observando como su comida estaba cubierta de sal

\- ¿A quién le llamas animal, niñata? – Dijo sorprendido por la ofensa Victor levantando el salero para golpearlo contra la mesa

\- Dios, que desastre- Susurro Anastasia sabiendo que esto llevaría a una pelea

\- Claro, el señor se siente muuuuy macho empezando a decirme así- Comentó de manera sarcástica- Ni siquiera puede sacarse el saco verde que lleva en la espalda- vociferó de manera grosera refiriéndose a Lizz.

Victor estaba rojo de rabia al escuchar otra vez consejos de ese tipo, estaba harto de dar explicaciones, tomo con la mano algo de comida aventándosela infantilmente a Julieta, llegando a darle en la mejilla, logrando hacer que esta hiciera lo mismo empezando una guerra de comida por parte de los dos

-Ch-chicos- Intento calmarlos Porky siendo golpeado por puré en la cara- Oh dios…

\- ¡Si! ¡Dale! ¡Vamos! – Gritoneaba Daffy siendo de repente golpeado por una pieza de pan- Oh no, no hiciste eso- Volteó a ver a Donald quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa

\- Ha, pato tonto- Dijo con su voz chillona empezado a ser bombardeado por comida por parte de Daffy

\- ¡Daffy! ¡Hey Daffy! – Gritó Bugs intentando calmarlos- Basta y- - En ese momento Bugs fue golpeado con algo de comida en el rostro ensuciando su pelaje

\- Oh, oh- Dijo preocupado Mickey mirando el mal tiro de Donald mientras que Daffy volteaba a ver a Bugs quien se intentaba quitar el puré y las sobras de la cara

En ese momento la cara de asombro de Daffy había cambiado por completo al ver al otro pato - . . . No debiste de hacer eso pato tonto- Cizañó Daffy afilando su mirada comenzando a lanzar más comida mientras Alice volteaba a observar como todos empezaban a hacerlo mientras que Sam le lanzaba comida a Tina y esta la esquivaba lanzándole a Lola por diversión y ella le lanzaba a Elmer y así sucesivamente hasta terminar en una guerra total todos contra todos.

Por otra parte Alice se agachaba gateando con rumbo hacia atrás de la barra mirando como Anthony y Mickey estaban ahí

-Aha, parecen divertirse- Dijo de manera crédula intentando poner su mejor sonrisa el pequeño ratón recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de ambos actores

\- Eeeh, no, no creo que sea eso viejo- Caminó Bugs, sorprendentemente lento hasta atrás de la barra de la cocina sentándose en el suelo al lado de Alice mientras que con una servilleta se tallaba su pelaje intentando quitar lo más posible todo

\- Oh, lamento lo que hizo Donald, Bugs- Se disculpó Mickey de manera sincera mirando como este sonreía riendo un poco

\- Naaah, ellos son así, de no ser yo hubieras sido tu viejo- Comentó sonriente

\- Bueno, pero esos patos están eufóricos de ira…- Sonrió Anthony algo divertido al asomarse viendo como ambos patos se lanzaban platos, comida, vasos y agua de una manera sorprendente

\- ¿Eufóricos de ira? ¿Estás seguro que lo dices bien?- Río Alice mirando a Anthony mientras pasaba con otra servilleta la otra parte del pelaje de Bugs con algo más de tranquilidad viendo lo sucia que había quedado

\- Jajaja realmente no sé, pero se oye bien- Sonrió de manera victoriosa viendo como Kate llegaba por la puerta al lado de la cocina viendo todo este desastre

-¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!?- Gritó dejando a todos paralizados mientras que Thommy soltaba el puño de comida que tenía en dirección a Lilia, y Daffy se agachaba con miedo tapándose con la mesa mientras que Donald se ponía pálido del miedo- ¿Y bien? REQUIERO EXPLICACIONES

\- Solo es una pequeña convivencia- Se levantó Alice sonriente- Nos estamos conociendo y llevando bien…. ¿No es verdad chicos? – Miro a los demás mientras todos ponían sonrisas falsas y se abrazaban unos a otros asintiendo- ¿Ves? Nada de peleas burdas y sin sentido- Sonrió mirando como Victor entendía la indirecta uniéndose a la conversación

\- ¡Si! Nada de tonterías de actrices de cuarta- Sonrió falsamente acercándose

\- ¡Exacto! – Continuó Alice- Nada de Chiquillos absurdos que pelean por comida

\- O tontas niñatas que se creen superiores

Bugs los miraba desde atrás de la mesa sonriendo mientras que Daffy no entendía bien a que se referían. Lizz por su parte se limitó a suspirar limpiando un poco su cabello con la servilleta siendo mirada por Marvin quien bajo la mirada jugando con su pistola incómodamente entre las manos… sabia como se sentía ella en ese momento.

Continuaron así por un rato discutiendo Alice y Victor, una eternidad para Kate callándolos después de un rato con un grito y una reprimenda por el desperdicio absurdo de comida pidiendo que se subieran a la sala en el segundo piso para hablar de cuestiones de cómo reaccionó la gente al saber sobre ellos

\- Bien… ¿Quién empezó?- Pregunto seriamente viendo como Victor y Julieta se señalaban uno del otro con una mirada de rabia - . . . – Suspiró ante esto Kate sabiendo que esto pasaría tarde o temprano

\- Mira el lado bueno, sus compañeros no los dejaron solos- Comentó Thommy señalando a ambos patos que estaban lejos uno del otro

\- En verdad… ¿Por qué sabiendo que están prohibidas las peleas, USTEDES comenzaron a pelear?- Señaló a ambos comediantes al acentuar la palabra

\- asgsfafsfdghgaspdjas NO ES MI CULPA- Dijo Donald autoritariamente- Yo no quería que llegara a tanto- Dijo bajando un poco el ceño sabiendo todos los destrozos que ocasionaron

\- ¿¡Ah, no!? Tú fuiste el primero que metió a…. a…. ¡A TERCEROS!- Dijo sonrojándose un poco Daffy al saber que no iba a decir "Terceros" si no el nombre de tan famoso conejo que había sido ensuciado por Donald

\- ¿Terceros?- Miro extrañada Kate mirando a su alrededor mientras Alice termino sonriendo ligeramente señalando a Bugs- Ah…. B-bueno, ya arreglaremos esto después… por ahora deberían bañarse y dormirse de una vez- Comentó mientras veía como muchos salían rumbo al baño- Oh…. Esperen, es cierto…. Anthony- Llamó al actor- ¿seguirán durmiendo tú y Mickey en el cuarto de Alice y Bugs?

Todo el lugar estuvo en silencio tras la mirada sorprendida de Mickey, a quien no le habían explicado la situación de Anthony mientras este se quedó con la palabra en la boca al escuchar un "Asgsfafsfdghgaspdjas ¿¡QUE!?" Por parte de Donald que se veía enojado mirando a Kate quien solo retrocedió un paso sorprendida por esa mirada de enojo total de aquel tierno y enojón pato.

\- A-aha, n-no sabía nada yo- Sonrió nervioso Mickey viendo a Bugs implorando con su mirad una explicación

\- eeeh, pues, no sé, creo que ahora que tenemos otro cartoons creo que es mejor llevarla separados, doc.- Terminó mordiendo su zanahoria ignorando la mirada tanto como la de Mickey implorando explicaciones, como la de Donald escuchando su respuesta

\- . . . entiendo- dijo Kate pausadamente- Pues

\- Creo que ahora si es lo correcto- Sonrió totalmente Alice palmeando la espalda de Anthony- Lo siento- rio un tanto falso

\- Claro que no…. – Susurró riendo Anthony- ¿Pues qué le hacemos?- Comentó riendo siendo observado por Victor Y Luis con su ceño fruncido y pronunciado

Y todos se fueron a bañar, cada quien era puesto como se había acordado mostrándole su nueva habitación a los recién llegados. Todos dormían plácidamente excepto un par que al parecer Morfeo no les daba para dormir.

\- Mickey… ¿Estas despierto?- Preguntó susurrante Anthony

\- aha, no puedo dormir –Dijo sonriendo cálidamente aun con los ojos cerrados

\- Entiendo… oye, tengo una pregunta, pero es bastante incomoda- Miró al techo intentando saber si hacerla o n, sus ojos se mostraban serios, o mínimo fue así como entre la obscuridad lo veía Mickey un tanto asustado por oír aquello como un dejavú…

\- . . . dila- Suspiro Mickey mirándolo desde la otra cama mientras este se limitó a voltear a ver al ratón y lo serio que estaba

\- Pff, haha, no estés tan serio, no es nada malo- Rio viendo como Mickey se sorprendió sonriendo un poco disculpándose por su actitud- No importa, en verdad…. ¿Minnie es tu pareja? Digo, debe serla no…. Todos esperan eso, todos dicen eso, en realidad hahahaha creo que es una pregunta tonta, es obvio que-

\- No- Sonrió Mickey mirando el techo- Minnie es una gran amiga- Termino poniendo una sonrisa cálida al mencionarla bajándola poco a poco hasta terminar en una leve y triste- Pero no es así….

Anthony quedo callado ante ello, sabía bien que no los pusieron como compañeros por simple azar, si no que pensaron en su historia, su vida, sus romances, todo para que fueran "iguales"

-Te felicito- Rio mirando igualmente el techo- Debe ser duro oír que todo el mundo te espera ver con alguien que no amas- Suspiro dándose media vuelta en la cama quedando dormido de costado dándole la espalda al ratón- Gracias por responderme, hasta mañana- Suspiró durmiendo

Mickey lo miro sorprendido y solo rio típicamente- Aha, así somos nosotros, ¿No?- Miro la espalda de Anthony- al menos… así debemos ser- susurró terminándose por dormirse.

(. . .)

Ya por fin era de día en ese edificio, todos estaban listos para volver a la acción de las cámaras y las entrevistas, que sorprendentemente, se suscitaron más rápido de lo esperado

\- ¿Qué? ¿¡Cómo que el conejo ira primero!?- Preguntó enojado Victor a Kate mirando como las maquillistas les otorgaban más interés del necesario a Alice y Bugs

\- Disculpa… Victor ¿Cierto?- Preguntó algo molesta Kate sonando lo más hiriente posible sacando una risilla por parte de Alice- Pero solo van dos actores, dos cartoons, luego será tu turno.

\- ¿Dos actores? ¿Quién demonios es el otro actor?- Preguntó el aun enojado actor mientras que Daffy se peleaba con sus compañeros

En ese momento llegó Anthony vestido con una camisa roja, un saco negro y unos pantalones amarillos, era realmente raro verlo vestido tan colorida y extravagantemente pero al mismo tiempo acentuaba su rostro claro y sus ojos negro azabache- Lamento mucho la tardanza, andaba hablando con los directivos de Disney, al parecer hay clausulas- Miro a Mickey quien caminaba a su lado- Largas clausulas por cierto, que debí arreglar- Sonrió mirando como Victor lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras Alice estaba siendo maquillada- Oh mira, Hola, parece que gente se despertó con el pie izquierdo- Muchos le otorgaron una sonrisa y varias risillas ante su comentario haciendo que, increíblemente el ceño de Victor se prolongara más y Daffy los mirara con cara de descontento

\- Hey, Hey, esperen gente ¿El ratón me va a suplantar? ¿¡A MI!? ¿AL PATO MÁS QUERIDO DE LA TELEVISIÓN? – Grito el pato negro mirando a Kate con enojo mientras esta se sorprendió de la manera tan "educada" en la que se refería al ratón amado por todos

\- ¿¡DISCULPA!?- Miro Kate a Daffy con bastante enojo

\- No, no te disculpo querida, pero gracias por intentarlo- Mencionó de manera egocéntrica mirando sus plumas con indiferencia hacia Kate

\- No, ¡tú discúlpate! ¿¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE ASÍ A MICKEY!? ¿¡Sabes lo que nos harían los de Disney si se enteran!?

\- Yo sí, viene en el párrafo 6 subsección X parte 16- Comentó algo sonriente Anthony haciendo reír a Alice

\- Tú cállate niño bonito- Quejó Victor cruzando los brazos

\- El que deberías de calmarse eres tú Victor- Termino diciendo Alice ganándose una mirada de Rabia por parte de Victor

\- No deberías hablar absurda actriz de cuarta- Ofendió Victor a Alice

\- Eeeh, tranquilo amigo- Se metió Bugs bajándose de la silla del maquillaje viéndose exactamente igual

\- ¡Y tú!- Señaló molesto a Bugs siendo interrumpido por cierto pato

\- ¿¡Él que!?- Gritó siendo mirado por todos estando tensos por el momento

\- Bueno… Bueno… Creo que ya nos pasamos un poco- Sonrió Alice bajando de la silla dejando ver un vestido blanco con gris con escote moderado y cola de sirena, se veía elegante pero con un toque casual al dejar ver sus zapatillas, era realmente hermoso- Lamento decírtelo Victor- Sonrió cálidamente mirándolo haciéndolo estremecer con aquella mirada que desde hace mucho no le dedicaba a él- Tú estarás con…. Tu novia- Bajo un poco la sonrisa por un momento volviéndola a subir siendo solo vista por este quien volvía a fruncir el ceño

\- Estúpida producción- vociferó dándose media vuelta antes de suspiran sonrojándose un poco, casi nada, saliendo de ahí

\- Te ves hermosa- sonrió Anthony mirando como chicas se acercaban a Alice a cepillarle su blanco cabello platino mientras intentaban peinarlo

\- Gracias- Sonrió un poco más débil que antes pero aun teniendo un toque de alegría- Ustedes también se ven muy bien- Rio sabiendo que Mickey no había cambiado para nada

\- Aha, gracias… creo –Sonrió mirando como Donald camino a su lado con el ceño fruncido sin siquiera mirarlo- Donald- Susurró mirando como este simplemente se iba directamente con Minnie

La ratoncita estaba mirando todo desde el otro lado de donde estaba Mickey y vio cunado al lado de este pasaba Donald siendo observado por el ratón en cual en un movimiento termino mirándola a ella sonriéndole- aha- Sonrió por igual volteando a ver a Donald- Hola Donald- Sonrió mirando al pato

\- asgsfafsfdghgaspdjas ¿¡Qué quieres!?- Preguntó groseramente

\- Aaaaah… solo… hablar contigo, eso es todo….- Sonrió sabiendo que tenia que ayudar a ese par...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. AUTORA .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
No sé... Creo que vamos a tener mcuhos problemas con Victor y Daffy ahora en adelante... Amo a Minnie es perfecta... No sé que pedo con las habitaciones, si no entienden el plano dimencional de la casa (Ozhea si no saben quien duerme donde ni que pedo) pues les dejare un planito... (Chiquito y feo :C pero bueno :D) en mi deviantart que dejare despues... sip...

ESTE CAPITULU (Si así) es para Bugfffffffffff no se como se escribe... ¿POR QUE FRUTAS NO TIENEN NOMBRES SENCILLOS COMO TULI? ¡TULI ES SENCIZHO!

Pero yolo... ella sabe para quien es UuU Ozh... Pero si no pues... no se... me pone tiste... :C

Ya es demaciado, BAZINGA  
Entonces Bye, hasta la proxima y ya saben Tuli tuli tulipán y esas madres...

Tuli


	11. Entrevista desastrosa

Hola tulipanes! AQUÍ TULI!  
Bueno, de nuevo tome como referencia un fanfic de Bou-Chan :v se llama Bugs and Daffy (fanfictionnet /s/9353228/1/ Bugs-and-Daffy-Baffy)

¡DISFRUTEN!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente todos tenían cosas que hacer, era sorprendente la cantidad de cortos que debían de crear, además de que era el día donde continuaban las entrevistas.

Había sido típica la de Alice y Bugs con Anthony y Mickey, preguntas casuales sobre su trabajo y sobre su éxito, nada verdaderamente personal. Ahora, era el turno de Lizz y Marvin con Victor y Daffy, nada que al chico le motivara a sonreír, como siempre.

\- Mínimo intenta no matar a alguien- Comentó Kate intentando hacer que Victor sonriera

\- Bah, cállate- Suspiró ignorándola caminando a la puerta del set entrando antes que todos

\- Dios, parece más irritado que ayer- Suspiro Kate mirando a los demás en la sala- ¿Qué mosco le pico?- Dijo algo enojada viendo que nadie contestaba- Ha, perfecto- Suspiró- Tengo suficiente con ese pato. . . Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?- Miró a todos, principalmente a Marvin quien negó con la cabeza sin decir nada

Pues no, nadie sabía en el set donde estaban, unos decían que en el camerino, otros en la cocina robando comida, otros que molestando a los demás actores, pero no, nada era cierto, bueno… no del todo, si estaba en un camerino, mas no exactamente en el suyo…

\- Haaa, Haaa Daff, tienes qu- Aaaaaaah – Intentó pararlo Bugs sintiendo como volvía a ser penetrado

Se encontraban en el camerino del conejo "preparándose" para su entrevista

\- Pueden esperar- Dijo entre jadeos moviéndose más sintiendo como se volvía estrecho y delicioso el interior de Bugs

\- N-no Aaaaaaah – Era demasiado, sabía que ya era hora, ya los estarían buscando, pero no, al grandioso Daffy Duck no le importaba, deseaba eso más que nada, teniendo en cuenta que ya no podían hacerlo en casa- ¡D-Daffy mmmhg! ¡Haaa! Ya no – Sentía que se venía, haciendo que al oírlo las embestidas se hicieran más fuertes y profundas hasta hacerlo venirse- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!

\- ¡Haaa! Aaaaaaah ¡B-Bugs! – Continuó moviéndose hasta sentir como se venía en el interior del conejo recibiendo una queja de su parte- Aaaaaaah- Se detuvo un momento regulando sus jadeos, saliendo del estrecho interior oyendo un suspiro ajeno acostándose en el sillón junto al peli-blanco- ¿Decías?

\- . . . – Jadeaba algo enojado Bugs por no hacerle caso sobre llenar su interior- Nada Doc.- Suspiró empujándolo tirándolo del sillón soltando una risilla- Suerte con tu entrevista

\- Waaaa- Cayó pegándose en la cabeza- ¡Conejo despreciable! –Gritó mirando como Bugs se acomodaba en el sillón volteando a verlo, sonriéndole cariñosamente haciéndolo sonrojar- Vamos Duck, te están esperando- Rio levemente viendo como Daffy fruncía cada vez más su ceño

\- ¡No me diga conejo!- dijo sarcásticamente levantándose sacudiéndose un poco- Obviamente, todo el mundo esta esperando a LA ESTRELLA- Dijo levantando su ego mirando hacia arriba siendo seguido por Bugs

\- Pues LA ESTRELLA- Dijo riendo- ya debe de irse- Se levanto quejando un poco sacando una pequeña sonrisa de parte de su compañero- En serio Doc, debemos parar de hacerlo aquí- Comentó acercándose rápidamente a su tocador viendo por el espejo la cara de duda de Daffy- Algún día se darán cuenta Daff- Dijo seriamente viendo como este quejaba

\- Claro, claro, lo que digas- Le dio la espalda al conejo mirando la puerta preparándose para salir sintiendo enseguida como le esparcían algo frio- ¿¡Qué demonios haces conejo!?- Miró hacia atrás mirando a Bugs con un tipo perfume- ¿Qué?- Miro dudo sintinedo un olor amargo- ¿¡ME PUSISTE PERFUME!?- Dijo enojado mirando como el conejo sonreía cálidamente

\- Es colonia Daff- Rio volviendo a caminar al tocador dejándolo ahí- No es bueno que salgas sudado- Digo con sarna mirando como Daffy se coloraba todo

Daffy no le contestó salió enojado del camerino asotando la puerta sin importarle quien lo pudiera ver, siendo visto por cierta ratoncita que pasaba por ahí.

El pato continuó caminando reprochándose cosas en su mente susurrando maldiciones hacia cierto conejo, todo era verdaderamente su culpa, al menos eso pensaba él, el emplumado no estaba realmente de acuerdo con ese ridículo proyecto, pero Bugs había aceptado por todos de manera autoritara poniendo como excusa lo bueno que seria para el programa, ese, el mismo Bugs Bunny que había expresado su incomodidad hacía Marvin es el mismo que al aceptar su contrato los puso como compañeros. Vaya maldición. Sin mencionar que también al aceptar se volvió compañero de Mickey Mouse, el ratón más querido de todos. Un simple bufón cantarín

\- . . . – Suspiró pesadamente golpeando las puertas que daban al set siendo regañado por Kate- Si, si, lo siento- Dijo sorprendiendo a Kate.

El pato mas molesto, despreciable y amado de Warner estaba…. ¿Disculpandose?- S-Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer- Aclaró algo sorprendida dándole señas a los camarógrafos para que empezaran la entrevista.

La que les haría la entrevista era una joven diferente a la que les había tocado a Bugs y Mickey, esta era un tanto más joven y atrevida, al menos eso era lo que se les dio a entender.

-Entonces, un gusto Daffy- Saludó la señorita principalmente mirando al pato- Háblame de ti

Este la miro sorprendido, ¿Qué debía de decir?- Pff, Soy la más grande estrella de Warner ¿No es verdad? Creo que con eso me defino perfectamente- Comentó inflando su ego haciendo reír a los presentes

\- Me lo imaginaba- Dijo riendo un poco- Peor no es exactamente lo que venimos a preguntarte, veras y si tus compañeros me lo permiten, quisiera preguntarte algo del…. Pasado- Sonrió de sobre manera crispando a Victor y Daffy siendo mirados con duda por Lizz y Marvin- Bueno, pues… Hace mucho tiempo hubo cierto chisme entre las televisoras- Se acomodó el cabello cruzando su pierna mirando un papel frente a ella- Y… En ese video se involucraba a dos grandes comediantes…. Tú y Bugs Bunny….- Antes de hacer la pregunta quito los papeles de su rostro siendo sorprendida por una mirada de increíble odio y rabia por parte de Daffy, parecía su típica expresión pero sus ojos, sus ojos mostraban una rabia esperando su respuesta- e-entonces…- Dijo nerviosa

Al parecer Victor no entendía mucho, era de esperarse tomando en cuenta que había llegado de Europa hace apenas poco, Lizz tampoco lo entendía por la misma razón, pero Marvin estaba incómodamente mirando a Daffy, nervioso y culpable de lo que podía decir

\- Dogers- Lo llamó Marvin mirando como las emplumadas manos de Daffy se volvían puños temblando un poco de la rabia- . . . – Este solo se volteó mirando a Kate quien les hacia señas para que siguieran con la entrevista pero solo había balbuceos por parte de la entrevistadora y miradas dudosas entre Victor y Lizz

\- ¿Qué tal si pasamos a otra pregunta?- Dijo Lizz algo dudosa expresándolo con sus ojos.

La tensión se disipo un poco siéndose más relajada

\- Ah, ah, si, si, mejor- Asintió la señorita cambiando de hoja- Dime Marvin, ¿Cómo es trabajar con Duck Dogers? – Comentó Sonriente mirando al marciano

Hola a la tensión otra vez….

\- Pues- Empezó Marvin- Dogers es un gran general, es aquel que ayudaría a un compañero, es terco y dedicado, hasta es… amable- Terminó siendo observados por todos, los camarógrafos, Kate, la entrevistadora y Daffy. Marvin sentía sus miradas pero intento no mostrar su leve color verde en sus mejillas

\- Entiendo, gracias por la honestidad- Se acomodó la entrevistadora- Pero es algo sorprendente ¿La amabilidad como un don de Duck Dogers?- Preguntó- ¿Tú crees eso Daffy Duck?- Miro al pato mientras este despertaba de sus pensamientos

\- ¡P-PUES CLARO! ¡DESPUES DE TODO…! – Se levantó de su asiento - ¡SOY, DUCK DOG…!- Antes de terminar su tan aclamado nombre una de las luces del estudio cayó estrepitosamente contra él causando un hoyo en el suelo del estudio- Es-estoy bien- Dijo con el pico fuera de sí mientras los presentes reían ante lo visto

\- Bueno…. Pasemos entonces con la alegre pareja- Dijo mirando a Victor y Lizz quienes solo asintieron- Muchos los ven y se sorprenden de lo duradero que se ve esto, díganme, ¿Cómo es que logra funcionar su relación?

Daffy mantenía su mano buscando por el suelo del estudió su pico el cual estaba al lado de la silla de la entrevistadora

En ese momento Victor solo lo pensó frunciendo más su ceño mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados, la entrevistadora dirigió su mirada entonces a Lizz quien miro el suelo antes de contestar

\- Bien- Pensó un poco frunciendo levemente su ceño dirigiendo su mirada a la entrevistadora- Todo funciona gracias a que dejamos todo lo pasado… atrás, sin que nadie del pasado se metiera- Comentó haciendo a Victor sorprendiera intentando saber a qué exactamente se refería

\- Woow, ¿Es eso cierto Victor?- Sonrió la joven mirando al actor mientras este pensaba en una respuesta rápida a la punzada de Lizz

\- Yo….- Antes de poder contestar Daffy desesperado había golpeado su pico haciéndolo volar pegando contra la caja de alta tensión la cual controlaba las luces del estudio haciendo todas estas, y las cámaras, se apagaran de golpe dejando a todos en la obscuridad

\- ¡LUCAS!- Gritó Kate enfurecida con el comediante

\- Ups- Terminó diciendo el plumífero mientras se levantaba

\- Dogers- Digo entre la obscuridad Marvin dándole el pico al pato

\- Gracias- Comentó con su cierto tono común mientras intentaban ver como arreglar las luces

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por otro lado estaba entre los pasillos Alice caminando con… cierta felicidad

\- Vaya, alguien está de humor- Dijo Anthony caminando a su lado después de verla

\- Hola- saludó cantarina caminando al lado del actor

\- ¿Dónde has estado? Ahora mismo iba por ti a tu camerino- Comentó acomodándose el sombrero tipo anfitrión de carnaval con la ligera modificación de tener dos orejas de ratón a los lados- Es hora de meternos en nuestro papel

\- Hahaha Claro- Rio tomando la diadema que Anthony le ofreció, era una beige con orejas blancas de conejo, esta se los acomodo sonriente- Estaba viendo la entrevista de Daffy- Aclaró dando vuelta en un pasillo al igual que su compañero

\- Entiendo… oí que se acabó gracias a ese pato- Sonrió - ¿Alguna novedad que compartas?- Preguntó

\- No, para nada, solamente la verdad- Suspiro algo feliz pero melancólica- Bueno, nada que no sea lo sabido- Miró al joven- ¿y tú? Es verdad… ¿Cómo va todo con Julieta?- Preguntó sonriendo hacia él.

\- Hahaha, creo que me le declarare de una vez- Dijo sonrojándose- Realmente… no sé qué pase

\- hahaha, suerte campeón- Animó pegándole levemente en el hombro entrando al comedor, en el cual estaban todos- Mejor me voy, ya vez como son los productores, ven un posible rumor y se ENGANCHAN en él- Rio despidiéndose con la mano caminando hacia donde esta Bugs.

Anthony miro un segundo a su amiga, ¿Realmente estará bien no meterse? Suspiro levemente y camino hacia Julieta, la cual peleaba con Donald y Mickey solo intentaba tranquilizarlo hasta que ve como su compañero se acerca

\- Oh, aja, Hola Anthony- Saludó contentó el ratón mientras que el pato y su no tan amiga lo miraban cayados pero con el ceño fruncido- ¿Encontraste a Alice?

\- Si, si lo hice, ya tiene puesta las orejas- Sonrió sentándose al lado de Julieta delante de Mickey

Todos en el proyecto deberían tener algo representativo de su personaje, hasta ahora el único que no era verdaderamente necesario era Peter, ya que este tenia su sombrero de vaquero, pero Luis tenía lo que era el gorro de Elmer, Thommy tenía el mechón de en medio de su cabeza de color amarillo que al peinarse este quedaba como el principal, Pierre, además de su típica colonia, tenia de igual manera una franja blanca en su cabello para similar la cola de Pepe, Apple, por su parte, tenía unas orejas de ratoncita con un moño rojos punteado en una de ellas, Julieta tenía el sombrero de Donald (el cual odiaba… ), Anthony las orejas de su compañero, al igual que Alice y Lilia las cuales conservaban tiaras con orejas de su personaje. Lizz aunque no lo sabía tendría que usar un pequeño sombrero amarillo, del mismo color que la punta del casco de Marvin. En el caso de Victor tendría que usar o una gorra con la punta color naranja, o un sombrero negro con el contorno naranja, Ross tendría un casto (de su motocicleta) con el vidrio anaranjado (transparente, obvio) y una visera tipo tennis naranja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado ya la hora de comer, hora que por el incidente Victor y compañía se habían perdido- Bien hecho pato tonto- Dijo irritado en actor mirando al plumífero

\- No tienes derecho de decirme nada- Comentó dramático- ¡YO SOY LA VICTIMA AQUI! Sin comer, solo y hambriento, oh, quien sabe cuánto podré vivir así- actuó parándose bajo uno de los reflectores mientras estos eran probados para percibir fallas

\- ¡TODO BIEN!- Gritó uno de los muchachos apagando y prendiendo las luces cegando por un momento a Daffy

\- Bien, apaguemos todo, gracias a todos, Daffy, aléjate de las luces- Pidió el director mientras todos comenzaban a salir, al igual que Lucas, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido apunto de hacer una de sus escenas

\- Bien, no salió tan mal- Comentó Marvin mirando a su enojada compañera debido a la "Ultima" pregunta que le hicieron- ¿No… creen?- Pausó un poco mirando a Victor el cual solo suspiraba pesadamente con el ceño fruncido y las manos cruzadas- . . . –Terminó por separarse de los tres entrando a su camerino (ya que estaba más cerca de ese set).

Los tres caminaban por los pasillos mirando a todos con su ceño fruncido, eso hasta ver a Bugs

\- Hey, ¿Por qué las caras largas? ¿Daffy ya les pegó lo hermitaño?- Bufó el conejo mirando a los compañeros

\- No estoy de humor conejo- Finalizó Victor saliéndose de ahí

\- Nada que importe- Caminó Lizz frenándose después de unos pasos- ¿Cuál es el escándalo, del cual estuvieron involucrados?- Preguntó sin mirarlos

\- Eeeeeeh, no sé de qué habla señorita- Respondió Bugs manteniendo su sonrisa y tranquilidad

\- . . . Claro- Terminó yéndose por uno de los pasillos dejando a el pato con el conejo.

\- Eeeh, ¿Divertida tu entrevista?- Rio mirando al pato el cual solo se limitó a cruzar sus emplumados brazos

\- Cállate, conejo- Dijo mirando a su compañero- Por culpa de esa chismosa, de entrevistadora, el director no confía en mi- Quejó haciéndose la víctima- YO, EL PATO MÁS AMADO DE TODOS, ¿CÓMO NO CONFIAR EN MI?

\- Duck… El director jamás ha confiado en ti desde que quemaste uno de los set, o cuando rompiste aquella pintura, o cuando escapaste de Warner e hiciste que Kate te buscara- Comentó sacando al final una de sus zanahorias mordiéndola- ¿Quieres que siga Doc.?- Mordió esta ruidosamente mientras el pato pensaba como defenderse

\- ¿¡AH SI!?- Dudó por un momento- M-Mínimo YO no rompí un refrigerador mas de 30 veces

\- Ese no fui yo… - Suspiró el conejo algo irritado

\- Claro…. Pero ¡YO! ¡No peleo con niños por un cereal!- Vociferó victorioso señalándolo

\- . . . Duck, ese conejo tampoco era yo- Comentó más irritado que nada mientras giraba los ojos- vámonos- Dijo para sí mismo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida

\- ¿Compartir tu cereal con adolescentes?- Preguntó caminando al lado de Bugs

\- Daff, ese ni siquiera es blanco- Quejó

\- ¿Ayudar a Bambi a escapar?

\- No

\- ¿Estar atado a una maquina con una mujer muy hermosa esperando a que la maquila demoledora no los mate?

\- ¿En verdad crees qu-?- Dijo antes de mirar a Alice sonriendo hacia la puerta de vidrio de salida

\- Eeeh, ¿Qué hay de nuevo muñeca?- Preguntó tapando la boca de Daffy para que parara de hablar

\- ¿Mmmh?- Volteó mirando al conejo- Oh, hola chicos, ¿Quieren ir a comer algo?- Dijo demasiado alegre de lo normal

\- ¿Paso algo lindo hoy?- Dijo tranquilo comiendo más de su zanahoria mientras su emplumado amigo solo los veía

\- Hahaha nada, nada- Miró a Daffy- Oí que su entrevista estuvo de-lu-jo- Rio levemente mientras Bugs miraba hacia afuera del estudio, por la puerta de vidrio, se veía a una enojada joven entrando a un carro verde obscuro saliendo a toda prisa de ahí

\- ¡JA! ¿Ves dientón? FUE EXCELENTE- Aclaró Duck quitando la mano del conejo de su boca

\- Dijo De lujo, no excelente- corrigió Bugs- Y claro…. – Miro a Alice- nos encantaría ir a cenar

\- ¿Qué? YO JAM- Quejó antes de que su boca fuera tapada por una zanahoria… DE NUEVO

Una cena algo interesante los espera….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
OZHE PERO QUE COSAS!

Capitulo nuevo! TULI FELIZ UuU

¿Hay Reviews?

PD: Cree un fanfic, slash, de ¿QUE PASARIA SI MICKEY Y DONALD FUERAN HUMANOS? la idea de nuevo salió de Bou-Chan

Link si les interesa leerlo: monitax3deviantartcom / journal / DxM - Es-momento-de-darse-cuenta-BL -523782920

Tuli tuli TULIPÁN!


	12. Empezando el plato fuerte

Pues ahora mi excusa son los exámenes finales! OZHEAME NO

Chicos, chicas, mujeres, hombres, niños, niñas, asesinos en serie.. (ook no) lectores en general Hola y gracias por leer esto... realmente siento que ahora si me tarde un montoooon! que cososssss..

¿Qué les parce si les pago con LEMON?  
Pues hoy no... hoy será muy soft por que ozhea yo ozhea no soy de LEMON (aja) ya luego habrá lemon hasta con un árbol, hoy no...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. DISFRUTEN.-.-.-.-.-.-.- SIN PV.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era bastante raro, un lugar bastante normal, de esos restaurantes familiares en donde lo más "elegante" era carne… No diferentes tipos de carne, no, simplemente CARNE

\- Eeeeeeh, primor, ¿Aquí?- Dijo algo desconcertado Bugs mientras Daffy corría hacia la barra de ensalada

\- Si, ¿No es mejor algo casual?- Rio Alice- Pensaba que en un lugar elegante llamaríamos mucho la atención- Sonrió

No mentía del todo, pero era normal que las caricaturas fueran a ese tipo de restaurantes, así que en parte era mejor no ir por que se toparían con medio mundo haciendo un poco incomoda la noche…  
Ahora que lo pensaba, Bugs, este es el tipo de lugares que frecuentaban hace años, cuando apenas empezaban, lugares simples donde podían tener una conversación normal sin esperar que un reportero los oyera grabándolo para una revista de espectáculos

\- Bien, gracias por aceptar mi invitación, chicos- Alice se sentó en una mesa pegada a la ventana, en rinconada, los asientos era un sillón en forma de C que rodeaba la mesa

\- No hay de que, en verdad me sorprendió que lo hicieras- Sonrió encantadoramente Bugs sentándose frente a ella mirando de reojo como el pato reía y daba de saltos en los juegos infantiles, no había gente más que los empleados- Parece que a Daff no le importa

\- si- rio un poco- Bueno no sabía si tenía planes con Victor- Sonrió torcida y forzosamente mirando al pato para después voltearse a ver el menú

\- . . . Ah, cierto, su compañero…- Pausó- Y dime muñeca, ¿Qué haces tú en un proyecto como este?- dijo en forma de cliché haciendo reír a Alice

\- Pues bueno- Comentó siguiendo el juego recargando su codo derecho en la mesa recargando su mentón en su mano- Verás, tenía la idea de meterme a un musical, allá en Europa, pero… me han llamado para este proyecto, me pareció bien, estar con un ídolo de tu infancia es genial.

Bugs pensó un poco sus palabras… Realmente era difícil de creer que esa fuera la verdadera razón por la que estuviera ahí

\- . . . – Alice bajo un poco sus sonrisa hasta volverla inexistente- No sé cómo lo haces- Suspiro mirando la ventana, era una noche nublada- Sonríes sin importar lo que pase…muchas veces- Sonrió levemente al verlo

Eso ya no era cien por ciento la verdad, con el nuevo show más libertades se le han dado, más se le llega a complicar a veces, digo, estar más de 50 años sonriendo en todo momento, es difícil intentar no hacerlo…

\- Y Daffy- Suspiro sonriendo con más claridad- Ustedes son… tan diferentes, tan unidos- Suspiro de nuevo mirando en su mano un pequeño anillo plateado con una piedra verde brillante

\- Bueno primor, ya saben lo que dicen, si somos diferentes, nos complementamos- Rio el conejo poniendo sus su mirada en el pato mientras este saltaba y corría cual niño

Se quedaron callados un momento mientras les preguntaban lo que iban a pedir, fue lo normal, Bugs pidió por los dos, por él y su "pareja" y Alice simplemente dejo que el mesero eligiera por ella…

\- ¿Desde cuándo son pareja? – Soltó la pregunta tan repentina que Bugs termino tosiendo su zanahoria recargándose en la mesa-Oh, ¿Todo bien?

\- Si, si- Tosió- Me sorprendió tu pregunta…- Aclaró mirándola- No sé de qué hablas, lindura, yo…. – Frenó un poco antes de contestar bien mirando a la joven y como esta mantenía una mirada sarcástica y burlona- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Miró como se había formado una sonrisa risueña en el rostro de su compañera

\- No es algo difícil para alguien que sabe de opuestos atraídos – Dijo sonriente mientras una risa se oía a sus espaldas. Era Daffy acercándose

\- Este lugar es genial- Vociferó de manera infantil con el pico todo lleno de chocolate

\- Claro Daff- Sonrió el conejo tomando la servilleta de tela y haciéndose a un lado dejando que el pato de golpe se sentara mientras el pasaba la servilleta limpiándolo, crispándolo un poco

\- ¡Y-Yo puedo hacerlo solo conejo!- Gritó sonrojado sin verdaderamente tener la intención de cortar el mimo del otro

Alice los veía contenta tomando un poco del agua que le había traído la mesera

\- Bueno, listo Doc.- Terminó bugs doblando la servilleta mientras su compañera soltaba una leve risilla

\- ¿¡Y tú de que te ríes!?- Se sonrojó el pato mirando como la joven reía

\- No, por nada, pensaba en que eran una adorable pareja- Suspiró sonriente mirando al pato

Daffy podría tolerar muchas cosas, pero lo que sus nervios no podían soportar eran cosas relacionadas con ese conejo, ya sean buenas o malas, halagos u ofensas causando que su ceño se frunciera más junto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

\- ¡No sé de qué hablas!- Terminó diciendo cruzándose de brazos haciendo pucheros sentándose de golpe intentando ignorar el calor que se posaba en sus mejillas mientras Bugs solo se acomodaba

\- Vamos Duck, Alice lo sabe- Sonrió el conejo poniendo su mano sobre la de Daff recibiendo una mirada de pánico de su parte además de un grito en forma de duda

\- Ustedes son encantadores- Termino diciendo mientras el pato solo suspiraba enojado volviendo a su lugar- Él no me dijo, yo lo deduje… Sé de eso…

\- Es verdad...- Parpadeó un par de veces aquel pato mirando a Alice- Saliste con mi compañero- Dijo curioso- Por cierto…. ¿Qué le hiciste?- Preguntó sacando una lupa de quien sabe dónde mirándola a través de ella- ¿En verdad eres un espía?

Alice lo miro sorprendida dejando el vaso de vidrio en la mesa- ¿De qué hablas?- Rio falsamente acomodando su cabello intentando no tocar de más ese tema, no porque le incomodara, para nada, simplemente porque ya era demasiado verlo en la casa, con "ella" y todavía con el estrés del programa no podía darse a pensar en esas cosas.

\- Pues…. Ahora sale con Lizz- Aclaró Daffy mirándola de manera en que la lupa iba cayendo poco a poco hasta terminar recargada en la mesa.

La joven quedo petrificada con una sonrisa falsa y bien plasmada en su rostro, nada que Daffy o Bugs se creyeran pero sabían que eso indicaba que no podían por ahora preguntar mucho si ella no quería decirles

-…. – El plumífero se recargó en el respaldo del sillón- Pero bueno… ¡TENGO HAMBRE! ¿¡QUE TIENE QUE HACER UNA ESTRELLA POR ALGO DE COMIDA!?- Gritó haciendo reír tanto al conejo como levemente a la rubia

Bugs los miraba sin entender verdaderamente lo que dijo Daff, mas sabía perfectamente lo que había o hubo con Victor, los productores le aseguraron que no había problema con Alice, pero él estaba algo dudoso de eso… Y por ello ya se habían llamado antes

: Flash back:

Bugs salió de la compañía rumbo a la casa que compartía con el pato, ya era de noche, acababa de salir de la junta sobre el nuevo show, o los shows en realidad que presentarían, ahí fue donde conoció a Alice, ella ya lo conocía de años, era gran fan suyo en la infancia y por ello había aceptado

\- Un gusto, Bugs- Sonrió apretando levemente su mano mientras le ofrecían una prueba del nuevo licor anaranjado que tomaría en los shows- mmmh, licor de zanahoria- Miro extrañada la bebida tomando lo que podía- No sabe mal- Sonrió mirando a su nuevo compañero

No mentiría si no le dijera que sabía que esa sonrisa era más falsa que la de una masca de plástico, era una sonrisa forzada pero bien hecha, una típica sonrisa de "Me arruinaron el día" y de eso sabía el conejo.

Al parecer esa sonrisa fue causada al saber el cast completo, "Victor" se veía claramente al lado de la foto y nombre de Lucas y eso le causaba mucho conflicto a ella

\- "Ustedes tienen gran química al trabajar"- Dijo uno de los ejecutivos sonriendo, mas eso solo lo pensaban ellos.

Alice sabía que su último trabajo con el actor había sido hace meses en un musical, era cuando aún eran novios, aún podía abrazarlo, molestarlo, sonreírle y sonrojarlo cuando quisiera…. Mas ahora ya no…

\- Eeeeeeh, ¿Algún problema?- Terminó soltando la pregunta camino a la salida al lado de su compañera mirando como esta observaba detenidamente el vaso con apenas un sorbo de licor de zanahoria

\- No realmente- Sonrió débilmente- Solo pensaba- Suspiro sonriendo levemente mirando hacia las ventanas a lado de ellos

\- Primor, tú y yo sabemos que sé de estas cosas- Sonrió el conejo mordiendo su zanahoria

\- Claro- rio mientras pensaba un poco- Victor… No pensaba que estuviera aquí… y más con…. Lizz- Suspiro bajando su sonrisa lentamente para después intentar retomarla tomando el sorbo de licor tirando abruptamente el vaso de cristal por una de las ventanas riendo mientras continuaba caminando

\- No debería de ser un problema- La miro mientras daba un mordido más a su vegetal- Tienen química después de todo, los productores…

\- Claro…Puede que no lo entiendas…. O puede que sí, quien sabe… Pero es como si…. Como si tú mejor amigo… Tu compañero, te dejara por la persona que más odias… Pero lo más divertido es que la odias por que tendrá a quien fue el mejor compañero- Suspiró saliendo del edificio dirigiéndose a su deportivo

Realmente no había respuesta válida por parte del conejo y eso lo sabía perfectamente, pensándolo bien ¿Qué hubiera pasado si por una u otra cosa Daffy se hubiera quedado con el marciano? Oh no, eso no lo dejaría ni soñando.

Un fuerte sonido al morder su zanahoria y se encontraba en esa limosina intentando no imaginar que hubiera pasado… porque sentía que uno de los tres no estaría ahí para ello…

: Fin del Flash back:

Y ahora se encontraban comiendo, Bugs pensaba en lo pasado mientras que en una de esas captó la atención del pato quien dejo de comer lentamente mirándolo….

\- ¿Estás bien conejo?- Alice dejo igualmente de comer mirando a ambos observando como el orejudo apenas y había siquiera mirado su plato sin percatarse que ya se lo habían traído

\- ¿Pasa algo Bugs?- Preguntó con una sonrisa, la plática hasta el momento con el plumífero había sido agradable pero al parecer fuera de los oídos de Bugs-

El conejo se encontraba mirando su plato, detenidamente hasta levantar la mirada - Ah, ¿Eh? Hahaha me quedé pensando, bueno, primor y que más nos cuentas- Sonrió

Lucas y Alice solo se miraron extrañados por su actitud sabiendo que esa fue la primera pregunta que había contestado de parte de Daffy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Volviendo a otra parte

\- Sabes bien que no te dejaran- Aclaró Ross mirando a su compañero.

Era ya tarde y se encontraban en el balcón de la joven hablando del proyecto, era bien sabido que ella y su EXNOVIO tenían una grata relación como amigos, no como el típico "Podemos ser amigos" no, simplemente "Siempre fuimos solo amigos solo que apenas lo aceptamos". Los productores se habían enganchado de eso para ponerla a ella como compañera de Tina alegando que las dos usaban motocicletas sabiendo que eso no tenía nada de relevancia en el show.

Y ahí se encontraban ella alegando que no dejarían al joven apiñonado seguir con su plan

\- Si se lo pido a los ejecutivos, ellos JAMAS me niegan nada- Inflaba su ego Victor recargándose por completo en la silla

\- Eso no es cierto…- Suspiro la joven dejando salir el humo de sus pulmones

\- HA, dime una sola vez que me negaran algo…- Sonrió el joven confiado de lo que decía.

\- umm es difícil….- Miro al joven quien reía- Decir solo una- rio ella- A ver, esa vez que quisiste un jacuzzi en tu camerino, además de la vez del sillón masajeado, del avión privado, aquella de las azafatas, la vez que querías cambiar tu silla de descanso por un sillón, aquella otra que quisiste una casa igual de grande que la de Alice…. Y….

\- Ok ya…. Dios, dije una- Suspiró mirando a otro lado- ¿Puedes dejar de fastidiar?- Frunció el ceño

\- haha hahaha, Claro, pero… ¿Por qué te quieres salir del proyecto?- Volvió al cigarro mirando de reojo a su compañero

\- Algún día te matara esa cosa- Dijo refiriéndose al cigarro- eeeh, por nada realmente…- Frunció el ceño- como AMO tener de compañero a ese patán cantarín- Suspiró

\- ¿Anthony?- Rio- A penas lleva dos días completos con nosotros

\- Imagínate, y ya lo odio- Suspiró

\- No estarás- Aspiro de su cigarro- ¿Celoso?- Suspiró sonriendo viendo como el chico se sonrojaba frunciendo de más su ceño

\- ¿DISCULPA? ESTAS HABLANDO CON UNO DE LOS MÁS GRANDES ACTORES DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS- Vociferó mirándola- Yo jamás estaría celoso de un cantarín de cuarta y su relación con esa niñata de quinta

\- mmmh- Sonrió- Que raro… yo jamás mencione que tenía que ver con Alice- Dejó el cigarro en el cenicero

\- ¿¡Qué tanto insinúas!?- Miró enojado a la joven pero esta ya estaba saliendo de la habitación

\- Buenas noches- Sonrió cerrando la puerta dejando solo a Victor quien suspiro mirando su celular…. Y la portada que aún no cambiaba desde su anterior romance con aquella actriz... Ese es un secreto que su nueva pareja no debía saber, no por ahora, ese sería su pequeño recuerdo de aquel tiempo con ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la sala

Lilia y Cris se divisaban riendo mientras hablaban de los proyectos que habían tenido en ese tiempo de no haberse visto, después de todo eran muy buenos amigos, hasta el punto de ser confundidos con una pareja en un rencuentro.

Por su parte Pierre se encontraba en la cocina, un piso debajo de ellos, mas no tan lejos como para no escuchar sus risas, risas que aunque no lo pareciera llegaban a inquietar un poco al francés intentando poner la cara más calmada que podía.

\- Tranquilo- Rio Ana entrando a la cocina rumbo al refrigerador sacando de este un pequeño jugo de naranja mientras mirabas al francés

\- ¿De qué habla dame?- Sonrió terminando de preparar su "café"

\- Bueno… Digo, como para que alguien le ponga sal a su café ya debe de haber algo raro- Rio mientras Pierre miraba por un segundo el tarro donde había agarrado "azúcar" mirando lo que verdaderamente era

\- Vaya- Rio de manera seca mientras dejaba la taza en el lavaplatos dejando que se vaciara- Pues… sé que debo confiar en ella Dame pero…- Suspiro arreglando su cabello con su mano derecha mientras Ana se había recargado en el refrigerador mirándolo sonriente

\- . . . En verdad- Rio de manera divertida captando la atención perdida del extranjero- Me hubiera gustado que te preocuparas así de mi cuando venias mis exnovios a la casa, Mon…. Pierre…- Suspiro bajando su sonrisa al igual que el jugo

Un silencio se hizo presente, era un tema del cual preferían no hablar, fue una decisión mutua, no funcionaba, ¿Para qué mentir? Ella tenía muchos pretendientes al igual que él la diferencia radicaba en el caso que le hacían a aquellas personas…

De repente la puerta sonó haciéndose presente Tom siendo cargado por Claudio en sus hombros mientras que detrás de ellos llegaba Kate con un sobre dorado en la mano, parecía emocionada como el pequeño del equipo

\- ¡Chicos!- Sonrió alegre gritándoles a los demás subiendo las escaleras- A la sala ¡Ahora!- Al llegar a esta miro a Cris y a Lilia saludándolos pasando directamente a la mesa hincándose frente a esta dándole la espalda al televisor

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Ross saliendo de su habitación rumbo a la sala

\- LES JURO QUE YO NO LO HICE- Comentó Victor ganándose una mirada de duda por parte de todos- Digo… si pensaron que yo había sido- Suspiró sentándose en uno de los sillones

Después de ver que nadie subía Kate se sorprendió, faltaban Bugs, Daffy, Alice, Anthony y Julieta.

\- Mickey- Dijo de manera cortes Kate- ¿Dónde- Dónde está tú compañero?- Preguntó algo nerviosa perdiendo parte de la emoción debido a la carta sabiendo que esto les interesaría a todos

\- a-aja, fue…. Con la señorita Julieta a cenar- Sonrió intentando sonar lo más normal posible ganándose una mirada extrañada de Donald y Minnie

Kate suspiró esperando que aquella "cena" no fuera en un lugar famoso, no quería que los chismes se generaran causando destrozos en el show- Entiendo- Termino diciendo viendo el sobre- Bueno… no creo que haya problemas, pues… Venía a comentarles algo asombroso chicos- rio- Le encanto a la audiencia la idea de las entrevistas, parecieron satisfechos con las primeras versiones, al parecer habrán más y de la misma entrevistadora de ustedes chicos- Miro a Victor- Y pues… Mientras eso pasa, ya que tanto Daffy y Marvin, y Bugs con Mickey ya fueron entrevistados se irán a una sesión de fotos, aun no es oficial claro, Bugs y Mickey se irían a las montañas nevadas mientras que Daffy y Marvin pensábamos en algo así como un lago- Sonrió

\- eh?- La atención de todos se posó directamente en Victor- ¿A dónde iríamos?- Preguntó groseramente sorprendiendo a Kate, mientras que este fruncía más y más su ceño.

\- Solo serían por un par de días, literalmente, una noche- Terminó diciendo esperando a que el joven dejara de exagerar ante la mención de esto

\- . . . A mí jamás me dijeron nada de esto- Vocifero enojado

\- Tranquilo- Suspiro Lizz intentando calmar a su pareja siendo vista por esta con enojo mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba dejando a todos observándolo- Lo siento- Se disculpó por mirando a Kate la cual le hizo una seña y una mueca en forma de entendimiento

\- Total, después de todo, las entrevistas seguirán, ahora los pusimos aleatorios y terminamos poniéndolos de la siguiente manera: Minnie y Speedy estarán juntos mañana por la mañana, seguidos por Julieta y Anastasia…

\- Oh, ¿Quién es mi compañera?- Dijo de manera delicada Ana haciendo un ademan con las manos algo emocionada por saberlo, aunque ya se lo imaginaba, realmente siendo la única exnovia de Pierre y conociendo a Lilia solo podía ser alguien

\- Claro, es Penelope- Sonrió mirando la alegría de la joven ignorando la mirada de descontento de cierto gato que parecía hasta intrigado con la noticia- Va a venir desde mañana temprano y ya para la hora de la comida se hará su entrevista…

\- Ow- Sonrió alegre mirando la sonrisa de Pierre sin destacar que era falsa- ¿¡No es genial?- Preguntó y este solo conservo su sonrisa siendo vista por Lilia quien suspiro mirando hacia el suelo

\- ¿Todo bien?- Susurró Cristian tomando la mano de la joven sin previo aviso

\- S-si… creo….- termino por decir

Parece que el cielo mañana soltara una tormenta….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BOU-CHAN! xD

Que les digo... Pues apenas voy en el 12 como de 30 una onda asi.. pues si...  
Después de este capitulo espero mucho odioo hacia mi... lo espero con ansias... Ammm.. No se que decir

A pues si, es el cumpleaños, ayer fue de mi escritora de fanficion favorita, te adoro y lo sabes y quería hacer algo especial y aun lo tengo planeado... pero... es como un ["wait" y es muy soft este capitulo, quería de todo.. pero muahahahaha me encanta hacela de pedo y dejarlos en ascuas... Ya luego habbra mordida a la torta (?) Espero no me odien tanto por Speedy... eeeh, se que habrá gente que este como de WHAAAAAAAT!? xD Que cosos

Ya bueno Bye tuli tuli y eesas weas...


	13. Verdades y sospechas

DISFRUTEN MIS TULIPANES

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa noche había sido tranquila, Daffy, Bugs y Alice llegaron después encontrándose con esa noticia haciendo irritar tanto al conejo como al pato, por su lado Alice estaba segura que para ese entonces no estaría presente, o al menos eso esperaba, una nueva vida estaba totalmente planeada como para ser arruinada.

Anthony había llegado junto con su nueva novia, es decir la pareja de Donald el cual palideció aún más de lo que era al momento de la notica, mientras Mickey había terminado con un "aaah…. Aha, que gusto… Por ustedes".

A la mañana siguiente todos se estaban desde temprano arreglando, tenían casi todo listo para las entrevistas pero los nervios de Speedy y Minnie se veían en el aire, al parecer ninguno de los dos roedores había hecho una entrevista antes en televisión nacional

\- Hay caramba, ¿Sí el señor Bugs lo ve? Jamás le he entendido a esto de las camaritas y las preguntas, compadre, a lo mucho di unas palabras hace años- Comentó siendo arreglado por las asistentes, las cuales se veían algo irritadas por la ropa tan pequeña del tan pequeño cartoon.

\- Mira, tu tranquilo y ellos nerviosos- Comentó acomodando su sombrero- Dudo que nos vaya tan mal compadre- Rio mirando a Apple- ¿No cree, señorita?- Sonrió siendo correspondido por la misma mientras que muchas manos arreglaban su pompón vestido

\- Así lo creo- Rio- Pero es normal, no podrás negarle al pobre de Speedy que si es un miedo terrible- Se sentó para ser peinada y maquillada por profesionales

\- Owwwww, no creo que sea un buen color para hoy- Se dijo a si misma Minnie captando la atención de los actores y cartoon- ¿Ustedes que creen?- Preguntó de manera preocupada a los demás sacándole una risilla a Apple- Ow! No te rías, en verdad creo que es importante para…

\- Tranquila- Sonrió Apple alejando a los estilistas mirando a su nerviosa compañera- ¿Qué nos pueden preguntar?

Y como si hubieran invocado al mismísimo diablo, la entrevistadora estaba ahí, preparando unas hojas con notas y pidiendo un café a la par que ellos se sentaban

"3….2…..1" Se hizo la señal y todo estaba siendo grabado

\- Bienvenidos muchachos, y gracias por venir a mi entrevista- Sonrió de manera prolongada la mujer crispando un poco a Minnie

\- No, no, gracias a ti- Contestó Apple mirando como todos a excepción de ella se habían quedado petrificados

\- Bueno… Parece que el gato les comió la lengua a los demás- Rio mirando a todos intentando que uno reaccione

\- Como cree señorita, seguimos aquí- Sonrió conquistadoramente Peter haciendo que la entrevistadora cambiara su semblante a uno un tanto perverso

\- Oh, claro que siguen aquí…. – Rio acomodándose- Bueno, que gusto que estén con nosotros, espero que disfruten su estancia en la nueva casa- deseó recibiendo una afirmativa de todos- Que gusto, y bueno… empecemos con esto, primero las ratoncitas- Dijo un tanto chocante captando la atención de Minnie- Dime… Minnie, para toda América, ¿Cómo es Mickey fuera de cámara?- Preguntó sonriente- ¿Es el líder que DISNEY espero tener?- Comenzó interrumpiendo toda posible respuesta de la ratona- ¿Es bueno? ¿Es rudo? ¿Es el amor de tu vida?- Finalizó callando a esta mientras que era mirada por todos en el set

\- A-A qué se re…

\- Digo, hay muchos rumores, no es que me ENCANTE rumorear pero hasta se puede decir que está más con Donald que contigo- Sonrió exageradamente tomándole a su café viendo como Minnie tomaba aire

\- Bueno, él y yo somos grandes amigos desde siempre, Walt…

\- Claro, amigos, amigos, si, por supuesto, la amiga de todos…- Sonrió un tanto apagado crispando a Apple- ¿No es triste que ya lleven más de…? ¿Cuanto? ¿40, 50, 60 años? ¿Y aun sigas como su… amiga?- La miro directamente ladeando su cabeza mientras que Minnie solo se pasmaba acomodando nerviosa su moño y su vestido intentando pensar en algo

\- Bueno- Sonrió Apple interrumpiendo- Una amiga fiel es una amiga fiel- Terminó sonriendo posando su mano en la nerviosa de Minnie

\- Por supuesto… Apple- Comentó volviéndose a acomodar- Nos sorprendió a toda América que TÚ fueras compañera de un dibujo infantil… querida… ¿Dónde quedo el encanto de Cleopatra?- Rio cortamente quitando todo rastro de sonrisa de Apple siendo tocada por el codo de Peter volviendo a sonreír.

Era de esperarse, Apple había tenido un sinfín de amores, era conocida como CLEOPATRA, se creía que podía engatusar a más de 5 al día y realmente ponerla como compañera de un dibujo infantil no era lo que las madres querían recibiendo muchas quejas y hasta una pedrada justo al salir de la firma de autógrafos

\- El mundo es muy bizarro- Sonrió acomodando su falda- Pero estoy agradecida con los directivos por darme esta oportunidad- Rio secamente

\- Claro, claro, una oportunidad- tomó un poco de su café suspirando- Pero dime, ¿No te pesa tanto no poder tener relaciones cada bendita noche con hombres que apenas conoces?- Golpe bajo y Apple ya tenía las manos hechas puño

\- Señorita, es muy directa, ¿No lo cree?- Pasó a Peter divertida ante el comentario de este mirándolo- Mis compañeras tienen su vida aparte del proyecto, al igual que usted, aparte de esta entrevista

\- Oh, sí, lo sé, aquí eres el machote que todo el mundo espera- Miró como este se erguía orgulloso- Pero afuera… Oh, afuera me pregunto qué clase de persona eres- En algún momento las cámara dejaron de grabar haciendo que todos corrieran de un lado para el otro tratándolo de arreglar- A mí no me engañas, Peter, no te conviene meterte conmigo

\- Listo, lo arreglamos… regresamos en 3…..- Sus miradas se tocaron por un momento afilándose drásticamente- 2…..- Sonrieron volviendo a su semblante- 1…

\- Bueno, como decíamos…. Estamos aquí con Apple y Peter, además de Minnie y Speedy, ahora me quiero centrar en Speedy, y su grata relación con muchos de los personajes

\- Claro señorita, usted lance- Comentó Speedy intentando mantener su sonrisa ante todo lo que pasaba frente a él

\- ¿Cómo es tu relación con Bugs Bunny?- Leyó la pregunta escrita en sus hojas mirándolo

\- ¿Con el señor Bugs? Bastante bien, señorita- Sonrió sabiendo que esa pregunta no era para nada mala confiándose de su respuesta- el principal de Warner es muy buen líder, hasta ahora no nos ha decepcionado y me ha parecido…

\- Encantador- Lo interrumpió algo grosero- ¿Y Daffy Duck?- Preguntó dulcemente

\- ¿Ese pato loco? Bueno, no es el mejor compañero- Apple oyó la pregunta mirando a Speedy esperando que no cayera en la trampa- Pero es un genial actor…

\- Me imagino, ¿Pero entonces no es un buen compañero?

\- Pues hay nuestras diferencias, el pato tiene lo especial, a veces no escucha pero al final lo logra

\- ¿Crees que sea bueno que sea… compañero… de Bugs?- Susurró la palabra intermedia esperando a que el ratón cayera directo

\- No soy nadie para criticar las parejas del señor Bugs pero creo que….-

Y solo se oyó el golpe hacia la frente de Apple y una sonrisa perpetuaste de la entrevistadora

\- No te preocupes, no somos nadie para criticar las parejas amorosas de Bugs Bunny- Repitió- Y bueno, eso ha sido todo- Volteó hacia la cámara- Regresaremos en unas horas para oír lo que los demás Looneys tiene que decir, soy Roxy Reyes y lo oyeron aquí y no en otro lado… Adiós- Terminó oyendo un "Corte" levantándose del sillón- Gracias por todo chicos… más a ti Speedy, ha sido… encantador- Sonrió- Salúdame a Santiago, Peter- Rio yéndose del lugar mirando como ambos actores se quedaban perplejos mientras Apple se levantaba

-GRANDIOSO…. ¿Saben lo que acaba de pasar?- Preguntó Apple- Cuando lo ve—Fue inmediatamente interrumpida por un golpe a las puertas, era Kate con un semblante de preocupación total-

-Chicos….- Suspiró mientras que Peter se levantaba suspirando- . . . Rayos- Fue lo único que se oyó de su parte antes de volverse a salir siendo seguida con varios de los camarógrafos antes de terminar saliéndose todo el mundo.

Todo el estudio fue vaciado en cinco minutos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-PV APPLE.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después, como era de esperarse, entramos al comedor donde todas las miradas se posaron sobre nosotros, se sentía un ambiente tenso y nadie hablaba, parecía que todos habían muerto y nosotros éramos sus meros asesinos

\- Chicos, hola- Sonreí algo nerviosa intentando no parecer tensa mientras me adentraba al gran comedor donde todos estaban e intentaba encontrar a Anthony el cual parecía estar tan sorprendido al verme, podría decir hasta pálido- . . . ¿Cómo estuvo?- Sonreí intentando parecer algo irónica levantando mis hombros mientras este pensaba un poco en que contestarme

\- Bien…- Termino diciendo intentando mantener una sonrisa, poniendo más bien una mueca

\- Fue un asco- Sinceró Julieta mirándome- ¿Están consientes que dijeron todo lo que no deberían?- Suspiró frunciendo su ceño más de lo normal mientras a mi lado derecho se acercaba lentamente Peter algo desconcertado- ¿Pasa algo?- Me miro un poco y luego paso sus ojos directamente a Mickey y su compañero

\- Si, ¿Y la señorita Luna y Bugs?- Preguntó algo sorprendido buscándola con la mirada

No era sorprendente que la prensa pensara que está enamorado de ella, en realidad parecía obvio, más las apariencias engañan señoras y señores

\- No lo sé- Miro Anthony sorprendido percatándose de que ella no estaba- Posiblemente estén hablando sobre la entrevista- Concluyó mirándonos a mí y a el mexicano- ¿Y Minnie o Speedy?- Preguntó mientras yo y Peter nos mirábamos algo incomodos

\- Pues….- Comencé- Minnie prefirió regresarse a la casa- Observé sus reacciones sin ver verdadera importancia ante mi comentario en los ojos de Mickey o de mi amigo.

Pero esperen…. Alguien me miraba algo preocupado, mire levemente con el rabio de mis ojos a un costado de Mickey mirando a cierto pato, me miraba como si en verdad fuera su culpa, ¿Una mujer puede saber todo cuando se trata de amoríos? Pues yo sí y sé que ese era uno de los casos.

\- ¿Y la rata?- Retomó la pregunta Julieta haciéndome reír levemente

\- Primero que nada señorita- Empezó algo ofendido Peter- Es ratón, en segunda- Tomo aire suspirando levemente- Se sintió algo culpable y prefirió no ver al señor Bugs o a alguien del estudio- Concluyó acomodando su sombrero- Ahora, si me permiten me retiro- Era bastante educado cuando se lo proponía sorprendiéndome gratamente- Hasta luego señorita Apple- Se despidió haciéndome sonreír, era un encanto mucha de las veces- Anthony, Señorita- Asintió en manera de despedida yéndose subiendo su pantalón de mezclilla

\- Los mexicanos- Reí sentándome con ellos mientras Anthony soltaba una leve carcajada

\- Déjalo en paz, sabes que jamás le gustaras- Comentó continuando con su comida de la misma manera que lo hacía Julieta quien no le pareció importar la repentina huida de su compañero

\- ¿A dónde va Donald?- Sonreí mirando directamente, no a su compañera, oh no, si no a ese ratón tan famoso quien miro hacia la dirección del pato

\- ¿Donald?- Se levantó- Aha, deja voy a ver- Me dijo de manera corta y se levantó decidido cambiando drásticamente de una sonrisa a un gesto serio y preocupado haciéndome sonreír con más entusiasmo.

Parecía una señora mayor viendo su novela favorita, veía como se movían pero realmente no me metía… Al menos de que no fuera necesario, por otra parte estaba el par de allá, los dos francesillos, la despistada y el galán, que cosas van a pasar este esos dos, haha.

Sonreí esperando a que el descanso terminara, aún faltaba tiempo para que la tormenta empezara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- PV ALICE.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

MAL, todo estaba mal, además de que no encontraba a mi compañero mi suplente había llegado de improviso, si alguien lo ve, no… Si la entrevistadora lo ve.

Iba caminando por los pasillos lo más rápido que se podía para no alertar a nadie- "Hola"- Respondí cordialmente a un saludo de uno de los camarógrafos intentando parecer normal, nada nerviosa, recordando que YO era Bugs Bunny, siempre calmada, siempre sonriente- "Hola"- De nuevo, dios no puedo creer cuantas personas pued- "Hola"- Rayos, no se puede así….

Apenas vi la entrevista me levante de mi tocador yendo a buscar a ese conejo esperando que haya visto la entrevista creyendo que con él estaba Daffy… Sé que son pareja pero Warner nos matara si se llega a saber eso… Que su protagonista es-

\- "Hola Alice, ¿A quién buscas?"- Una voz a mis espaldas bastante reconocida para mi gusto

\- "Señorita Roxy. ¿No es verdad?"- Sonreí forzosamente mirando a la entrevistadora, la cual solo rio- "Se le ve muy animada hoy"- Comenté sonriente mientras ella tomaba mis manos

\- "Oh, las dos sabemos que nos odiamos, no hay necesidad de ocultarlo"- Sonrió para después bajarla en una mueca apretando mis muñecas- ¿Qué tal mi entrevista?

\- Un asco- Comenté zafándome del agarre- Sigues siendo tan directa como cuando nos conocimos- Agregué groseramente sobando mis muñecas- Pero debo decir que no me esperaba volverla a ver

\- haha, después del incidente con Marco, claro- Guardo sus manos en su gabardina color chocolate sonriéndome- Pero vamos, que era obvio que te iba a engañar, ojo por ojo querida- Terminó comenzando a caminar dándome la espalda- Eso se llama Karma y sabes que la mereces… Después de todo, ¿Cuántas veces Victor a engañado a sus novias contigo, mmh?

\- También fue un gusto verla, Señorita Roxy- Sonreí irritada caminando hacia el lado contrario a gran velocidad

¿Quién se creía? Puede que tenga razón pero yo no esperaba qu-

Al dar vuelta en una curva choque contra alguien mirando hacia enfrenté me encontré con la persona que menos quería ver en el momento

\- Dios, no tienes nada mejor que hacer, ¿Verdad dientona?- Sobó su nariz Victor mirándome con enojo- ¿Qué tanto vez?

\- A un idiota- Suspire riendo levemente oyendo su queja- Bueno, bueno- Pausé- Oye, ando buscando a Bugs, ¿Sabes dónde puede estar?- Pregunté mirándolo

\- No, obvio no sé, se supone que es tu compañero, ¿No?- Preguntó irritado mirándome- Tch, también ese pato desquiciado se desapareció…. Que maldito problema- Talló su nuca con su mano mirándome de reojo- Han de estar juntos, me imagino…. – comentó pausando sorprendiéndome- Después de lo que dijo ese ratón inmigrante de que ellos s-

\- Basta- Pedí mirando el suelo, no quería que la gente empezara con eso… Menos aquí

Antes de volver a hablar sentí una mano en mi cabeza, cálida, me acariciaba lentamente, mire hacia arriba y sabía que era del mismo imbécil del cual me había enamorado tontamente desde que lo vi por primera vez en un estudio

\- Veras que todo saldrá bien- Suspiró haciéndome calmar- Y si no, mínimo sabemos que podemos mandar de nuevo a México a ese ratón y su estúpido compañero- Reí ante eso mientras sentía como se iba ese calor de mi cabeza

\- hahahaha, antes de que los productores saquen a Peter te sacaran primero a ti- Dije señalándolo groseramente ganándome su ceño fruncido

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Obvio no! Soy la estrella MÁS grande de todo este estudio

\- Como digas… Doc.- imité la voz de Bugs caminando- Como digas….

\- ¡No seas ridícula! – Me gritó mientras yo seguía caminando.

¿Hasta dónde más lastimare a alguien por mí egoísmo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AUTORA

Bueno, empezamos con las vacaciones y como meta tengo terminar minimo hasta el cap 22 de esta serie mia... y cada vez mas se enredan las cosas... NO ME ENTIENDO LA VERDAD

Roxy es un amor ¿Apoco no? hahahahahahahaahahaha DIOS LA ODIO

Total no sé la verdad si siga... buena la historia pero ustedes deciden...

Que cosas... les dije que me iban a odiar... y no sé si lo hacen... PERO NO LO SIENTO

Felices vaca-ciones a los que tengan muahahahahaha

Tuli Tuli Tulipán!


	14. Sentimientos

Se me olvida recordaos que LOS LOONEY TUNES NO ME PERTENECEN! si lo hicieran habría puro zhaoi OZHME ZHI

Ni los de Disney... :P Pero los amo...

Los demás si me perteneces a excepción de Kate... ella no. Ni los Warner

DISFRUTEN

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-SIN PV.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aunque muchos se hallaban en pleno caos, había otros que ni se habían enterado de su mención en la entrevista de los cartoons y sus compañeros. No, no tenían ni la más mínima idea de que su relación había sido meramente expuesta de una manera absurda, en cambio se encontraban en algo más "interesante" para ambos.

\- ¡Ahg! ¡Bugs!- Jadeó el pato bajo el mencionado arqueando un poco su espalda.

Se encontraban nada más que en el camerino de Daffy, en un encuentro meramente carnal

\- Mmmhg, ¿Qué pasa, Duck? – Jadeó- ¿Mucho para un pobre patito?- Rio recibiendo una queja de su acompañante volviéndose a mover de manera más lenta

Ahora mismo el pato adorado de Warner se encontraba acostado bajo su acompañante, nadie más que el principal de su empresa. Habían sido apenas días, eran tan pocos que se podían contar con una mano, pero para ellos había sido un tiempo eterno estando separados.

\- ¡Aaaah!- Gimió moviéndose un poco al sentir como había chocado Bugs en su punto más dulce- ¡A-Ahí!- Gritó arqueándose haciendo reír levemente al conejo encima de él.

\- Como ordenes Duck- Rio moviéndose feroz mente contra este- G-guarda s-silencio o-o nos oirán Daff- Comentó sin dejar su vaivén alocado oyendo los gemidos altibajos del menor.

\- C-Calla- Jadeó bajando la voz un tanto mordiendo levemente la parte inferior de su pico sintiendo como pegaban en su interior con algo de fuerza

\- Hehe- Intentó reír entre jadeos moviéndose con intensidad haciendo más común los gemidos ahogados de su compañero.

Eso siguió por un par de segundos bastante agitados por parte de ambos terminando viniéndose al mismo tiempo manchando mas que nada el plumaje de Daffy

\- Haaa- Suspiro Bugs acomodándose en el sillón sentándose en este con las piernas de Daffy en su regazo- Sera mejor que nos arreglemos Duck- Comentó sonriente viendo al pato algo exhausto

\- Ahora no dientón- quejó sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo- . . . – Suspiró respirando profundo.

Un silencio cubrió su camerino, no era uno incomodo, no, era más bien preocupante

\- Bugs…- Comenzó sorprendentemente el emplumado- No vayas a-

\- No Daffy, tengo que ir- Comentó interrumpiendo a su pareja

\- ¿¡Qué!?- Se exaltó- ¡ESE ESTUPIDO RATÓN IRA!- Gritó sentándose de golpe en el sillón bajando sus pies de su posición en el regazo de Bugs

\- . . . Marvin ira al tuyo- Comentó intentando no bajar la sonrisa tranquila que aún mantenía

\- ¿¡SIGUES CON ESO!?- Se levantó tomando una tela de la mesa tallándose sus plumas con ira

\- Daff, si me pides que no vaya, bien, pero TÚ tampoco puedes ir- Comentó enojado frunciendo levemente el ceño

\- . . . – Pensó un poco tirando el trapo- Patrañas, ¡SOLO POR QUE BUGS BUNNY SEA DESCONFIADO-!

\- ¿Entonces por qué no quieres que vaya con Mickey? ¿Mmmh? ¿Diversión?- ya era bastante que los periódicos y revistas empezaran a emparejar a Alice y Anthony, y los productores intentándolo juntar más con él, ahora… SU PROPIA PAREJA ¿Emparejándolo con el ratón más aclamado de Disney?

\- LO TUYO SON ILUSIONES- Gritó mirándolo- PERO NO VES LO QUE YO- Ya estaba un paso más allá de enojado

\- ¿VER QUE DAFF? ¡MICKEY TIENE A DONALD!- Gritó callando todo a su alrededor- . . . – Suspiró- Cuando lo entiendas…. Háblame Doc.- Se levantó pesadamente saliendo del camerino solo para encontrar a alguien que no esperaba ver….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- PV ALICE.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No está en su camerino, no está en el comedor, no está en su foro, no está en NINGUN lado.

Ya habían pasado 5 minutos y Bugs no aparecía, ahora había pasado de "nerviosa" a "asustada" si no los encuentro...

Pensé en ir al camerino de Daffy más de una vez como el último lugar pero al retornar hacia ese pasillo vi a Bugs abriendo la puerta frente a una patita que yo juraba conocer

\- ¿Daisy?- Pregunté mirando al cartoon la cual me miro despabilada, parecía bastante triste y sorprendida

\- Ow…. Hola, debes de ser Alice- Dijo pasando de largo a Bugs el cual parecía más pálido de lo normal

\- ¿Daisy? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Escuche decir a Bugs un tanto nervioso

\- . . . – Pausó ante las palabra de Bugs- ¿Y cómo están los demás cartoons?- eliminó todo rastro de pregunta formulada por el conejo. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

\- Pues… Si- Miré por encima de ella observando a mi compañero- Permíteme, debo de ir por algo, pero… ¿Todo bien?- Pregunté mirando como ella solo sonreía

\- Si… Sí, claro, ve- Sonrió más ampliamente- Iré a ver a…. Minnie…- Caminó mientras un silencio se hizo presente dejando solo el sonido de su pequeño tacón…

\- . . . Ok- Voltee a Bugs viendo como sobre su hombro se asomaba Daffy- No sé qué paso… Pero es lo de menos- Suspiré- ¿Tienen una idea de lo que pasó en la entrevista de Speedy?- Sonreí ligeramente, debía de recordar mi papel

\- ¿Speedy?- Preguntó Daffy- ¿Tuvo una entrevista?- Miró como Bugs golpeaba levemente su frente con su mano enguantada- ¿Por qué no me entero de estas cosas? ¡YO! DUCK-asldjapojads- Sintió como era llenada su boca por una zanahoria

\- No muñeca, ¿Pasó algo interesante?- Preguntó sonriente ignorando los gritos de Daffy….

\- Pues no lo sé…. Solo que Speedy dijo que tú y Daffy eran pareja- Sonreí inocentemente intentando veme sarcástica viendo como Bugs tiraba su zanahoria palideciendo aún más de lo normal.

\- . . . Lo siento primor, me pareció escuchar…- Dijo sonriendo débilmente mirando el suelo, ¿No quería creer que el ratón había hablado?

\- Si, escuchaste bien… "Primor"- Imité levantando la zanahoria del suelo- "esto-esto-esto es todo amigos"- Suspiré triste en verdad intentando sacarme un poco del nervio que tenía debido a todo el correteo.

Parece que no llegué en buen momento….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Tommy-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Decir que todos estaban bien, no era cosa fácil

Al parecer cada uno tenía sus problemas, primero Lilia a la cual le da pena "todo" lo relacionado con Pierre, luego este Cristian, que aun siendo mi amigo, no me parece bien que le quite tiempo a Lilia y a Pierre. Lo mismo pienso con Anita, es muy linda, pero no me gusta verla coqueteando con el amor de la despistada de mi amiga…

\- ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Piolín, un pajarito que me han encargado o… ¿fue al revés? No lo sé, pero es buena persona, ella cuida a Silvestre, aunque este no lo vea, él vive con una viejecita igual a mi abue

\- No realmente, pero… ¿Qué pasara con Alice y Victor, Piolín?- Pregunté, no me gustaba verlos separados, aunque Victor era un "patán" como decía mi abue "Ellos dos se calman entre sí", me comentaba siempre….

\- Mmmh, no lo sé Tommy- Se levantó de mi hombro volando por encima de mi viendo al alrededor- Puede que todo se arregle, ya lo veras- Piolín siempre intenta animar a las personas, aun cuando es muy pequeño igual que yo…

Me levante del comedor dejando la charola, el gallo Claudio tuvo que irse por su compañera, ¡ya quiero conocerla!

\- ¿Ya tan rápido te vas?- Preguntó a la distancia Apple, apenas la conocía pero era muy alegre

\- Si, practicare mis líneas- Comenté despidiéndome caminando por los pasillos, soy malo para guiarme y más estando platicando con Piolín al punto de…

\- Ups, que problema, creo que nos perdimos- Comentó mientras miraba a mi alrededor- Creo que es por allá- Señaló- o…. ¿allá?- Cambió de ruta mientras yo suspiraba

\- Rayos, quería practicar- Soy malo memorizando líneas peor Alice me dio la oportunidad y no debo… ¿Daisy?

Miré a mi lado al escuchar un sollozo viendo a la novia de Donald correr llorando

\- Oh, pobrecilla- Se entristeció Piolín- A nadie le cayó bien la entrevista- Suspiró

\- ¿Pero a ella en qué le afectaba?- Pregunté sin entender mientras el canario solo levantaba hombros al tampoco saber….- Bueno… Vamos por aquí- Lo único que queda en un laberinto es seguir con el camino

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-SIN PV.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el edificio se encontraba cierta ratoncita suspirando en el comedor, mientras sostenía un tenedor fino en una mano y en la otra un platito de vidrio con una pequeña rebanada de pastel

\- Owwww... ¿Qué habrá pasado con Bugs?- Se lamentaba recargando a la par sus pequeños codos en la mesa

\- ¡MINNIE!- Se oyó una voz

\- ¿Donald?- ¿Qué hacia ese pato ahí en pleno almuerzo?- ¿Eres tú?- Cuestionó mirando la puerta trasera y como el pato corría a gran velocidad

\- Minnie- Dijo entre jadeos tomando grandes bocanadas de aire- L-lo siento- Comenzó teniendo un semblante demasiado triste para él- Realmente…. – Le era complicado hablar así

\- ¡Donald!- Se escuchó detrás de él dejando ver al ratón de Disney

\- ¿Mickey?- Preguntó demasiado extrañada Minnie

\- ¡Minnie!- Gritó Mickey

\- ¿¡Mickey!?- Lo miró sorprendido Donald siendo empujado levemente por este

\- Minnie, Donald no tiene la culpa- Empezó ganándose una mirada AÚN más extrañada de la ratoncilla- La verdad es que….

Minnie podía ver los labios de ambos moverse interrumpiéndose el uno del otro mientras intentaban dar excusas que apenas podía entender, ¿Era por la entrevista? Intento pensar en algo que les hubiera hecho decir aquello, pero lamentablemente no podía, después de todo estaba tan nerviosa en la entrevista que apenas y escucho su nombre ser mencionado y haber titubeado, no había escuchado nada de lo suyo más solo lo de sus compañeros

\- Por eso… PERDON- Salió decir Mickey bastante triste, era una tristeza sincera la cual hizo reír levemente a la chica- ¿Minnie?- la miro atónito

\- haha… l-lo siento pfff…. – intentó no reírse volviéndolo hacer sonrojando a Donald y haciendo que frunciera su ceño

\- adijadaejdjapsd, ¿Qué tiene de divertido?- Preguntó ofendido

\- Dios haha hahaha- tomo aire- Haaa… soy tan lindos chicos- Comentó señalándolos con su tenedor- No sé por qué lo hicieron… pero gracias

\- . . . ¿¡Qué!?- Vociferó Donald- ¿Vinimos a disculparnos por nada?- Gritó

\- D-Donald- Lo regañó el ratón- Minnie- Volteó a verla- ¿No te sientes mal por nuestra… amm… NO relación?- Intentó sonreír poniendo una mueca sorprendiendo a Minnie

\- Ow- Se levantó de la silla tomando las manos del ratón sonriéndole cálidamente- Claro que hay una relación…. Eres mi amigo Mickey- Lo abrazó cerrando los ojos para al abrirlos encontrarse con la mirada enojada de Donald- Oh, hehe, también te quiero Donald- Sonrió la ratoncilla abriendo los brazos hacia el pato viendo como este solo se volteaba

\- ¡Patrañas!- Gritó siento envuelto en un abrazo por parte de ella- . . . – Suspiró aliviado haciendo sonreír a Mickey

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por otro lado…. No todos se lo tomaban tan bien como Alice o Minnie

\- Oh dios, Oh Dios- Canturreaba Kate caminando con un montón de papeles en mano por los pasillos.

Apenas habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y ya estaba en todas las redes, ya estaba en los noticieros de espectáculos, los reporteros querían más y se estaban preparando para llegar a los estudios y si eso pasaba…. Rodarían cabezas

\- Kate, querida quería qu- Iba a pedir una directora siendo callada por la joven antes de hablar

\- Lo siento, ahora no- Dijo agitada- Warner me espera- Comentó comenzando a trotar por ahí despeinando su chongo mientras leía con prisa los nombres de los camerinos encontrando a lo lejos uno que decía "Hermanos Warner"- Es ahora o nunca Kate, tranquila, respira, el chongo- Comentó revisándolo en el vidrió de un extintor- No importa, la documentación- Miró los papeles- La sonrisa- Sonrió sacando su celular mirando si no tenía restos del almuerzo- No, nada- Suspiró sonriendo- Recuerda eres una profesional- Dijo erguida comenzando a caminar- No hay NADA, NADA repito, que te de miedo- Sonrió.

Pero al abrir la puerta la mirada feroz de los hermanos fue la que la hizo temblar al instante

\- Ho-Hola- Bajó la sonrisa encorvándose un poco dejando los papeles en la mesa- Lamento mucho…. Mucho el retraso, supe que querían verme- Sonrió con más confianza hasta ver la cara de pocos amigos de los dueños- claro…- Suspiró quitándose alguno que otro cabello del rostro- Pues…. Sobre lo de hoy

\- Queremos una rueda de prensa- Dijeron al unísono

\- ¿Qué? ¿Una rueda de prensa?- Miró extrañada Kate

\- Mañana, 10 am, antes de que se vayan a tomar las fotos- Se turnaron diciendo uno a uno las instrucciones- Es todo- y finalizaron al unísono mirando a Kate

\- P-Pero

\- Hasta mañana- se despidieron señalando la puerta viendo como Kate agarraba todo el papeleo y salía de ahí

.-.-.-.-.-.-.- PV KATE-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Una rueda de prensa? ¿Qué se creen? ¿Qué porque ahora trabaje con Mickey Mouse también tenga mi barita mágica y mi sombrerito con estrellas? Demonios

\- Kate….

\- Ahora no Martha- Suspiré si siquiera ver a la camarógrafa

\- Ah, ¡Kate!

\- No, Martín, dile a Laura- Comenté enojada entrando a mi oficina dejando todo el papeleo en el escritorio.

Me había preparado para algo así después del escándalo del video, algo tan importante debía ser preparado como para que a la mera hora me dijeran solamente "rueda de prensa", ¿Qué se pensaban….? A veces solo les tenía miedo por lo extraños que podían ser  
"Metete a Warner por que no son tan raros como Disney" Claro madre… claro….  
Pero igual era el trabajo que siempre soñé y ahora debía de hacerme cargo de él y buscar que todo saliera perfecto para mañana, esperando que la entrevista que siguiese no fuera tan caótica….

¿Y de quienes será la rueda de prensa? Bugs obviamente, Daffy…. ¿Speedy? ¿Alice y Victor? ¿Lizz? No… ¿Por qué metería a Lizz?

Suspiré pesadamente recargando mi cabeza en el escritorio posando mis ojos en la puerta- Quiero morirme- Suspiré cerrando los ojos

Serían incógnitas que sabía que los hermanos W. no me responderían….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Pv-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya había por fin acabado la hora del almuerzo y los cartoons con sus compañeros se preparaban para si siguiente grabación, bueno, no todos…

\- ¿Entonces qué harán?- Preguntó Alice sentada en una silla en camerino del Pato

\- Hacer Ratón a la naranja- Propuso Daffy ganándose una mirada irritada de Bugs- O bueno, lo mandamos a…

\- México, no- Comentó la joven riendo ante el parentesco del pato con su ex amor- Pero no creo que los Hermanos Warner los dejen así como así, esto ya es tema internacional

\- ¿Soy una estrella?- Dijo Daff cristalizando sus ojos

\- No Daff, eres un estrellado- Aclaró Bugs riendo levemente- ¿No crees que exageras primor?- Preguntó relajado el conejo

\- No lo creo… - Suspiró- Prende la tele- Ordenó mirando el viejo y anticuado televisor en el camerino del emplumado viendo como este al encenderlo se observaba un noticiero con "Cartoons de Warner ¿homosexuales?"- cambia- Suspiró viendo en otro canal "Warner a favor de la homosexualidad"- Otro- Bajo la voz entristecida "Cartoons están de acuerdo con el amorío entre sus compañeros varones"- Basta- Terminó mirando a Bugs y como este mantenía una leve sonrisa calmada a punto de colapsar- Deben…. Tener mucho cuidado

\- Entendemos- Contestó sorprendentemente Daff tomando la mano de Bugs

. . . Pero este la soltó- No Daffy- se alejó un poco del pato- Sera mejor no llamar la atención por un tiempo… - Comentó sorprendiendo a su pareja y la joven…

¿Era una separación?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AUTORA TIME!  
Hola zhavos... ¿Cómo andan? Espero que vivos... si no CHARLIE CHARLIE... Ok no...

Total, como ven que siento que debo publicar mas... Y LO INTENTARE

Estoy bien YOLO de vaca... (de vaca en vacaciones :v) en mi caseishon...

Bou-chan! Te adoro.. QAQ (Notese que es la única que comenta y los demás solo me mandan comentarios a facebook) COMENTEN AQUI TAMBIEN BOLA DE FLOJOS!

Pero bueno os quiero mucho, se me lavan bien sus partecitas y se me desabrigan por que hace un pinshi caloron que NO NO NO...

Tuli tuli tulipán!


End file.
